Walk Into Mist
by BloodyPinkRose
Summary: FIN.She walked out of his life, no note or anything, Alice was being tight lipped and everyone else was walking on eggshells. Now he was stuck in a cave cell with some wet fur smelling mongrel that couldn't say anything but 'Sure, Sure'. Yaoi ExJ AU-ish.
1. Makes a fool of us

BloodyPinkRose - HIII this is my first twilight fic I hope you all like it! (04/4/09 - UPDATE just to change chapter title and fix mistakes!) DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!

* * *

Chapter one: Makes a fool of us

"I had everything under control!" the larger than life sized teenager sneered across the medium sized cave cell. The other occupant of the cell rolled his eyes; he really didn't care what the mutt had to say to him.

"I knew what I was doing dammit!" he continued to yell angrily, tremors shook his body and he clenched both his teeth, jaws and fists. He would keep calm and in control that was what she would have wanted of him.

"That's why I had to liberate you from a group of the most powerful vampires to walk this earth; you had it _all _under control. That is also why we are stuck in this cave waiting for the moment hunger strikes, control is lost and I devour you!" his dry tone was thick with sarcasm and venom.

The larger teen flinched; he hadn't thought that far yet. He was too busy being angry that the stupid leech had to save; and defend him in the first place. He wanted to rip that stupid stoic face to pieces.

"Sure, Sure!" he grumbled to himself and for once it didn't sound like his light playful comeback to teases he couldn't find a good response to. The other, on the other side of the cave just sighed and leant his head against the cold, damp rock.

He wasn't sure how long he would be able to last without feeding, he knew that Bella would never forgive him no matter where she was if he ended killing her best friend; no matter how much of a stupid _dog_ he was.

It was a funny situation really, if ones definition of funny was something twisted.

It started simply two years before, Bella had left him. There was no goodbye, no explanation and no note. She just left, just like that. He had picked the minds of all her friends, Charlie and even his own family but no one had any word.

He heavily suspected that Alice knew something but she wouldn't talk to him about it, claimed she knew nothing, no visions and no ideas. He had paid special attention to her mind but even after two years there was nothing.

Either she had got smart and was hiding from him or she really didn't know anything of what had happened. He had found it odd however that Alice had been the last one to have contact with the girl before she left.

He spent a lot of time with Denali coven, a year and a half of those two years and then he came home. After spending a lot of time on his own, he had found a moment of peace in his broken heart. He knew that Bella would have had a reason and he forgave her.

He just wished that he knew what the matter with her was and why she left. One reason that was all he required. Just one tiny reason to know why she had left him in this one position when she knew how he felt.

The mongrel on the opposite side of the wall wouldn't stop moving, it was like he was nervous about something. The noise was irritating him, when he was already annoyed that they were in this problem.

He wished he had never listened to Alice, whether the stupid mutt was Bella's best friend of not! She never said that he had to look after the stupid wolf; even when they were still together, he had just been told to be civil.

"Hey leech."

He ignored the insult, if they were going to have to sit there for God knows how long, he wasn't going to listen to the insults all day long. If the dog wanted to talk to him then he was going to have to call him by his given name.

"-…Okay, Edward then. Are they really hoping you eat me?" he asked unsurely; Edward finally looked up. The mutt- or rather, Jacob was looking every one of his eighteen years. When one was trapped at seventeen and had the wisdom of someone over a hundred years, they tended to forget that other people matured over time and at different rates.

He shrugged,

"The Volturi aren't predictable Jacob, I do not know if they expect that or if they have something else planned. For now I just think you should rest and get your strength back for what may occur." Jacob scrutinized him before he nodded seemingly happy that the vampire wasn't trying to get him to be quiet or anything.

"One more question Leec- Edward," he was quick to correct himself on the name when he saw the look that Edward was giving him, "What were you doing here anyways, isn't it far from your coven? During daylight in a more sunny place than Forks? What were you doing up a mountain anyways?" he shot out, he was trying to be polite but his tone was accusing.

Edward just sighed, what could he expect, he had always believed that cats were more curious like the stereotype suggested but he was beginning to believe it was the other way round and that it was the dogs that were more curious, against their better judgement.

"Looking for time alone, great idea that was. You should really get some rest; I'm guessing that they will wake you up really early. We never were keen on the sleep idea" he sighed; lying smoothly. Jacob nodded and shuffled to make himself comfortable in such an uncomfortable place.

He was just glad that his temperature was so warm, if he had a normal human temperature he would have probably frozen over the course of the night or he would have to curl up to leech and pray that his coldness wasn't as bad.

It wasn't long before the shape shifter was in dream land and Edward snorted ironically, if it were anyone else they would probably be too afraid to sleep. They would have been right to think that way. Jacob Black was simply too overconfident of his abilities.

Not that he was just full of air or anything; he was strong … but just not as strong as he seemed to believe he was.

He really was going to kill Alice, in the slowest most torturous way that he could, she had meekly come to him. All his family had been walking on eggshells around him like he was a bomb waiting to explode but for Alice it was something a little too odd; she was the only one that treated him like he was normal. She had knocked on his door.

Something she never did!

She had sat on his bed, lightly biting into her lightly moisturised bottom lip and she had said,

'_I think the werewolf is in trouble' _

* * *

_Edward looked up at her from his book, one of his many books that he had read many a time but simply couldn't be bothered to find another book he had read less times or a book that had been more recently published._

_He didn't say anything so she continued, _

'_I couldn't see it very well, it was all blurry but you know when I have visions about werewolves they are blurry but when they are about that werewolf – Jacob Black, they seem more blurry than all others' she was nervous._

_Edward could almost tell just by her face that she was going to mention Bella somewhere in this, she always did that nervous guilty look when she was going to play that 'Bella would have wanted it' card._

'_I think that's because with his quick temper he is more unpredictable than his other Werewolf friends but then I haven't really been watching for them. Just that Jacob in case I saw something of Bella for you-' she was rambling._

_One look at his highly uninterested face and she took a deep breath ready to continue,_

'_There is fighting and he is killed, well at least I think so. I think I recognised the Volturi but I'm not sure, I wouldn't have come to you or anything. I know that you don't want to be bothered but …' she trailed off._

_Edward realised that she was probably wondering why he hadn't reacted, why he hadn't just read the vision straight from her mind. He hadn't told them that he had learnt to turn it on and off like a switch. There was nothing worth trying to listen to anymore, Bella was gone and nothing mattered anymore._

_When he left he decided that he didn't want to hear all those thoughts from friends and family, from Charlie. They were all feeling sorry for him and their minds were filled with memories of her. It hurt him to see them and that year and a half away he trained himself to be able to switch it on and off._

'_For heavens sake Edward! Stop being childish, you want me to say it fine!' she was fuming as she stood up and started pacing angrily in his room. He didn't dare interrupt her, Alice could be a little beast when she was mad and someone interrupted her flow._

'_I told you because I couldn't go myself, he hates the rest of us but you … you and him had a common interest of Bella and her safety. He may listen to you if you can talk him out of fighting and getting killed!'_

_Edward put his book to the side and decided to listen to her , like fully listen to everything she was saying, her body language, her voice and even her thoughts. She sounded worried about the mutt, concerned._

'_You may not care about him but you know what … if for any reason Bella comes back to you then how do you think she would react knowing that you were here moping and you let her best friend die!' when she thought she wasn't getting through she let out a big breath and sat down again calming herself._

'_You know as well as I that Bella would want you to, she would want you to look out for him still and in this case only you can be the one that can help him out!' _

_Edward listened to her thoughts and they pretty much matched what she was saying. She really was concerned for the mutt and she was really sure that maybe he would know something about Bella or something._

_Mostly … strangely enough it was mostly that she was concerned for his health and he wasn't so sure that he understood why. But then he hadn't seen the vision that she must have projected earlier, it must have been something bad. No matter how blurry._

'_How long do I have left and where is he?" Edward sighed standing up._

_Alice grinned and jumped up looking beyond relieved, "Mount Angeles just south of Port Angeles you have a few hours, but you'll easily make it if you leave now. I'm not sure what he did to anger the Volturi but be careful Edward!' she warned._

_He nodded and walked towards his window, it was faster just to dive through the window than to go downstairs and out the door. _

'_If the Volturi are present and a werewolf is present I would have Carlisle and the others come down in case' he suggested and she nodded enthusiastically. That was a really good idea and she was pleased to see he was almost acting normal._

_Edward grimaced at the thought, he hadn't been aware that he was acting __**that **__strange._

'_As soon as Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett come back I'll be sure to get them with Carlisle and we'll come to back you up in case anything goes wrong. Good luck,' she smiled and waved at him as he jumped out._

_Something didn't feel right and she hoped that Edward was careful and that the others got back soon._

* * *

"Wake up _**dog!**_" Edward snapped out of his mind and blinked rapidly, he found that because he didn't sleep he reflected and retreated into his mind where he could spend hours just thinking about everything that happened and he wouldn't even notice if someone was walking towards him depending on how focused he was.

As soon as the thin metal tip of the heel clanged against the side of the cell bars, Jacob was up, fully alert. He had jumped back, crouched down and he growled at the unknown stranger; wrinkling his nose in disgust.

Edward hated to say it but to him it seemed like he was getting used to that wet fur smell or maybe it was just that he hadn't moved during the night so the smell hadn't wafted over to him or something.

He didn't recognise the strange female standing on the other side of their cell but he did recognise the cloak she was wearing and knew that she was with the Volturi and he had a feeling she was a member of the thirty two Volturi guards.

She was around five foot ten, leggy, mousy blonde hair in layers. She must have been turned young too; maybe her early teens or perhaps just an immature looking girl in her twenties. She had alert bright crimson eyes and Edward had guessed she had just fed and was still feeling the rush.

"Edward Cullen; vampire, almost one of us. Jacob Black right? Werewolf shape shifter and a filthy dog that deserves to be beaten to death!" she hissed, her strange coloured eyes switching from one to the other.

Edward was on guard but he didn't move away from his side of the wall, his eyes were trapped between this girl and Jacob. He didn't look into her mind yet, it wouldn't surprise him if she had a nasty surprise lurking there for him.

Aro would have spread the news, he was slightly _too _enthusiastic that he blurted a lot of things when he talked.

"My name is Aurelia and I am here with Cyrus and Sophronia, we are – as you may have guessed part of the Volturi guard" her voice was silky but Edward … even Jacob didn't doubt that she could give them a run for their money.

'Is there something we can assist you with?" Edward asked politely, trying to keep the atmosphere as light as possible. As long as he stayed polite then she would be less likely to attack, if that mutt opened his mouth, they may have a slight problem.

'_Their underestimating me, why do they always underestimate me?! I'll rip them to pieces, Aro wouldn't mind, he would praise me for my brilliance in killing off two of his annoyances' _

Edward cocked an eyebrow, she was certainly a strange one but he knew that if she was part of the guard then there was a very good chance that she had some kind of ability. She wasn't throwing it around in her head though.

"Aurelia that is enough! We need them to tell us what they know and then we need to get back to Aro and tell him what we learnt. He will not be happy to know that we didn't stick to what he wanted us to do!" a male walked into the room; his voice was quiet, almost knowing.

Edward suspected he may have an ability to see, he seemed almost like Alice in the way his voice held wonders and horrors that others would never know.

He was around six foot one, tall and thin but muscled as most vampires were despite how lean they appeared. Chin length shaggy white blonde hair and pale eyes. He was definitely a strange vampire, only the Volturi could have found him.

"Do you know what will happen, Cyrus?" The last vampire walked in, she must have been Sophronia she looked around sixteen years old, almost violet eyes like Rosalie but her voice was hard, like the marble they were often described to.

"Yes" he drawled, his voice was airy and his stare was blank, his mind was showing flashes of random images of which Edward caught sight of Jacob's mutt friends and his own family coming. He wasn't sure how this seer worked but he was seeing the werewolves in their full glory! They weren't blurry like Alice's visions.

It was almost impossible that this Cyrus had ever seen Jacob's tribe, but seeing Edward's family was slightly understanding since Carlisle used to be amongst them.

'What the hell do you want?!" Jacob barked, he was tired of them just standing around almost gloating that they were the ones holding the key while he was trapped in a cell with the most disgusting monster known to man.

The weird taller female vampire hissed and curled her lips away from her sharper than humanly possible teeth but then the other female vampire, Sophronia, sent her a glare that would have melted an iceberg.

"As Aurelia was saying we are from the Volturi guard we are here on another business but we were curious to why there was a lone wolf –" her eyes flicked over to Jacob, "- Aro heard the news that your Human pet went missing, he wants to know where she is we thought we would ask for him" she explained.

"Let me at them Soph, they aren't going to tell us, I can get it from them, I'll rip it from them" the vampire was shaking in excitement and Edward cringed she was acting like … like a _mutt_ that was on the hunt - or maybe even steroids - he wasn't really sure.

Sophronia turned so fast it was hard for even Edward to keep up with, she slapped Aurelia and sent her off before she turned back slower and sighed apologising smoothly.

"We have abilities as you probably know most of the Volturi guard do, Aurelia as you may understand has the ability to go into a beast like rage where she is almost indestructible, as you see it causes more problems in this day and age" she rolled her eyes and motioned to Cyrus,

"Cyrus; like your Alice can see the future only he can only see things that aren't relevant to himself. So when we came he saw this lone wolf and flashes of you he wanted to check out if he knew anything or if _you _knew anything" she smiled.

"I am one of the most valuable of the Volturi guard which is why we haven't met, I am busy on assignments much of the time. I have the power to take the ability of one vampire for one day and with the extensive choice from the Volturi it can prove fatal for my victims" she grinned showing teeth.

"We need to leave, I saw flashes of Aurelia being ripped apart and you engaged in a fight both wolves and the rest of the Cullens in a couple of days" Cyrus smoothly put forward and Sophronia groaned, it was just getting good.

Edward's head was spinning from how quick the flashes in his mind were going, he could tell the time, the day, the weather it was much better details than Alice but he guessed it must have been annoying when he couldn't see himself.

"Well Edward, _mutt_! It has been fun but we need to leave, I'm sure by the time your little gangs have come, Edward; your hands will be stained with more blood and you mutt will be referred to in past tense. Maybe next time Edward, Aro is always extending out his welcome to you and the others" she smiled and with a nod from Cyrus they were both gone.

"This is just _fucking _great!" Jacob roared angrily banging and shaking at the tough bars of the cell but he knew that he couldn't break them. He didn't know what it was made of but if those vampires had bothered to drag them wherever the hell they were; there was a reason for it.

"It isn't as bad as_ **you**_ think, don't be overdramatic!" Edward scoffed and Jacob turned his anger onto Edward because he didn't understand how the bloodsucker could be so calm. However Bella had said they were vegetarians, maybe he was just too glad to be eating 'meat' again to care.

Edward's eyes flashed,

"You think I'm calm about this, compared to Carlisle my control isn't even on the charts, I haven't fed for a few days and they might not be arriving for a couple of days yet. You keep getting angry and making the blood pump harder around your body and the smell is driving me insane, I'm attempting to stay calm so I can keep my control and in turn, keep you alive!" he shouted angrily.

Jacob flinched and shrank back, he hadn't realised.

"How could you say that it isn't as bad as I think then?" he murmured sitting back down and trying to calm his racing heart. He hated the leech but he had no plans of becoming food any time soon. It was almost like he thought keeping quiet would make Edward less hungry.

Edward smiled dryly at both his words and his mental attempts at saving his own life,

"Because it isn't as bad as _you _think. On my side it's actually not looking so great right now but if you keep as inconspicuous as you can I might be alright" he replied with a half smile,

Jacob rolled his eyes,

"Sure, Sure"

Then he was quiet, Edward couldn't help his curiosity and decided to listen into his thoughts, he knew that Bella had told him they had abilities but he had obviously forgotten during the two years years.

'_Stupid leech, as if he knows what I'm thinking. How the hell does he expect me to be inconspicou- whatever the hell he said! It's not easy to hide a six foot seven man in a small cage thing when he takes up almost a half of the space. I hope that bloodsucker knows what he is doing; I have no plans to be eaten any time soon!'_

Edward smirked and then turned his gaze outside the cell, there was a really nice view and he guessed they were somewhere in the Olympic Mountains but where? He wasn't exactly sure, he hadn't been conscious when they had arrived there.

'_Something tells me this is only the beginning of hell for us right now'_

Edward couldn't agree more with that thought.


	2. No Matter What

bloodypinkrose - DONT OWN TWILIGHT! enjoy! Just so you know the three sort of OC's aren't going to be much important in this fic. (04/4/09 UPDATING MISTAKES AND STUFF :D ) Thanks for all the lovely reviews anon ones will be answered next chapter :).

* * *

Chapter Two: Walks on

Jacob eyed the tiny hole in the ground and shuddered squeezing his legs together, a day and a half had gone past and he could no longer keep the silence nor hold his bodily functions. Regardless of what he wanted.

His body needed to release and it wanted to release _now._

Normally it wouldn't have been a problem had he been in a cell on his own or with someone else who at least still had their bodily functions and a less than sensitive nose. He was _never_ that lucky.

He had to deal with a vampire whose nose already wrinkled every now and then, almost like he smelt blood, or he was making a statement that to him, Jacob's kind really did reek up the room. Jacob did not want to use the – well, frankly it was a hole – toilet and he didn't want to use it while Edward was there.

"Hey Edward?" he swallowed nervously, this whole calling by name thing made him feel like a traitor to the rest of his tribe. To them vampires didn't get the privilege to have a name, they weren't human or anything but monsters that didn't deserve one.

"Mm?" Edward's eyes flicked to Jacob and internally he smiled, as if he hadn't heard the constant thoughts of how he was desperate to relieve himself but that he was too embarrassed to with Edward sat there.

Jacob sighed and shifted against the damp rock,

"Can you just … I don't know, I need to use the toilet … can you just – _fuck – _just not look or listen or something" he asked, his eyes didn't linger on his face at all, he didn't want to see the smug look on the vampire's face of anything.

Edward smiled in what he hoped with understanding and turned around, he wouldn't be able to block out the sound but he could at least stop breathing. He jammed his long slender fingers into his ears and waited.

'_That feels so damn good!'_

Edward resisted the urge to snort but he did allow himself a smirk, it wasn't like Jacob could see, he was facing the damn wall. The shape shifter would really freak out when – _if_ – he found out that Edward could read his thoughts.

Jacob couldn't stop blushing, even when he had finished and moved as far away from the hole as he could. When Edward turned around his blush darkened and he looked to the floor playing with his cut off jeans.

"Thank" he muttered as quietly as he could.

Edward smiled, "Your welcome."

Jacob rolled his eyes,

"Sure, Sure"

'_Stupid Bloodsucker bet he'll taking this all in to go laugh with the other leeches!'_

Edward sighed once more, how slow could the others go.

* * *

One and a half more days later and they had been alone for three days, Jacob hated to admit but he was weakening, for a werewolf not to have food in so long was torture considering that normally throughout the day he never did stop eating.

Edward also wasn't looking so hot!

The normally dark bruises under his eyes were now a really prominent mulberry and his eyes were almost pitch black. He was really hungry and Jacob couldn't do a thing about it except … well … _that _but if Sam and the elders heard he had done that.

He'd be toast!

That and well, Billy had fed him with so many rumours about how it hurt and he wasn't really a pain junkie. He was nervous, yeah that's right he was nervous of offering his blood to the blood sucker.

That was actually an almost lie, he was so goddamned scared it was unbelievable. As much as he wanted to hang himself he had to admit that he trusted Edward enough to know that he wouldn't just bite him without putting up a fight first.

"Jacob" his voice was deeper than usual, slightly husky and it caught Jacob's attention almost straight away, "Come closer" he continued and Jacob's heartbeat sped up without him meaning too. Edward groaned lightly at the reaction.

He smelt _sooo _good!

He was so content by the smell that he almost missed what Jacob was saying,

"Are – Are you going to eat me now?" Edward shook his head in order to try and focus on the words, saying them in his head a few times till he processed them; he blinked and looked up at Jacob, who was anxiously waiting to see his response.

"No, I'm not going to bite you, just with you so far away it's playing with my senses, teasing me. Makes me want to just have a little taste …" he trailed off when he noticed that he was frightening the other.

He cleared his throat and spoke again, "Just come closer, it will help strengthen my resolve because I'll be conscious that there is a person that owns the blood and I will be less likely to bite you." Jacob liked this explanation better and crawled over to sit next to Edward.

He almost jumped when Edward's head lolled onto his shoulder.

"W-What are you doing?!" Jacob yelled scrambling back and pushing the weak vampire away hard, wasn't trying to eat him his foot! The guy looked about ready to bring out the salt and pepper to season him.

Edward beckoned him again,

"It's okay, I already said I wouldn't eat you come back," he knew that Jacob was nervous and he could only guess the kind of things that the Quiluete tribe had taught him. Sure it was painful but there were ways around the pain.

Jacob slowly and carefully moved back into his previous position and he flinched when Edward dropped his head on his shoulder again. Before long however, when it seemed that Edward really wasn't going to bite him; he began to relax.

"How often do … _your kind _have to feed?" Jacob asked curiously once the silence began getting to him, he wanted something to take him off the possible idea that he could be bitten. He did want to get to the age twenty five.

Edward's eyes watched him carefully, he was unsure if this was a conversation that Jacob really wanted to hear when Edward was already so hungry and was pretty close to one of the prime eating spots.

"Depends on the vampire I suppose. We tend to eat around twice a week at the beginning and end. Some vampire; like the Volturi eat everyday and they eat the 'rich in protein stuff' while we just allow ourselves to make do" Edward explained.

Jacob found that fascinating though he wasn't exactly sure why,

"When was the last time you ate then?" he asked, his curiosity was really growing. Edward wasn't so sure that was a good thing; he hadn't eaten in a _very _long time and was sure that it would make Jacob feel uncomfortable.

"Coming up to two and a half weeks now I think, maybe a bit longer" he replied and Jacob's eyes widened and his heart sped up again. Edward felt his gums itch and forced himself to swallow down the venom.

"Calm down, my control is good but not that good, each time your heart speeds up-" he cut himself off and sighed, Jacob's thoughts were all over the place and just trying to keep up was giving him a headache.

"Sorry," Jacob muttered then he sighed, he was starting to feel a little sleepy but with the vampire there he didn't really want to let his guard down. He coughed lightly, he hoped he wasn't annoying the vampire into wanting to eat him but he had another question.

"Does it hurt?"

Edward didn't respond for a bit, that was this kids billion dollar question but he wasn't sure how he was going to word it. He didn't want Jacob to think that he would be being nice if he offered his blood.

Edward wasn't sure if he could stop even though he had been able to for Bella.

"Yes," he admitted and Jacob stiffened, "However if you distract the victim while drinking the pain is forgotten. The Volturi are one of many that prefer their victims screaming, they say it makes the blood richer."

Jacob sighed,

"Would it make it better for you if I-" Edward sat up and covered Jacob's mouth with one hand, he didn't even want to hear the offer, it would make it too hard for him to resist. He was so damn hungry.

"Don't! I'm not rejecting you but if I drink from you I may not be able to stop, I don't want to kill anyone else." The added Bella would never forgive me was implied but not said.

Jacob nodded and shrugged,

"Sure, Sure. I'm going to sleep then I guess; nothing else here to do" he turned his body slightly and rested his head against the wall but he was carefully to make sure he didn't knock Edward's head off again.

'_Guess the bloodsucker isn't as bad as I first thought'_

Edward resisted the smile but closed his eyes to go into deep thought, he couldn't sleep but he could at least make it seem like he could now, he was stuck there after all and he had spent all day looking at a scene that wasn't changing.

* * *

Edward opened his eyes when he heard the first whimper, it was a kicked puppy sort of sound. He pulled his head off Jacob's shoulder and the wolf curled into the fatal position and began whimpering louder.

Listening into his mind, Edward could see flashes of different people. He recognised Billy Black; his father. But there was another woman with friendly, loving eyes. There were also two girls there that had a vague resemblance Jacob and a strong resemblance to Billy.

Jacob's skin was cooling slightly and Edward wasn't so sure that was a good thing for a wolf considering their temperature was also so hot. He rubbed his cold hands quickly together to cause friction to make them seem warm.

Then he placed his slightly warm hands to his bare arm and rubbed quickly but not hard enough to give him a burn. The action made Jacob startle awake and he shoved his hand at Edward; their two hands connected and linked for a brief moment.

The strangest feeling went through Jacob, he was temporarily rendered blind by a bright white light and his body felt strange, like he was content and he wasn't feeling starving. He just wanted to curl up in his wolf form on Edward.

Then it hit him, like a bullet to the chest. This was no ordinary feeling. Sam had had that when you knew, you really knew. He knew alright but he was not going to accept it with a smile, he was going to fight this.

He ripped his hand back and the feeling of being slightly chilly and really hungry came back, he jumped back to the opposite side of the wall and refused to look at Edward. He wouldn't look at him, think of him and he was going to breathe through his mouth as not to smell that heavenly scent.

He wasn't even sure when he stopped thinking that the vampire smelt so sickly sweet.

Edward was confused, that was just the oddest reaction, he had been reading the wolf's thoughts still and he too had been blinded by that light and he had felt that feeling of content, he hadn't wanted to eat anything either.

Whatever it was got Jacob worried, he was trembling, his head down on his knees. He guessed that it couldn't be good if he was acting like that. He decided to leave Jacob alone and he just hoped that Alice hurried, he was _really _hungry.

* * *

Jacob woke up to the sight of his knees, they were damp slightly and his eyes were stinging, he had fallen asleep after he had learnt that he had … done _that _with the vampire who probably didn't understand what had happened.

He had no idea how he was going to hide this from the others, Sam was seriously going to maim him, he knew that Seth, Quil and Embry wouldn't mind. Leah may give him a hard time but she would give pretty quickly and Emily was Emily she wouldn't judge.

He had no idea what his father would say, Billy would be so mad with him. What if he disowned him or kicked him out or refused to talk to him. What if he got really really mad, like really mad and walloped him.

He shook his head wildly,

Billy was a lot of things but abusive he wasn't, he wouldn't hurt Jacob, he loved his son too much for being the only one out of their family to stay by his side. Jacob flinched when he realised that he had forgotten all about Billy.

What if he thought that he had run away just like Bella?

"Is everything alright Jacob?" Edward asked politely, he had been closely watching the wolf and his thoughts but he hadn't let go what exactly had happened and why half his group were going to beat him up.

Jacob jumped, he had forgotten about the vampire, he looked up. Edward looked worse than the night before – if that was even possible. The mulberry bruises were now a bright violet and his eyes were literally all black there was no little shine or anything.

He looked ravenous!

"Yes but your not okay, why don't you eat a rat or something I thought your leeches liked animals" he sneered pushing away the concern and the wolf's need of wanting to offer their blood once more.

Edward mentally recoiled at the insult; he thought that they were over that already, that they were almost becoming acceptant of each others races. In a strange way it hurt him to see that it wasn't the same for the wolf.

Jacob felt bad, he didn't mean to be horrible, it was just that he was scared and tired and hungry and it seemed like no one was going to come for them.

"Its only _**mutts **_that eat rats and in this case preferably a poisoned one" Edward retorted calmly and Jacob frowned, that was mean too but he guessed that he really did deserve it. He shouldn't have started it.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that" he muttered, it irritated him that he had to keep apologising but the wolf would be pissed if he didn't apologise to his mate and he was just plain being rude so he needed to.

Edward rolled his eyes; Jacob was all over the place.

"What do you know about my kind?" he shape shifted as curiously and Edward thought about it for a while. He had read a lot and picked up bits but it still wasn't a lot that he knew was true. It wasn't like any of them were just going to tell him their secrets.

"Well it isn't very common but wolves; we do this thing called imprinting, do you understand what that means?" Jacob spoke slowly and unsurely. Edward thought about it till his eyes widened, he had heard about imprinting before.

The thoughts that Jacob had been having before suddenly made sense,

"Are you saying that …" he trailed off and Jacob nodded, averting his eyes.

"It hasn't happened before I swear! None of us have ever imprinted on one of yours before, not even people from my great grandfathers time but then strange things are happening in our tribe, I mean we have Leah and we haven't had a girl wolf before" he was rambling but he didn't care.

Edward's eyes were still widened he couldn't believe that Jacob had done _that _to him!

It couldn't have been that Alice had seen this could it? Alice knew that he still loved Bella; she wouldn't have just set him up to see this. Edward took a deep breath and calmed himself down; when he was hungry being mad wasn't a good thing.

"This imprint thing, can you stop it?" he asked curiously.

Jacob couldn't help it but that hurt him, sure Edward wasn't to know but for him to even suggest it. Sure Sam had when he imprinted on Emily while he still loved Leah but still. Edward didn't have the right to say something like that.

He wasn't the one who was an almost slave now, for the rest of his life Jacob would want to make Edward happy, he would change until he was perfectly suited to Edward. It wasn't fair on him at all but of course a _bloodsucker _wouldn't understand.

Edward frowned, from his thoughts it seemed that he had upset Jacob, that hadn't been his objective but he wasn't about to take it back now. He needed to know the truth; he didn't want to be drawn to anyone else but Bella.

"No you can't stop it. If the person… the imprintee doesn't want the imprinter then they can just get on with there life provided they don't come into contact with the imprinter otherwise they feel drawn" Jacob explained, his voice was flat like he was giving up.

"What happens to the Imprinter?" Edward asked next and before Jacob could answer that he didn't know; Edward was overcome by strong stomach cramps that left him bowling over and dry retching. He was feeling some of the most painful hunger pangs he had ever felt.

'_Shit, what the hell is the matter with him?'_

"Edward, are you alright?" he asked ignoring the fact that he was still annoyed that the vampire didn't want to be bonded to him. He hated to admit it but he would never forgive himself if the vampire _really _kicked the can opener.

"Just one moment …. _Please_", the vampire's jaws were clamped together trying to stop the thick venom from drooling out his mouth. He felt like Emmett had sucker punched him in the stomach at full strength. That was pretty much like being slammed into by a couple of eighteen wheelers, not that he had quite felt that before.

"_Jesus – _fuck are you crazy, I'm not going to _leave_ you like this! Take some damn blood, it won't kill me!!" he hated feeling desperate but he couldn't just leave the vampire looking like he had just been hit by a train! He was still his mate and he wanted to protect him.

"I _won't _take your blood; no one deserves to be robbed by monsters. Can you just come here?" Edward managed to gasp out; forcing his back against the wall and clutching his stomach tightly trying to substitute the hungry cramping with real pain.

"Sure, sure"

Jacob sighed and crawled over to sit next to him, Edward lay his head on Jacob's shoulder and softly panted, not only was he feeling hungry but he was also exhausted and he felt colder than he usually did but that was to be expected since it had been so long since he had fed.

"Is there anything I can do to help a little?" Jacob asked slowly easing his arm around the vampire's waist to gently rub his aching stomach. Edward was surprised at the wolf's sudden attempt to make him feel better after their fight but it was seriously appreciated.

"No this is satisfactory for now but I fear that if we have to wait any longer, I may have to take you up on that generous offering", the vampire murmured closing his eyes and trying to relax himself on Jacob's shoulder. As childish as it sounded the gentle tummy rub was actually helping him a great deal.

Jacob sighed, if Edward was going to take blood; he just wanted him to get it over with instead of all the stalling. He didn't want to take back his offer next time if he didn't feel absolutely sure that the vampire would be able to stop.

"Sure, sure"

* * *

"Aurelia didn't you hear Cyrus?!" Sophronia snapped, looking back at the crazy vampire who was busy fidgeting with objects around the dungeons. It was pure luck they happened to have found the mutt and other vampire near Aro's old vampire dungeon.

"No, leave her. This is definitely a good idea" Cyrus interrupted airily and almost disapprovingly as if he knew something they both didn't. Aurelia just grinned and kept fidgeting before she moved back to stand with the others. Edward was _going _to eat that mutt whether he wanted to or not.

"What ..?" the ability stealing vampire asked shortly. She was annoyed that Cyrus had chastised her but at the same time she wanted to know what Aurelia had done. The lady vampire wasn't well known for her plans, they were too 'heat of the moment' based.

"Bombs!" her large eyes sparkled in glee, "Those vampires know that their own is hungry and they may not completely pay attention in their rush. He normally does the scouting and they won't bother!" Cyrus didn't say anything he just began walking away.

The vampires would be arriving at their home only to have that girl tell them of the problem, if they didn't get out of their then his vision may come to pass. Sophronia clobbered Aurelia on the head in agitation before following after Cyrus.

She didn't see why she always had to babysit the berserker vampire!

Aurelia hummed to herself as she ran behind the other two, as soon as the other mutts or the vampires got to close. BANG!! The mountain would collapse burying the two under, if they were injured in anyway Edward's healing powers would take the last of his strength and he would HAVE to feed.

No more would she be underestimated by them or by the others! She couldn't wait to be the one Aro favoured, she _wasn't _crazy and soon he would know; they would all know and she would _never _let them forget it!


	3. Everybody’s running

**BloodyPinkRose – okay I know it's been a long time and I'm sorry! Truly so here is the next chapter, I got over my block and I know where this is going now! It's a bit of a rambly chapter later on but surely you would ramble too if you had just been well **_**without **_**spoiling the chapter, if you had been clobbered over the head.**

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT BUT I DO HOWEVER DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO '**_**ElleloveMax85'**_** TO SAY THANKS FOR GETTING MY ASS INTO GEAR AND MAKING ME UPDATE AND TO '**frapanappy' TO SAY SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE! AM I FORGIVEN ??

**Review replies ... happen to be at the bottom :)**

* * *

Chapter three: Everybody's running

"We'll find him Billy, don't worry. While we're gone why don't you call Rachel and Rebecca to come stay with you?" Sam asked, the rest of the wolves stood behind him. They were all going to find him again even if their search came back unhappy.

Billy nodded and sighed, Charlie placed his large pale hand on his shoulder. "They'll find them; I'll have any spare officers check around Forks too. Jacob will come back to you, don't worry" he smiled in what he hoped was reassurance and Billy nodded wheeling himself away from the door.

Charlie shut the door and walked after his friend, he knew what the man was feeling, when Bella had walked out of his life and her mother's two years ago and no one knew where she was he was a state. It was only thanks to Sue Clearwater that he ever got through it.

He may still not know what became of his daughter but he just knew that she was alright where ever she was and that when she was finished with whatever she had to do she would come back to them. He just had to wait for her and wait he would!

Until then he had to be there for Billy until his son came home and he knew deep inside that Jacob would come home soon as well. Jacob wasn't the type to run away and not come back; not when he knew how much his father needed him.

Billy needed his son, relied on him a lot more than Charlie ever had on Bella and he thanked whoever was out there a hundred times for that. He would have killed himself already if he had relied on her the way Billy did Jacob.

He silently prayed even though he had already sworn to himself that God had abandoned him when Bella never turned up home to him. Billy needed Jacob and he would keep praying that the boy came home until the day that he did.

* * *

"What took you so long?!" Alice growled flinging open the door, the strength at which she did it had the door coming through the other side of the wall. The five vampires just looked at her totally unaware of what she was talking about and why she was freaking out.

She knew she should have stopped Esme and Carlisle from going after the other three a day later. Now she was about ready to have a heart attack; she couldn't believe that she hadn't had some sort of warning before hand.

Jasper walked over to her and grabbed one hand silently; he squeezed it lightly and began projecting a calming feeling. Alice wanted to scream at him to stop it, she was so mad she hadn't seen that they would take this long. Something told her that there was another psychic at work here and that maybe they were blocking each other.

"We need to leave!" she ordered grabbing a coat despite the fact she didn't need it, she had to complete her outfit after all. Carlisle looked at her patiently; he wasn't going anywhere until she calmed down and explained the situation at hand.

"Edward is in trouble!" that got everyone's attention as she thought it would do.

Esme suddenly seemed to stand closer than she was before; she knew how it was. If there was danger Carlisle would automatically wish that she stayed behind and it had nothing to do with the fact that she was female. He just liked to always keep her out of danger despite the fact that he always took their 'children' with him.

This time she **wasn't **going to be left behind. She had always had a special relationship with Edward and no one was going to make her stay behind when he was at jeopardy! She would be there, right along the others until he was safe.

"What happened?" Jasper asked the question that they were all waiting for Alice to explain. It seemed that if he didn't ask then no one would and Alice would just become more agitated which was what he was trying to avoid. It wasn't often that Alice went off hand; there was a reason for that!

"I may have told Edward that Jacob Black – Yes Rosalie that is the werewolf; don't sneer like that – was in trouble with the Volturi guard. He left, I saw that you would be back two days ago, what happened to you?" she asked impatiently and Emmett grinned before shrugging sheepishly.

"Pack of mountain lions; couldn't resist." Alice just growled at him uncharacteristically. She had been feeling so helpless alone while they were busy chasing some dumb pack of lions. If she wasn't so desperate to get moving she would have lunged at the big lug of muscle.

"Edward hasn't eaten in over three; nearing four weeks and he is trapped in a small cell with Jacob Black and has been now for five days!" she finally told them. Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett all wrinkled their noses; they felt sorry for Edward, the smell must have been awful.

Alice narrowed her eyes, she was no Edward but even she knew what they were thinking, and they were completely missing the point! Forgetting the smell; they should have been thinking what their 'brother' would be forced to do if he was left alone for much longer

Carlisle looked intrigued; he was actually surprised that Edward hadn't eaten the young wolf yet though he was glad. Edward would never have forgiven himself for killing another human especially since it was Bella's best friend!

"Well then, lets not waste anymore time, shall we?" he asked and they all nodded. They had barely been standing at the door five minutes and they were already gone; their house fully locked up and looking completely untouched!

* * *

Jacob sighed; he felt like crap! His stomach was empty and he wasn't getting much water from the droplets that went through the rocks. If he been in that cell longer than a week he would probably be laughing in hysterics about how at least he was getting the posh stuff; water from mountain rock ... mineral water or whatever they were calling it.

"Do your pack know where to look for you?" Edward asked curiously slightly shifting from the bigger wolf's shoulder. Jacob shook his head slightly, he had left in a rush he had been angry for a long time and felt the need to leave without anyone being able to follow him.

"How about you?" Jacob finally asked; he wasn't so sure he wanted to sit in silence anymore. He needed every distraction he could get before he went mad or hysterical. There were so many things he was worried about that he really didn't want to think about at that moment.

"Alice", that was all Edward would say. He didn't want to give away too much and if the werewolf asked why he was there he wouldn't tell him that it was Alice that told him that Jacob needed help. He could just see it now. Jacob would have a fit.

"Well let's hope that El Pixie gets a move on." he sighed. Edward would have chastised him for being mean if he wasn't already pissed that she had got him into this whole mess. He hoped she choked on some blood while he was busy starving to 'death'.

"Yes let's", Edward agreed almost silently.

The two sat in a somewhat comfortable silence until the ground started rumbling; they were small but they seemed like they were from deep within. They barely had time to cry out in surprise before the cell ceiling caved and their worlds turned black!

* * *

"Where now?" Esme asked looking at Alice desperately. Alice had a really bad feeling about all of this something wasn't right and for whatever reason she was being blocked. Somehow she just knew that it had something to with the Vulturi Guard. She had heard about some of the strange powers they possessed.

"I don't –" she began as she looked at the surrounding around her; the others walked around to see if they could hear or feel something then it happened! Emmett must have felt something or heard something because he started yelling and running towards a certain part of the mountain.

Alice screamed out to him as a flurry of pictures flashed through her mind, Jasper was over to her in a second and grasping hold of her hand tightly; she subconsciously squeezed back hard as the pictures flashes by quicker and quicker until they suddenly stopped and she was lurched forward.

"Emmett **NO**!" she shouted as realisation occurred to her but it was too late Emmett had already over stepped the line and it was an instinctive spur of the moment movement from Rose that even managed to save his life once more.

They watched in pure horror as the mountain they now knew to be housing Edward exploded and flew apart until there was nothing left but land that had become uneven from the flying rock. Alice's heart wrenched and she couldn't help the shriek that tore from her throat.

"_**EDWAAAAAAAAAARD!!"**_

* * *

He could hear a persistent dripping, a sound that he hadn't heard where they were before. As he stirred more from the abyss he had been in he realised that it was a lot harder to breathe than before.

The dripping was really odd, it was echoing which told him; despite his half conscious state that wherever he was it was large and open space, leaving plenty of room for the sound to travel around and reach his ears. Sadly although people thought that werewolves always hard enhanced abilities in the mornings ... or at least in the mornings for Jacob he was little more than a human.

In all meanings of the word!

Awareness was returning and he let out a breathy groan when his body shifted and attacks of pain were thrown in his face; whatever the hell had happened he was in complete agony and he didn't know why. He was also lying on something hard.

Stone cold hard and not the stone cold hardness that one would think a vampire would feel like. It was the stone cold hardness of actually stone but there was definitely none of that randomly lying around when they were trapped in the cell before.

His eyebrow furrowed as he attempted to move again with failed results, whatever the hell had happened to them he didn't know, he couldn't remember. They had been talking hadn't they? Edward and himself then what happened?

He really didn't know ... it was an odd idea and it left him feeling oddly incomplete.

The feeling of being stared at and a strange feeling of knowing someone was coming his way successfully got his eyes to at least 'un-stick' themselves and they snapped open. His body didn't seem to want to listen to him but there was little he could do to remedy that.

Looking up he met eyes with fangboy –Edward that is. His bottomless black pools seemed to stare right through him. He didn't hold the stare that Jacob expected; in fact all he could detect from them was concern, not hunger.

He was talking now but he could only see those lips moving, yes his lips ... they were perfect, everything about him was. What was he thinking; whatever had happened to them must have screwed up his head.

Fangy bent down; Jacob would be rolling in hysterics if he actually move, _fangy _he didn't know where that one had come from. His mind worked in strange ways when he was confused, he watched as Edward moved closer.

It was almost like he was outside his own mind, it was pretty weird. He didn't even know what the hell was happening and then – then the ass just had to touch him didn't he; couldn't leave him to lie there and make up retarded nicknames in his head and internally laugh.

He couldn't leave him there feeling numb and confused but strangely content. He wasn't hungry or tired ... hell he felt like he was floating but no, the asshole just had to _fucking _touch him. It was like a mass of feelings bounding into him at once.

He was suddenly hot, his ankle _fucking _– Jesus it was burning, like a burning that just wouldn't go away and well he was just so fucking confused and he didn't understand and Edward, the asshole just ..... stupid bloodsucker ... LEECH!!

Why couldn't he just leave it a-fucking-lone. There he went again the fucker was talking but Jacob couldn't hear him yet, what a fucking weird thing, did a fucking mountain fall on him or something did he suddenly get a build up of wax.

The burning returned full force and Jacob paled, he didn't even know how he could explain the feeling! The last thoughts he had was that he was going to _fucking _maim bloodboy – _ha! Bloodboy – _when he next woke up!

* * *

Edward sighed,

Well at least the idiot didn't have any broken bones, it just looked like a bad sprain, a really bad one and maybe a possible dislocation. Hell he didn't know he was no Carlisle, God that pissed him off alright.

Maybe he shouldn't have touched him there, Carlisle always did say that when someone had a broken bone or something they shouldn't move or be moved or something. It was safe to say that Jacob w_ouldn't _be up for a while yet now.

When Edward had come to, the idiot mutt was half buried under mountain rubble, hell he could be concussed for all Edward knew, all he could think of doing was maybe elbowing him every few hours to make sure he was still alive. Maybe ask a few questions here and there.

While Jacob had drifted on in his unconsciousness he had searched around the place, it was odd he thought they would have died or something but it seemed that the cell floor that they were in had just collapsed under the strain of the mountain coming down and they had just fallen into some under chamber or something.

When he thought about it maybe it was a good thing this mountain collapsed, hey it wouldn't have surprised him if it was the crazy one that set this up, she would have kittens if she found out that she had accidently helped them.

For all he knew humans weren't smart enough to think to build dungeons in mountains but Aro, _Aro _was certainly strange enough to think of it and the fact that they weren't able to break the bars to their cell made sense.

That cell may have been part of a vampire dungeon and she had just collapsed the floor to something beneath that was actually _helpful _looking around Edward had found food, like ACTUAL food but it was human food.

It didn't smell off so maybe that would help the mutt which would in turn help him, if he was going to feed off him then Jacob needed to replace the blood he had taken pretty quickly in time for the next feed.

Edward had also found bones, withering dried up bones, if he were human and not used to using his fangs to rip things apart he would have retched and thrown up. He guessed that this – this chamber they had found was in fact the slave quarters.

This place had food and half decomposed bodies as well as fully decomposed bodies, if this _was _one of Aro's dungeons he would still need to have food supplies and what was better than having his own blood bank of people.

Feeding them very little was sure to make the blood taste foul without nutrients so surely that would add to the punishment of being in the cell. Edward was just glad that the fallen mountain had squashed all the bones and rotting bodies.

He didn't want to see them!

He sighed once more and sat down on a jutting piece of mountain rock, his eyes seeking out his only meal ticket for however long they were going to be down there for. He hoped that Carlisle knew where this place was.

He was really their only hope and since he had been with Aro ... well maybe he would know about it.

Maybe ...

Jesus he hoped that Jacob – because well his name was _Jacob _and if they were going to be here together he might as well get used to calling him it – wasn't going to die or anything, he didn't want **that **on his conscience as well.

Maybe he should wake him now just to make sure he still knew who he was, Goodness he couldn't deal with an amnesiac werewolf how the hell would they even live ... Jesus how would he explain but then maybe getting dinner wouldn't be so hard.

Edward slammed his head into his hands ... maybe he was going crazy too, maybe a piece of rock hit him too hard as well or maybe ... maybe he just needed some blood, some nice human – or werewolf he wasn't all that picky really- blood to just slither down his throat and fill him with warmth.

He could almost taste it ...

Maybe he should wake up the wolf now ...

Jesus what the hell was wrong with him ...

That was a lot of maybes; he didn't think he had ever been in such a 'maybe' mood.

Christ he was losing it, he was also going to hell ...

But he knew that already.

Damn he needed to eat something!

* * *

Jasper held Alice tightly as she buried herself in the crook of his neck, she just wouldn't stop crying. She was acting like she had just lost a twin sibling or something and Jasper understood, he really did. She was blaming herself ...

After all she was the seer, she was meant to see this kind of stuff; but she hadn't and she felt that she had indirectly murdered her own 'brother'. Jasper didn't blame her at all if anyone was to blame it would be Emmett for not taking care – but he would never say that! – besides he didn't even think Edward was dead.

The fool was too much of a slippery bastard to die easily. He was alive – maybe slightly half dead from being conked on the head by a mountain – but hey he was still alive. He knew it, call it a feeling or something.

Rose was fussing over Emmett who was trying to calm her down and tell her that yes even though she had covered his whole torso in a big ass bruise that hurt like hell – he didn't know a girl could have so much arm strength and she didn't even have big biceps- it didn't matter because she had once again saved his life and really that was all that was to it.

Esme was standing there looking a little dazed and Carlisle was being all doctor like and flashing a torch – where the hell did that come from – in her eyes or something weird could he be checking for shock or something ...

He was also whispering to her, telling her that everything was going to be alright because he knew where Edward was ... that of course got all of their attentions!

"Wait you said you knew where he was?" Jasper as smoothly and quietly, a calming feeling spreading amongst them, Alice squeezed him tighter in almost annoyance but didn't even look up to see what her father was trying to say.

She was expecting him to go on about Edward's corpse or something …

Carlisle nodded, "This is one of Aro's places and the way that the mountain collapsed tells me that they would have just fallen into the darker depth of the dungeon if you like. This means that other than being slightly concussed with a few broken bones they have a good chance of still being alive!"

It was like a chain reaction.

Esme burst out into sporadic happy tears and flung her arms around Carlisle's neck sobbing and murmuring about how happy she was and how stupid she was to think he was dead. Jasper nodded to himself, he had thought so.

Emmett smiled goofily and Rose smacked him again but she was hiding a smile. Alice felt like a fool for worrying, of course Edward wouldn't go down like that! He was the Edward Anthony Masen _Cullen_!

The only way he was going down is if she decided he was going down, she let out a giggle and glomped Jasper! He would be fine for a few hours while they celebrated never mind the fact that the way into the dungeon was now covered over by massive bits of mountain that they –as a vampire family with super strength – still couldn't lift on their own.

"I smell _**dog!**_"Rosalie suddenly said pausing her chat with Emmett, they all seemed to snap into serious mode and huddled together in a line. The mutts may have one of their own in there but they weren't going near that mountain.

Goodness knows how stable it wasn't and they were certainly brash when they were like this! If need be they were going to have to leave and go back later; the werewolves couldn't find out that Jacob was there.

Or else Edward and Jacob may very well be killed in an attempt to save them!

* * *

Jules0489 – Truly you think so? Thank you! I will continue no matter how slow I update

Joralie – I'm glad you like it so! Here is the next chapter I hope that you like it as much as the others and sorry for such a long wait!

Nck – thank you! I hope you like this chapter too!

Well err ... I hope you all liked it and I'll try not to take an age to update again!


	4. Crushed Upon My Skin

**BloodyPinkRose - See not so long this time! I really like this chapter, not sure why but I do and I really liked doing the Aro part mehehe. Anyways please do tell me if he isn't in character so I can tweek it! I only read up to Eclipse because my friend told me the ending of Breaking Dawn and I wanted to kill someone .... yeah so you may have to correct me on parts. Well enjoooooy :) review replies at the bottom! Thank you for them all by the way, I really am enjoying this story a lot more than most of my others! I DONT OWN TWILIGHT!!**

* * *

Chapter four: Crushed Upon My Skin

"That isn't going to work for long is it?" Esme asked Carlisle, they had returned home until Carlisle could think up a plan, the wolves were too suspicious and if they had simply led them to believe they were there for hunting, there was a big possibility that they would just keep hanging around.

Carlisle seemed to think about it before sighing, there was a fifty/fifty chance, it depended on how much they needed or wanted to get Jacob back, if they were really desperate then they were sure to go back there. Or if they even caught the smallest sniff of him ... well that was it.

"Well the chance is we won't have much time to get them out; I need to search around to see if I can pin the exact location that we need but as for the plan. Esme-" he turned to the beautiful brunette that he basically viewed as his wife, she smiled and nodded giving him her full attention.

"I need you Alice and Jasper to stay on watch duty just in case the wolves do come back when we go to get them, I know you may not care much for young Jacob but he may have injuries which would need to be looked at ASAP. Rose, Emmett the two of you will be with me!" he told them thoughtfully.

There was a big chance that Jacob would be injured and if they hadn't landed in the right chamber underneath they may not have access the food needed to heal his ailments. Carlisle didn't even want to think or what else that would mean if there wasn't food there!

At least if there was food there, Edward could drink off Jacob and the boy could replenish his strength from the food. Then he couldn't know if the wolf would allow that; after all who knew what mojo his tribe had been spreading about vampires drinking blood of their victims.

It could be truly the most terrifying experience or it could just be the most pleasurable one ...

* * *

A sharp elbow jerked him in the side and knocked him from the calm darkness he was lying in, to the uncomfortable cobbled ground, a groan was forced from his throat as he became more conscious. _Man_! His body was really aching! He didn't even try to open his eyes.

He didn't even want to know!

"Drink." For once he didn't care that he was drinking who knew what from one of his sworn enemies; all he could think was the fact that whatever he was drinking had a sweet scent and that his throat was really parched. He greedily drank from whatever was being held to his lips until it was gently pulled away from his gasping mouth.

It was replaced for another, a hard edged objected but this was a much fresher taste, it was water and it soothed his throat and helped wash the sweet scented liquid down. His mind suddenly switched to overdrive ... sweet scented, wasn't water, didn't have access to OJ ... vampire ... _**blood?!**_

He pushed his arms out and ignored as the cup was thrown to one side, he ignored his steadily receding aches and crawled backwards and only when his back hit the wall did he even bother to open his eyes. He knew ... he knew that his idea was correct; if his pain was going away so fast then it had to be blood.

He glared at the vampire in front of him with unforgiving eyes ... how dare he! How dare he attempt to ... to, to turn him into one of _**them?! **_Edward sighed and shook his head moving to pick up the strange goblet before disappearing briefly to put it away, why did everyone always think the worst.

Jesus seriously it wasn't even blood, whoever had found this place after Aro and his lot left had left a lot of stuff around, they weren't off yet but they certainly weren't new stuff! It was just some syrup that he had diluted down with water, he had thought that the sugar would have helped.

Aro definitely knew how to pick his spots though because this particular mountain happened to have a natural river throwing deep down underneath. It had been tricky to reach but he was sure that Jacob would most definitely need to drink water. Whoever lived there before wasn't a threat either ...

Nope; Edward had found the remains of a person that was definitely in rather newish aged fashion, it wasn't a fresh corpse but it was by no means just bone or even half decomposed. He moved back to the werewolf still throwing him the evil eye and resisted the urge to slam his head against the large pieces of rock.

Anything would be better than this ...

"You ... you ..." the wolf stuttered and Edward rolled his eyes, wasn't he just a bright spark now, he could repeat the same three later word. He was really convinced that he wasn't just a dumb mutt now ... _**not! **_He didn't bother to open his mouth, he just sat down, being sure to be out of arms length for the wolf.

"You ... you ..." Jacob sounded like a broken record; Edward decided to give him a little push before he ended up giving himself a hernia or something. Like Edward had any blood left to spare to help _**him **_geez! If he could Edward would like to eat himself but he wasn't so such that would work out well.

"Yes. Me. Vampire. Help. Not. Feed. You. !" he told the other slowly, dryly. He wasn't usually so rude but who were there to chastise him. He may be dead but he was still male and no one should get between a man and his next meal. Especially when he hadn't eaten a good meal in a looooong time.

Jacob was going to be a good meal ... he could already smell it!

His mocking behaviour seemed to smack the giant of a young man out of his stupor as he began throwing verbal abuses at the vampire despite the fact Edward had just told him that there had been no blood in their exchange. When he noticed that he wasn't getting a response Jacob stopped freaking and panted, his anger had just been zapped out of him.

And then it clicked,

Edward saw the enlightenment and felt like clapping, the clever puppy had finally got it, woop-de-fucking-doo! It had taken him long enough. Meanwhile he had to stay there like a burnt out piece of corn that was almost begging the farmer to water it. Blood was definitely his water!

"You didn't give me blood?" he asked slowly and Edward shook his head, "We aren't dead?" was his next question and though Edward let out a snort he did shake his head again. Jacob nodded before biting his lip, that was good enough for him and the pain going could be his body working with the sugar he had been given.

He was simply healing himself no weird thing there ... nope none at all!

"Does this mean there is food?" he asked excited and Edward nodded, his stomach let out a growl worthy of a lion when he saw the nod, it was almost like it had eyes of its own. He blushed and patted his stomach before he remembered the other still hadn't eaten.

He didn't want to feed a vampire but he seemed to be the only fuel tank available so he guessed that as long as he had food he wouldn't mind playing the part of food for someone else!

"Er ... listen, I know I can be a bit of a dick-" Edward snorted louder than before leading Jacob to pause and send him another set of evil eyes, he was trying to apologise without saying that he was sorry. "Look! Its not easy for me alright!" he finally burst out, he just didn't know how else to say it!

The way Edward's eyes bulged out was almost comical, "_**What?!**_" he hissed incredulously, "it's not easy for _**you?! **_Hello starving _**vegetarian **_vampire here! You are a walking temptation; all I want to do is dig my fangs into the side of your neck and suckle until I literally cannot hold anymore of your warm life juices!"

He too was panting by the time he had finished just the way Jacob's eyes were now the ones that were bulging comically; sure _he _may have been slightly over exaggerating but the asshole didn't have to put it like that ... geez and just when he was going to offer his blood up for the taking too ...

Talk about shooting yourself in the foot.

Edward let out a long groan as he stomach cramped again but this one was much like the one that had him almost comatose against Jacob before all this falling through the wall crap happened. He eased his tense body back against the rock wall and let his head slump back ignoring the slight throb as it hit.

He panted slightly before letting out a long groan ... he was soooo hungry.

Jacob sighed and calmed himself down too before moving to sit next to the vampire. This was so awkward but he hadn't forgotten how mad he still was for the fact that the vampire had rejected the idea of being his mate but then at the same time he didn't want Edward to die.

"Listen, stop being such an ass and just take it!" he muttered flinging his wrist out as if he wasn't internally screaming for the vampire to resist again. Edward opened his tired eyes and Jacob could see the strain and the effort that was put into forcing those intense orbs open.

"I can't. I won't!" Edward told him sternly though his eyes were focused on the deliciously soft skin of the wrist in front of him, urgh! How he wanted to sink his fangs into the soft skin, feel that flexible coating strain before giving way to the power his fangs held. He craved the crimson water.

Jacob pulled back and Edward's heart sank thinking that he had decided to listen to him ... for once.

Edward was surprised when the mutt –_Jacob- _used one of his sharp claws to slit his wrist, he winced and forced himself to look away as the blood –_his blood- _welled under his skin before slowly seeping through. His people were said to be savages that ripped things apart but in truth blood, guts and gore creeped him out when he thought about it...

Edward's eyes almost slipped shut in pure ecstasy as the scent of that heavenly liquid hit his nose like a big slab of smelly just gutted tuna! His tongue lashed out a caught a drop of blood before it touched the ground and he moaned loudly in delight ... there was just no way to compare.

Jacob's eyes were closed but his face was aflame from hearing the vampire moan like he was in the middle of receiving a blowjob or something. He decided that he wasn't even going to ask, he just hoped that Edward hurried because his wrist was pounding and he really hadn't eaten enough to fully feed him.

Edward was slowly lapping at the blood but he seemed to be in _just _enough control of the bloodlust that he wasn't sinking in his fangs. He probably knew that if he did that then he wouldn't have his personal blood bank longer. It started to get a little weird when Edward began licking slightly further up and further down from the wound as he lapped.

Jacob would have pushed him away but the really disturbing thing was that he really _**liked **_it. It was creepily erotic, his mind started to drift away from the warning bells that maybe he should stop him but it was just soo relaxing to have his mate act like this, like he almost mattered to him.

He was almost so far gone that he almost didn't feel Edward slip his fangs in and it wasn't until he felt the strange feeling of lost and a pulling sensation from his wrist that his eyes burst open and he wrenched his wrist away from the vampires mouth. He let out a loud groan of pain as his skin ripped when the fangs caught but he knew he had to get out of there.

Without looking back he got up and ran in the direction he remember Edward taking the cup. He was embarrassed to find that he was even a little hard from the attentions paid to his wrist before the big 'bite'. _**Fuck! **_he felt stupid, what the hell was he thinking trusting a bloodsucker?! Even if they were mates there was no excuse!

* * *

Jacob splashed his face with the strange little stream he found, he had managed to keep his eyes looking straight as he made his way through this weird place. He didn't look at any of the strange body-like things that had been lurking around, he wasn't sure whether he would puke or he was worried they would pull a 'Thriller' and get up to dance for him.

He shivered; he really was turning crazy from blood loss.

"I didn't take that much." Jacob let out an unmanly shriek and almost fell straight into the stream and he would have if Edward hadn't caught hold of his strong jacket and pulled him back. Jacob shrugged off the hands and moved on to splashing the seeping blood off his half torn wrist.

The only thing he could be glad for was the fact that he hadn't thought to cut his vein. Sometime his intelligence scared even himself!

"Who are you talking to bloodboy because it surely better not be me!" he snapped angrily, splashing his wrist with more vigour and wincing when it strung too much for him to deal with. He was really mad, he didn't even know what he was mad about. Edward sighed and knelt on a rock to look at the stream.

"You sure are angry a lot aren't you?" he stated more than asked and Jacob sent him a scathing dark look, he didn't want to listen from preaching from his father. He definitely wasn't about to take it from some random Joe with fangs that had just ripped his wrist open. Talk about _**rude!**_

"Look, Jacob-" he ran a dainty pale hand through his messy locks and counted to ten in his head, "-you don't like me because of what I said about the imprinting thing and you won't believe me even if I were to say that I didn't mean it the way it came out-" Jacob cut him off.

"**Look! **It's not about that alright, I just don't like you, after all who could like a fangy-bloodsucker-bloodboy-leach like you?!" he snapped and Edward reacted faster than Jacob could get anything else out. He pinned the taller male to the ground and growled, Jacob's eyes widened.

Well looks like someone had their strength come back to them ...!

"Whatever your problem is with my kind, I don't _**care **_the only thing keeping us both alive is each other so until we get out of here you will have to deal with me. I won't have you permanently insulting me or my family! I am being civil but if you continue to act like your kinds subspecies then I will result to playing dirty!" his suddenly deep moulton topaz red eyes blazing in anger.

Jacob struggled before giving up angrily, despite his weight and size the two of them were evenly matched and there was nothing he could do about it. He had to lie there and take this lecture until Edward was happy with his response, so he grit his teeth and spat out a very vague idea of apologising.

Edward searched his eyes once more before nodding jerkily and sitting up, grabbing Jacob's injured wrist and ignoring his pain filled hisses. If the fool had waited he was only going to take one gulp and then the wound would have closed up, wasn't he paying attention to the licking before hand?!

Noo! The fool had to just rip his fangs out and just ruin all the healing foundations ... geez seriously and people said you could teach old dogs new tricks?? He was beginning to think it _**was **_only old dogs that could learn them because no matter how many times he tried to teach Jacob he just wasn't listening.

Jacob couldn't do anything to stop the other male dragging him to the stream and dunking his arm straight into it, Jacob struggled viciously and yelped out loud but Edward only tightened his grip and submerged his arm further shaking it around to make sure any dirt was out of it.

After a few moments he pulled it up and inspected it and when he was happy he raised the tanned wrist up to his face and began to lick around the wound once more. His eyes became half lidded as he was torn between the pleasure of tasting that soft juicy flesh again and seeing what the reaction from the taller male would have.

Jacob eyes were shocked and his mouth was almost gaping open but it was letting out tiny excited pants and whimpers. **Interesting development! **Edward hid his smirk, could this be a 'mates' thing or was this a Jacob 'secret' reaction. He carefully placed the healing wrist down and smiled crookedly.

"There you go, just keep it clean; it should be healed pretty quickly."

He almost smacked himself when he thought about everything he was thinking about, he didn't know if he was just feeling more like his old self because he had finally consumed some of the 'rich in protein' stuff but for once he wasn't actually feeling like Bella ruined his life.

He felt free, sure a small part of him was screaming that it was wrong of him to think about anything or anyone else other than Bella and her safety but for once he felt like he was free to make his own decisions for himself again. At least for now all he was going to think about was getting them out alive!

Jacob was rubbing his wrist and looking at the ground in his own little trance, he was almost like a lost puppy without his pack he just didn't know what to do with himself. It was really quite sad really. Edward rolled his eyes and rose to his feet, cringing when some joints creaked in protest.

Jacob stood and brushed past him scowling before walking back towards where he was sure Edward had said there was food, stupid non-real-food-eating fangface! Didn't know what he was missing. Edward shook his head and chuckled in amusement before following after him.

* * *

"What ..?" it came from Emmett but they were all thinking it, surrounded around the mass of rubble they expected the two to be under it had completely been closed off ... by humans! This definitely wasn't a good thing and it made things longer than they were going to be.

It may have just been another scouting to see if anything would jog the memory for Carlisle as to where the other entrance was. They could see the wolves on the opposite side looking at the humans with something close to disgust. They probably hadn't been allowed to cross the tape either.

One of the men, a short pokey one shuffled over and pushed his wired glasses up his nose as he craned his neck to look at the tall family of vampires. "This is a restricted area, I'm afraid you will have to leave!" he stated rather nasally and before anyone could open their mouth to say something intelligent Emmett burst out with,

"Our brother is in there with some mutt! We aren't leaving!" Alice and Rosalie groaned and Jasper portrayed a sense of calm, he didn't want this human to alert the others yet but there was no way they could actually change anything now that Emmett had stricken!

The human seemed to struggle with himself and it was pretty obvious he wanted to go all crazy get the rescue team out instead he simply sighed and settled for saying, "Right so you say there is a young man and his dog in there?" Emmett guffawed, he might have given them away but that was funny!

Carlisle walked up to the man and shook his hand, "I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen, I'm from Forks hospital and yes there are two young men that _may_ be trapped in there but I believe that they would have got out on time! The effect of this explosion would have given them enough warning" Carlisle explained politely and the man's eyebrows rose to his forehead.

He pulled out a pad and started jotting things down, "So you say, it was an explosion and that there are _two _young men and a dog?" he asked and Emmett snorted louder until Rosalie and Esme both sent him a glare and smacked his muscular arm. He was such a _jerk_ sometimes.

Carlisle shook his head, "Just two young men, excuse my son's ... uncouth name calling." He told the man with a wry smile and the human nodded putting away his pad and hiked up his trousers. That was everything he needed to know from these people for now.

"Well I have your information and your claims; we will sort this out and have those young boys back before you know it! This is still a restricted area so I'm afraid you have to leave still. I'm sorry," then he turned and plodded back to where the team of people were.

"Great job Emmett!" Alice hissed and he looked back at her with narrowed eyes,

"Well if you had told us then we wouldn't even be here!" he shot back angrily.

"What if I wasn't here _**huh**_?! Would you just go around screaming out that we're _**vampires**_!" she retorted her eyes narrowing right down to slits. Emmett was just such an _**ass **_sometimes! Jesus he really pissed her off when he went all 'Alice it's your fault because you didn't see it!'

Rosalie and Jasper just watched the two and shook their heads before turning to Esme and Carlisle, what the hell were they going to do now? Carlisle couldn't walk around or get close so how was he supposed to remember where the entrance was.

The wolves now knew they were there and these humans now thought there were people trapped in there. They weren't going to move away until they were certain that there was no one down and no one was hurt! Carlisle knew that if they got in there a massive investigation would be started.

There would be hundreds of bodies down there!

He sighed, there really was only one thing they could do in times like this and he really didn't want to do. Esme knew exactly what he was going to say as soon as he opened his mouth to sigh. It made her want to sigh as well. It was the best and only thing to do now though.

"Better get packed, we're going to Volterra, Italy ..."

* * *

Her once bright crimson eyes were blank; almost all the bones in her five foot ten body were broken. Any normal person would be dead. She however was no ordinary person, she was a vampire, a vampire that was being punished and this time she didn't think that she would actually be given the chance to recover.

"Do you remember what I told you, the day you accepted my invitation into the Vulturi guard?" he whispered sultrily. His liquid sex voice almost made her moan, not from pleasure, no not this time but from fear, sadness and pain. She had disappointed him yet again.

Her life, her God, her only love no matter how unrequited it was! She lived for him and once again she had disappointed him! This time, this time she didn't think he would forgive her, it hurt her deeply to know that it would be done this way when they were parting on such sorrows.

Her only happiness was that he would be doing it himself.

"Hmm?" that beautiful voice prompted her into focusing on him again and she nodded, just barely, her neck was the only thing that hadn't been snapped. He had not been the one to snap her bones but he had commented that it would be distasteful to see such an elegant neck twisted and ruined.

"That as long as I was efficient and useful you would always want me," she whimpered pathetically and he chuckled, the sound giving her shivers before he let out another sound of confirmation. That had been his exact words and of course she had picked just the ones he wanted to hear.

"I remember that day, so beautiful in your strength, in your power and so scared, you didn't know how to harness that power." He sighed and played with the dirty, bloodied mousy locks, he frowned in distaste at the tainted blood on his fingers but it would wash.

"Aro-" she tried to whimper but he placed a slim, elegant almost translucent finger to her cracked lips, he didn't want to hear her excuses. There may not be a next time for her if she didn't be quiet and listen to what he was saying. He had no time for useless people.

He stood to his knees and brushed himself down, sighing as if this were the biggest bother he had had to deal with, her dulled eyes followed his figure, widened and spilt between panic and hope. Could it be that she had been forgiven again?

He glanced down at her with a strange expression,

"Pathetic, just as you were before. Only this time there is no strength, there is no beauty. Just weakness and weakness is ugly! I have no time for weakness!" his words were hard and scornful and yet his voice sounded like he was in the middle of sweet talking a reluctant lover.

Pure fear and panic stared at him, and she began blubbering, heart wrenching, and disgusting sounds with nothing to even back them up. They sickened him and he turned to leave, not wanting to deal with the sight of her weakness. Thanks to her, his plans were in ruin!

"Aro, **wait** ... **no** _please _just _listen_-" his milky eyes flashed and he turned back and snarled at her, his beautiful features becoming twisted and distorted. It was like she was seeing the real Aro, the power hungry, wicked man who cared for nothing but himself and his empire.

"I do not have to listen to you, **wretched girl**! I saved you and you repay me, like _**this**_?! You don't deserve the privilege of having me tear you apart and watching you burn like the hellion you are!" he turned and stalked out ignoring the loud cries and begging for forgiveness. He didn't want to hear another of her ridiculous words. She had done enough.

He turned to two of the three people waiting at the door of the dingy cell.

"Cyrus, Sophronia deal with her and leave no trace, I don't even want to smell her corpse burning, or you will both face punishment similar to her own!" he ordered before turning to the remaining vampire, his own personal guard Renata. They had work to do now!

"Now to fix what was ruined!" he commented almost sardonically to her before stalking from the room, Renata followed after him at a much slower pace, a certain sadness hung around her as it did every time one of them were executed or slain.

The pale male vampire moved closer and the young looking female vampire followed after him. The two of them were mates and despite the way they both chastised the berserker vampire, they both did care some for her. They had no doubt this was why Aro had them kill her.

To remind them of their failure in protecting her and her crazy impulses.

"_**No**_ ... **no** ... **no** _**please**_!" she was whimpering and begging and Sophronia closed her eyes in pain,

"We're sorry Aurelia!"

Then Cyrus swooped down to commit the deed!

* * *

Jacob grinned and patted his slightly bulging stomach, _**maaaaaan**_, was he full. Sure it was no gourmet restaurant or fast-food joint but it did serve its purpose he almost felt as good as knew. He looked over at the vampire sitting opposite him. He was quite obviously away with the fairies.

"Hey Edward, what do we do now?" he asked curiously licking bits of food from his fingers, the vampire in question reeled back as if startled before he looked at the wolf in confusion. He was so sure that he had just been referred to by his first name.

Nevertheless he answered the question,

"Now? Now I guess we have to wait. We may be strong but even we cannot lift this much rock to get free!" Edward shrugged as he thought it through and Jacob nodded with a pout. He sure felt strong he didn't see why they couldn't at least try.

However he was hardly going to get up and start attempting to move heavy rock without some sort of help. The vampire would probably just sit there watching him with that crooked grin of his. No matter how nice that crooked grin was ...

"Can you tell me more about this imprinting?" Edward suddenly asked and Jacob cocked his eyebrows, so _now _he was interested. Now that he knew they were going to be stuck together for some time, just great. Edward just watched him, not giving away that he wasn't happy with the thoughts he was hearing.

"Can you tell me where Bella is?" Jacob finally shot back and instantly regretted it when the lithe vampire visibly recoiled; Edward hadn't been expecting **that **one anytime soon. He sighed and ran his hand through his copper hair and Jacob followed the action with his eyes.

_How he __really __wanted to do that too! _

"No. She left, I don't know why or how or who she talked to. Maybe she just didn't want to be with a monster anymore!" Edward sighed lowly to himself, it had been the only thing he could come up with, why else would she want to leave him without saying something.

Jacob cocked his eyebrow again, Bella, Mrs. Edward is my life and I love him more than anything, Bella? Was he nuts or just delusional? She wouldn't ever think him a monster she only even poisoned Jacob's ears about how bloody fangtastic Edward was.

"You know this whole self hate thing is getting a little old," he yawned to himself, it really was. Insulting him just wasn't fun because there was always the possibility that he would just turn around and say 'I know!' where the hell was the fun in that.

"Seriously, get over yourself, there are a lot worse things in the world than you and besides your _vegetarian _remember. If anything that's the only thing you can make fun of ... I mean vegetarian vampire ... talk about laaaame!" he rolled his eyes.

Edward couldn't resist the smile, and Jacob felt his heart warm when he saw it.

"Jacob ..." the person in question looked up into those deep moulton amber eyes, the redness had already faded out, Edward must not have drank much of his blood.

"Thank you." the wolf blushed red and looked away clearing his throat awkwardly.

"....You're welcome....."

* * *

**BloodyPinkRose - you likey ?? Ps. the whole smelly tuna thing, I don't like the smell of just gutted fish and neither does Edward lol, what I meant by that was that Jacob's blood was just really pungent ... in a good way :). So enough Jacob, Edward bonding there for you? Okies review replies ...**

**Joralie** - Yup and here is another update for you :), I'm glad you liked the last chapter, I must say I really am enjoying this story, it is really fun to write! So yes I most definately will keep going.

**April** - Not a problem, I may take a long time sometimes .; but I really do like updating and seeing what people think. Here is some more for you and the answer to your question. I hope it lives up to your expectations!


	5. You Let Me Complicate You

BloodyPinkRose - PHEWWW ... This chapter was a lot quicker no? I've actually had this done for a few days but I've just been so busy running around like a headless chicken; my art units are in next week and I'm not where near done so its like **OMG PANIC!!! **Yeah ... you get the point no? Anyways thanks for all the lovely reviews you guys make me want to cry from happiness, I don't think people have ever said so many nice things so soon! Thanks to **XOXOGossipGirl21 **I freaking love you ... No really I do! If it weren't for you checking over and giving me an ending idea, this chapter would be A) smaller and B) attacking readers with exclaimation marks .... hehe. Anyways **ENJOY!! **I don't own Twilight and review replies are at the end :)

* * *

**Chapter five: you let me complicate you**

He sighed and sat down, the fucking rocks wouldn't even move, why the hell were rocks grey ... of all the colours they just had to be grey. He wasn't a grey person, grey was for squares, grey was morbid and boring. Why couldn't they be white? Yeah white, a blank canvas that he could paint red over.

There was nothing like red.... a nice red steak, ketchup, grilled bacon, strawberries, red jelly...

He had to wipe his mouth to make sure there was no drool hanging down, what he wouldn't give for a juicy red steak topped with crispy bacon and ketchup lathered on top with a nice strawberry red jelly dessert. It must really suck to be a blood sucker... haha _suck _to be a blood_sucker..._

"Grey is so URGH ..."

The vampire across the wall from him looked up from the piece of rock he was staring at ... Jesus he didn't think he was that boring yet. What a way to make someone feel like they were good company and since Edward wasn't doing anything he could have helped move some rocks.

"Red ... now that's a good colour, not bright, not dull. Just you know, box standard red, the big R-E-D"

He was met with pure silence and that just pissed him off, they had seemed to be getting on now and then it seemed like the door had just been slammed shut in his face. Thank you and goodnight. Geez he really hated people like that and if he was such bad company why didn't the bloody leach just help move the fucking greyness of doom?

He sighed and shook his head; no he was going to be civil. He was sick of them all thinking that he was a stupid rash mutt because he wasn't. He was Jacob Black, a werewolf that had been top of his class and was nothing but polite.

He wouldn't let these worthless assholes put him down. Bella wouldn't have wanted him to do that, she'd be telling him to show them just who he was and why they were such close friends. He shook his head and sighed kicking up some dust in frustration.

No she wouldn't, Bella would be telling him to stop being childish or something, she would just say be civil and that would be that.

"...So err ... Edward... what's your favourite colour?" he asked curiously

"...Midnight blue ..." the vampire in question returned like he was being forced to, he was back to staring at the rock, that _grey _rock. Jacob wanted to smack himself in the head, seriously what had he done, what the hell had he done to be forced with this _thing _for company.

Even talking to the stupid _grey _rock was better than this; hell even attempting to eat the rock was more fun. Mmm nothing better than breaking all your teeth on some _tasty _weathered down rock. Splendid! He began drumming some random tune on his dusty, grimy cut offs.

"What do you like about midnight blue?" There was no harm in trying again; he remembered that when you did those quizzes you always had to fill in the annoying repetitive, what's your favourite colour. Gosh the thing that annoyed him about that was there were no interesting colours, no vermillion or redcurrant red nope, just black, blue, white, yellow, pink, etc...

Edward sighed, not bothering to lift his eyes from the rock; couldn't a vampire just mope in peace. Seriously what the hell was Jacob's _problem? _He didn't want to talk, he just wanted to be left alone, and he just wanted to think. Was the mutt really so blind that he couldn't see Edward mentally waving banners telling him to leave him the HELL alone? Seriously! If Edward got any more obvious he would have to be shouting at the other to get lost.

He rubbed his temples hard; he was so fucking hungry and not only was he so fucking hungry _again_ he was also wondering about Bella. Why the fuck had she left him?! He wasn't able to comprehend and Edward not knowing something was like a cat without whiskers. Yeah, that was exactly what it was like.

"...I like blue ..." was the vague response and Jacob rolled his eyes, no shit Sherlock, but if he liked blue then why the hell didn't he just say that his favourite colour was blue. Was he stupid or something or was he just trying to hint that he didn't want to talk?

"Really ... so do you mean that blue is your favourite colour?" the wolf asked slowly as if talking to a child that had just began to understand the concept of words. Edward finally looked up with narrowed eyes; Jacob wanted to giggle in glee. Looks like he hadn't liked that!

"...Look, my favourite colour is **Midnight** blue not blue, I answered the question so take it as it were and leave me alone." he snapped and the large cave – room – thingy just filled with silence except for that resounding drip of the water sliding down rock.

'_Geez talk about anti-social what the hell is his problem. Maybe he is a woman in disguise, he certainly has the hormone part down, and now all he needs is a dress and a stupid girl name to go with ... Edwina that could work." _Jacob thought, sniggering to himself

Edward felt a pulse on his forehead and was almost worried that he would strangle the annoying dog sitting opposite him or smash his _own _head against the rock and pray impact was hard enough to off him for real. Yeah. That was how desperate he was, no joke.

'_Hey Edwina, do you want a matching midnight blue handbag to go with that giant midnight blue tampon shoved up your ass?!"_

"My name isn't Edwina!" Edward snapped angrily sitting up with a ridged back to look at the taller male in front of him. Jacob blinked to himself, he was almost certain that he hadn't said that out loud. Maybe he was just imagining what Edward would say if he knew what Jacob was thinking.

Jacob shrugged and just decided to act like he hadn't heard anything. No need to make the other think he was slightly crazy in the head. Not that the vampire would have any grounds to stand on considering he didn't mind sucking blood instead of eating real food. Mmmm steaaaak.

Jacob imagined the little 'Edwina' in his mind strutting around in her _midnight _blue dress, heels and handbag crying about how Prince Bella had left her to take Princess Alice to the ball. He laughed quietly to himself, Bella did seem to spend a lot of time with the little pixie vamp.

Edward's eyes flashed and he stood up angrily and stomped his foot,

"For the last time my name is not _**Edwina **_and I am not hormonal!" he snarled before pacing backwards and forwards angrily. He couldn't even freaking **think **with that fool coming up with strange backwards scenarios in his head. He was a sick, twisted individual!

This time Jacob wasn't going to ignore that...

'_Testing, Testing ... Edwwwwwwwwwwwwina! _

The vampire in question sprang forward in a fit of anger and pinned the other to the ground, at the same time his teeth were out poised in a hiss and he was far from amused. Jacob's eyes widened drastically, he had barely had the time to take his next breath before he was grabbed and knocked to the floor.

"**Stop. That!**" the vampire hissed angrily and Jacob came to his second epiphany, he hadn't been going quack, the vampire had been replying to his thoughts. He knew that the vampires thought his kind were mutts but seriously he wasn't so uncouth that he would actually say cruel things out loud like that!

"Hold your jets! I didn't say anything!" the taller, younger male burst out suddenly; he didn't know why the other hadn't told him but he was going to get just as angry if the stupid vampire didn't start owning up to any other freaky powers he had.

"**Yes. You. Did! **I heard you!" Edward continued to hiss, he was having too much of a sensory overload to actually think about what Jacob was saying and what the situation was. All he could think of was making this little worm – err ... mutt – pay before going back to his moping.

Jacob's eyes narrowed and he flipped the two over so that he was the one on top;

"I didn't_** say**_ anything! I _**thought**_ it! Why the hell would you lie about something like this?!" he growled right back. The two of them should have started a new language or something with the hissing and the growling that they were both doing all of a sudden.

If Edward could he would have paled, he hadn't want to let other one know yet. He snapped back into his frame of mind and took a deep breath, however there was no point in him complaining about it now that it had already happened but he wasn't going to act like it had been a surprise either.

He rolled them back over,

"I didn't lie to you!"

Another roll

Dark eyes flashes in warning

"**Yes **you did!"

**Roll**

"Omitting information is not lying!"

**Roll**

"No? So what would you call it mister genius?"

**Roll**

"Just what I said omitting information!"

**Roll**

"Stop rolling us over!"

**Roll**

"You began this! If you hadn't rolled us in the first place, we wouldn't have this problem!"

**Roll**

"Well **DUH**! You couldn't top me any day!"

**Roll**

"Oh really?!"

**Roll**

"Yeah!"

**Roll**

"Yes?"

**Roll**

"I said **YEAH!**"

**Roll**

Edward tightened his grip while he was still on top to stop the wolf from changing their position. It was a pretty good idea too, not only were they now extremely dusty and dirty they also happened to be rolling pretty close to where he knew there were half rotted bodies.

Jacob growled and bared his teeth as he struggled hard to roll them over again, he hadn't even noticed their position, all he could think of was besting the stupid bloodsucker that was straddling and half sprawled all over him. He wouldn't lose!

Edward smirked and leaned down, "Still think I can't top you?"

Jacob gave up and gave evils worthy enough for a tyrant to bow down at his feet, "Well sir, now that you have me where you want me; are you going to take my virtue? Please sir, be kind it's my first time" he sarcastically whimpered, contradicting the voice by pulling a disgusted face.

Edward couldn't resist; he longed to taste that blood again. The tiny lick he got wasn't enough to sustain him and he really wanted to just take a bit. He bent down as if to buryhis face into the crook of Jacob's neck when he saw the strangest thing.

He paused and blinked at it, tilting his head to the side before realisation dawned on him;

"Is ... is that a finger?!"

Jacob stiffened like a dead corpse and when he saw Edward begin to inspect it from where he was overhead (after all woven twigs and skeletal fingers looked the same these days...) he turned his head an inch to get a look. When he caught sight of whatever the hell it was he didn't give himself time to think rationally he let out a girlish squeal and propelled himself forward at the same time Edward tried to move forward to pick it up.

**BANG! **

The two smacked their heads together hard and Jacob groaned in pain – Geez! The vamp had a hard head – as they both recoiled in a random show of their enhanced reflexes. An awkward silence overcame them once more and that added with the realisation of what they would of, or wouldn't have done hit them.

Jacob coughed awkwardly and went back to sit against his rock as Edward retreated to do the same; the silence was awkward, tense and heavy. Jacob wanted to say something but at the same time he didn't, he didn't want to know what Edward would say.

There was definitely something between them.

"It wasn't a finger" Edward commented offhandedly looking anywhere but the young man in front of him, "Just a stick, I doubt that these have been down here long enough to get to the stage where they look like sticks."

The silence was back after he stopped voice and there was definitely still that type of tension.

"...There is just something about midnight blue, I like blue but midnight blue ... it reminds me of the one thing that will always remain constant; the one constant thing where I can be myself. People will be born and people will die but the night sky, it's always there and it isn't changing so when I'm sick of seeing pathetic people around me move on with their short lives happily; and when I'm sick of having to hide when it's sunny outside. I can always wait until night, spread a blanket on the cool, darkened grass and I can stare up into the midnight sky many think it black but those twinkling stars are always there to show you the secret to its true colour. That colour is midnight blue ..."

Jacob was awed but he didn't dare look up at the other, he was too embarrassed by how much that speech impressed him. His cheeks were bright red he knew and he didn't want to draw attention to it. That speech; it had been so moving and so passionate. He didn't think he had ever heard someone talk so passionately about a colour.

"... when you have time on your side, you find yourself considering things that you never considered before ..." Edward's voice reached his ears and he scowled when he realised that the other could read his mind. He had already forgotten about that.

"...I noticed..."

Jacob pursed his lips as he thought of everything he had been thinking about while they were together, he blushed harder when he realised that Edward would have heard all the really dodgy things he had thought about his hair ... so silky soft looking ...

"...I appreciate the fact that you like my hair and want to run your hands through it but please, now that you know I can read your mind, do not broadcast things you wish to do to my person."

Jacob wished another bomb would blow up so he could fall down into a hole again.

Edward's chuckle had him literally wanting that bomb to just blow him up instead; he began reciting whatever song first popped into his head. Surely if he just changed the course of a song Edward wouldn't be able to read him properly apart from the song he was reciting.

_Don't you want to come with me, don't you want to feel my bones ... on your bones.... It's only natural' _

He felt his face heat up at Edward's cocked eyebrow, maybe that wasn't the best song to come up with but it was the only think he could think about at that moment. When he just couldn't stop mentally singing the song he slammed his hands on the dusty ground; his face still red.

"**I CAN'T DO THIS!**" he yelled in pure humiliation and embarrassment. Why was it always him that was put into these kinds of situations; it really wasn't fair! Why couldn't he be, oh so perfect like vampires ... more important like Edward. They always had the attention of _everyone_!

"What's your favourite food?" Edward kindly asked finally beginning to feel sorry for the wolf that really wasn't handling the fact that Edward could read his mind. Edward didn't think he would like it if anyone could read his mind but he wasn't going to turn it off.

No waaaay! The wolf just had so much interesting things piled into that mind of his; Edward almost wished he had powers like Aro. What he wouldn't give to read every single thought the other had ever had, he couldn't even begin to imagine.

Jacob sent him a small grateful smile;

"Steak, I love succulent slabs of steak. Medium to rare, I just love to sink my teeth into it and have the juices spurt!" his eyebrows furrowed as he thought more about the food he really liked, "I also like a good cheese burger ... make that triple cheeseburger with extra fries and an extra large chocolate milkshake. That is my life in a bag!" Edward almost smiled when he saw Jacob's eyes sparkle like a little child on Christmas as he talked about food.

It must have been one of those things that he was passionate about. Bella had always said that he was a very passionate young man despite the fact that he was also easy to anger and kinda stroppy when things didn't go the way he wanted them to.

"...what about you?" Edward looked up and thought hard for a moment, it had been a very long time since he had eaten food. Unlike his 'siblings' while they were at school he didn't force himself to eat. He didn't want to cough it back up later; it wasn't a pleasant experience.

"...I think ..." his voice was airy as if he was really thinking hard and trying to picture himself eating at a table or something. Finally a small smile of success hit his face; Jacob knew that that was the smile of a man that knew what made his tummy happy!

"I liked fruits, I was a real fruit crazy person and I especially liked apples, closely followed by plums." Jacob cocked an eyebrow and mentally pretending to throw up. Fruits?! Really? Where the hell was the fun in sticking a plum in your mouth, there was no burst of savoury flavours, no seasoning to spice up your life, no spurting juices to coat your lips, and no ketchup to coat it and cool the burning of shovelling food in your chomper ... damn!

Edward just shrugged with a small smile; Jacob obviously forgot that he hadn't been born in their generation while there were so many different places to eat and different things to try. His world was a lot different and it was just easier to have his own food grown.

He just liked fruit, the burst of sweet. He hadn't really been a sweet toothed person but he could appreciate the burst of flavour in a recently ripe plum; the spurt of bittersweet crunchy apple. He didn't know why but just the thought was giving him a stomach ache.

And therefore reminding him that his stomach could no longer take that but really needed its own brand of food.

He could smell it too, the pumping of blood through veins. The coppery smell ... _**goodness! **_He could already taste it. Had he really done so much wrong that he was being tortured like this? A fresh store that was being dangled in front of him. The only thing holding him back from tucking in was the fact that this fresh store was a meal with a mouth that just _wouldn't _shut up!

He kneeled over and Jacob once again sat up in slight concern. He wouldn't have admitted it but in their time together he was warming up to the other. He was strange and hormonal but he did have his moments where Jacob could see the reasons that Bella fell in love with him.

"I don't understand; why the hell does your stomach hurt if you don't actually really _eat _anything?!" Jacob asked because he couldn't stand to keep watching when there was nothing he could do. Edward really didn't want to take his blood and he didn't want to force him again.

Edward groaned shaking his head before looking up at him; he had been so distracted by the sweet coppery smell that he had almost completely missed what had been said.

"When I get really hungry my throat produces this thick venom; if ignored for as long as I have been then the venom slides down into my stomach and too much build up can produce painful cramps. Feeding neutralises the effect of the venom which I also haven't been doing."

Jacob steeled himself, this was ridiculous how the hell were they going to survive if Edward was starving himself; the vampire himself had said that they needed each other. Did Edward not trust him enough to feed from him? He hated to sound stroppy but he did want to help ... well ... kinda.

"Will you drink from me?" Jacob asked calmly walking towards Edward and kneeling down before his slightly hunched over frame, almost trembling from the pain of his stomach cramps. The vampire's dark eyes flashed red in remembrance of the blood but he forced himself to shake his head.

"It's too dangerous ... too risky ... I don't want to hurt y-"he was cut off when Jacob placed a finger of his pale, cold lips. He really was starting to see what Bella complained about, he really did spend half his life moping about things that couldn't be changed.

"It's my blood and my body, you can either agree and we can do this relaxed and all easy or I can cut my vein and hope that you'll close it for me!" Edward's eyes became unreadable for a moment before he finally nodded, Jacob removed his hand and Edward grabbed it; pulling its owner forward.

"Bathe first, that river is cold but you should be alright with your temperature; when you're relaxed tell me. That would be the easiest way to do this. Believe when I say that if it sounded like I had a choice I wouldn't be doing this!" Edward said seriously and Jacob could tell that he wasn't amused.

He stood up and smiled,

"Well better not upset his highness. I'll be off cleansing myself for your taking sire." Jacob left laughing; Edward's enraged hisses following after him.

* * *

Jacob's eyes were closed as he relaxed in the lightly flowing river, it was actually rather relaxing. With his higher than-your-average-human temperature the water seemed to be just right and any wildlife that was in the water kept well away from him.

He methodically cupped the cool water and rubbed himself down, he didn't see why I he was the one who had to get clean, Edward was just as dirty as he was. As if sensing a shift in the air his dark eyes slid open and he found himself staring straight into the eyes of Edward.

The two just stared at each other; one with eyes unreadable and the other with dark eyes opened wide in stunned shock. Jacob found himself unable to do anything, he wanted to cover himself but at the same time the feeling that someone was watching....

No, that wasn't it.

The feeling that it was _Edward _watching him, he didn't want to have to hide himself. He wanted to show everything that he was. He wanted Edward to see that he wasn't just a dumb mutt, that there was a whole person behind that persona.

It was really weird, of course it bloody was; it wasn't everyday that you didn't freak when another guy decides to walk in on you and have a good ogle at your goods. In this case it seemed that Edward was more interested in his inner body than his outer body but who was keeping check.

Edward took a step closer and Jacob found himself frozen; it was strange being caught in limbo. How he wanted to reach out to Edward but at the same time how he wanted to draw back and hide. There was more to Jacob Black than a brash temper, big belly to fill (though it looked pancake flat) and furry counterpart. He didn't know if he wanted to share that with the dangerous Edward Cullen.

He refused to be another Bella because **BOY **had that girl been obsessed and where had that landed her; who the fuck knew? She was his best friend but come on; even he had to admit it. There was loving someone and then there was being obsessed to the point of scary.

Movement in the water snapped him back and his heart almost jumped out of his chest when he saw that Edward was removing his outer shirt as he moved no; sashayed through the water like some kind of water nymph. Jacob swallowed loudly his adams apple bobbing.

Edward closed his eyes as he heard the blood pump faster; it was like Debussy playing on a bright day with light rain falling around him. It was like an alcoholic taking a swig of vintage wine or a smoker taking a puff of nicotine after an intense orgasm.

Hell that sound was like an orgasm that was steady rising to the hilt, as soon as he slid his fangs into that skin, he knew, God! He knew that he would be so far gone. He could hardly wait, but he knew he had to time it right, that he had play it right.

So it would be good for both of them.

Jacob inhaled sharply when the vampire stopped in front of him; no longer was he the moping vampire that couldn't understand why Bella ran but he was a hungry vampire; a seductive predator that would entice his prey before striking and boy was Jacob ensnared.

He wanted it.

Edward smiled crookedly; a fangy smile;

"Are you ready?" he asked breathily and Jacob was gone.

* * *

Mahahaahahah, how do you like them melons? Goodness I really enjoyed writing the bathing scene but it was slightly awkward since my mother and stepfather were just a couply of seats away but hey, when you gotta write you gotta write right :). Anyways review replies:

**Brittani:** You're so nice, thank you so much. Here is the next chapter and I hope it lives up to your expectations! I'll try to keep them coming, I wouldn't want you to suffer withdrawal symptons!

**Joralie: **Wow, why thank you! Here it, I hope you like it just as much as the others :)

Well thanks everyone and till next time! I hope to get the next chapter up real soon! I just haven't started ot yet ... no matter I have history tomorrow so I'll start throwing ideas down on a page :) ps. Grey happens to be one of my favoured colours as it is inbetween two of my favourites (black and white lol) and I'm not obsessed with steak as it may appear ... I don't even really like steak lol. However I do love fruits which seem to be a common obsession in all my stories lately lol.


	6. I drink the honey inside your hive

BloodyPinkRose - I don't really have much to say ... I think the looooong talk at the end actually works this well :) Soooo enjoy and tell me what you think, You are all soo amazing! THANK YOU! I dont own Twilight ... but you all know what would happen to Jacob and Edward if I did teeheehee! ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter Six: I drink the honey inside your hive

Jacob bit his lip as Edward lightly nuzzled against his neck, if he were a woman he was sure the feeling would be uncanny; almost like a babe nuzzling a mothers bosom. He nuzzled blindly until he found the precise spot that he wanted and his tongue whipped out to have a taste.

A mixture of sweat, dirt and Jacob's smell ... it was delightful though he was sure just the mere scent of his flowing crimson life juices would surpass it all. His eyes slid shut as he took in another gulp full of that heavenly smell and one more was all it took.

Jacob did not fare much better; Edward was his imprint so of course naturally he wanted to please him, the measly touch from Edward had his mind reeling. He wanted something, he didn't know what it was but he wanted it, he needed it.

Maybe that was why when those piercing black eyes looked into his own dark eyes in was so easy to fall under the spell, it was so easy just to give in and be taken for the ride, it was going to be a ride was hoops and loops and at that moment he could say that being a thrill junkie and all, it was going to be _awesome_

And that was all it took...

Their lips clashed together hot and painfully, they weren't aware of the situation and the fact this whole thing had been blown out of proportion. They had both been trapped under this spell, they both wanted it but secretly deep down where their minds were working, they knew that they couldn't have this.

It wasn't right between them and it never would be.

A gasp,

**A moan**.

Hands searching everywhere, desperately groping and squeezing. Not even an inch of skin wasn't alive and tingling with a mass of sensations, an arched back and head thrown up to the ceiling, an open mouth gasping as raspberry kisses were blown over.

It was hot and heavy and rushed, they both felt it and loved it but it wasn't them, no; they both lay deep inside, Jacob and Edward this wasn't them. They had been grasped hold off by the bloodlust and the sensations as they wiggled and grinded against each other, one naked as the day he was born and the other clothed and cold but still somehow feeling the heat.

The cool water could have been a bubbling volcano and they wouldn't have known, no this was about this feeling and nothing else. Their minds screamed at their bodies but the shouts were unheard as they carried out their horny dance.

Edward's eyes slipped closed, and that was when he saw it, saw her. Her sparkling brown eyes, her quiet laugh, her sweet smile and her thick chocolate hair. What happened to Bella? Was he such a shallow monster that he was ready to replace her with a man?! No, not even a man or a boy ... but a beast in disguise.

He pushed Jacob back and would have probably knocked him flying, in his haste to rip them apart if it wasn't that he grabbed him back at the last minute. This seemed to jog Jacob out of this strange spell as his cheeks suddenly began to heat up and he wouldn't keep eye contact.

Edward noticed the wolf's hands moving to cover his bared goods but didn't say anything; he didn't even read his mind. Not this time, they needed to have a talk, no, they had to lay down rules because this, whatever the hell, _this _was couldn't happen again.

No matter what.

"We can't do this" Edward murmured smoothly and Jacob's face further reddened but he didn't say a word, he didn't want to admit how much he had enjoyed it, how much he hoped this could have been a turning point, how much of a _fucking _whore he had been.

That wasn't like him, whipping his kit off and jumping into a coffin with the first dead guy that happened to cross his path. He _liked _women; He liked long soft hair – _Edward's hair – _No! He liked tits and lady bits not manly ding-a-lings – _though it was only Edward's he wanted – _No! He liked _Bella _and her beautiful smile – _Edward's was a knock out – _No! Her pale skin – _Edward's was paler – _No!

God what the hell was happening with him, maybe that conk on his head had screwed his inner workings.

"-I love Bella and it's not right for us to be going behind her back-

Jacob's eyes widened, how could he even say that? Was he really so low that he was trying to hide behind the fact that he loved Bella despite the fact she was _gone_?! He looked up angrily into the vampire's black eyes, _fuck_ yes he was embarrassed as hell but there was no way he was going to stand there and take that shit, _naked _or not!

"Going behind _her _back?! Newsflash bloodsucker, as much as I love my best friend she isn't here right now, how the _fuck _do you know that she isn't going behind _your _back?! _**HUH**_! You are such a conceited prick! You know I can't help my body's response to you" –_not that I want to stop it – "_and you know I can't stand the sight of you starving so you set this up? What, am I too small for you? Do you find me repulsive? HUH?! What the _**fuck **_else is it?! You realised that you don't the idea of a cock, you want vagina and tits now?!"

He had blown the fuse box and he knew it but once he had started he just couldn't stop, all the pent up frustrations at Bella, the tribe and these bloodsuckers had just finally found a way out and what was better than to direct it at one of them.

He was using his height as a way to intimidate, where he usually hunched over so he wasn't so tall compared to others he was now standing at full length and looming over Edward, his eyes flashing dangerously and his hand poking that clothed chest he was once withering against.

He finally stopped shouting and was breathing loudly and deeply, it felt good to get that all out but he was hurting, how was he meant to feel? He couldn't even be a good mate because he wasn't wanted? He just wished that Bella had never come to folks, maybe then he would have had a better chance. Maybe they'd still be horny dancing instead of yelling at each other and spewing excuses.

Edward sighed,

"I'll give you some time to clean yourself up" he said almost dejectedly, he felt bad that he had used Bella but for once that was how he actually felt, he didn't want to soil what the two had had because he knew the moment he lay with Jacob – and he really _did _want to – whatever he may have had with Bella would be over. Done, Au revoir, arrivederci, thank you and goodnight.

Jacob's shoulders were tense; he was beginning to feel bad now. Sure they had had a fight but that didn't meant that Edward wouldn't be allowed to feed, the stupid veggie had to feed, he didn't want to see him all hunch back of Notre dame again.

"Look, let's just get this done first alright? No funny business I'll turn the other way so that way you can pretend its Bella or whatever you want," Jacob sighed trying not to let the hurt seep into his voice but knowing that no matter how much he tried to mask it, it would show.

Edward nodded, he wasn't going to argue about that, he was pretty fucking hungry and he could also use this moment to say that he was sorry, not that he expected the hard headed wolf to accept anything he had to say. He resisted the urge to sigh.

It seemed that every step they took, they took a thousand steps back. No wonder vampires and werewolves weren't meant to be friends, if this was the way it had always been between the two species, it was such a drag. He was sure that the two could actually learn some interesting things about each other if they came together.

It made him mad just to think about it,

"Well?" Jacob almost snapped, the wolf in question had his arms wrapped around himself like he was either cold or he was feeling vulnerable and it must have been the latter rather than the former unless they had been in the cool water for a long time.

Edward nodded and the taller of the two hunched his back over and turned around so that Edward could reach. It was certainly strange how Edward seemed to command so much power of him despite the fact Edward was so much leaner and shorter than the him.

He waited there in silence and he couldn't even hear the water flowing, the blood was pounding in his ears and his hands were sweating. He was really nervous since the first time they had tired ended up with him spooking and having to have his arm licked back to normal.

He gulped as he thought about that ... it had been interesting to say the least.

"You need to relax; I don't want to hurt you and I assure you that if you don't this cave will be echoing your screams for possible weeks to come; Bella can vouch for that." Edward muttered placing his cold hands on the wolf's shoulder but if anything he simply tensed up even more.

"Look I know she is my best friend and you miss her and all but could you just _not _mention her right now, it's not helping, do you not remember the argument we had a moment ago?" Jacob asked bitterly looking at Edward from the corner of his eye; the vampire in question rolled his eyes and sighed but nodded.

It was silent for a little while longer but Jacob just wasn't able to relax which was pissing him off and in turn irritating Edward, who really did just want to get some substance in him. "Jacob?" Edward began to say but the other cut him off before he could even begin.

"I'm trying alright! This isn't easy!"

Edward closed his eyes and rubbed his head, he was too weak to deal with this but at the rate they were going he really did need to just do the whole 'going behind Bella's back' 'else he was going to end up throat raping Jacob to get the blood he wanted ... _needed. _

He sighed loudly and the sound echoed, he wanted to shoot himself when Jacob just tensed up more – _was it even possible to be any tighter taut – _"No, don't do that, turn to look at me a moment, we aren't getting anywhere this way and don't go blaming me,"

Jacob turned as asked and wasn't happy that he was _still _naked,

"Do you trust me?" Edward whispered looking into those deep dark eyes, Edward could see the emotions whirling in the depths and he hated it because he wasn't seeing happy emotions, he was seeing deep, soul scarring pain and he didn't like it. Jacob wasn't supposed to feel that, he was supposed to be happy and cheerful like Bella said he always was.

He wanted to slap himself, since when had he been all 'Bella said' and 'Bella did'? Maybe he had taken a line out of her book, he was now obsessed with a girl that had left him. And if she loved him as much as she always said she did, she would be there with him.

He shook his head lightly to come back down to earth and smiled gently at Jacob, it was of course, his show stopper smile and he almost couldn't resist the smile growing into a dazzling smirk when Jacob blushed, and again he had to remind himself that Jacob wasn't as old as he was.

Wasn't as mature...

This meant that he probably wasn't as experienced...

MMMM ... experience....

His eyebrows raised at his own thoughts, well that could most definitely be interesting at a later time, maybe ... well, yeah hmmm.

Edward reached one pale hand outwards, the water dripped off his drenched white see through sleeves back to its place in the stream. Jacob watched the hand's movement, whereas Edward watched Jacob. He wanted to see if he would be rejected, he had to see.

Because if he was, there was just no way this was going to work.

Jacob's eyes flicked up to look at Edward, as if wondering what he was meant to do with the hand and when he saw the encouraging smile he stepped a little closer, the water rippling around them both, Edward allowed the arm to wrap around Jacob's somewhat thin but hard, well toned and built waist.

They were suddenly close, too close; no aspect of their closeness respected the idea of a personal space or bubble. They were almost nose to nose and their eyes watched each other closely despite the fact that both sets of hands – pale and tanned – were slowly winding themselves against each others' waists.

Unlike before, this time they were both fully conscious of what was going on, they could both feel this tension baring down on each other but they knew they were doing this for one reason and for one reason only. They weren't going to lose control this time.

"What are we doing?" Jacob whispered quietly searching Edward's piercing black eyes, almost praying that this wasn't some kind of sick joke. They were doing it for a reason yes, and he still hated the conceited ass yes but he still wanted it to mean something.

"Do you trust me?" Edward replied, voice just as quiet, if not quieter and at Jacob's nod he squeezed the tanned, ripped waist.

"You shouldn't" and with that he leaned forward and their lips brushed, it was hot yes, but it wasn't full of passion and lust but filled with the mutual agreement that this had to be done, this wasn't supposed to feel good. Of course who were they trying to kid, there were plenty of other ways to relax Jacob.

This, however was the only way they could convince themselves that they still hated each other and that this was okay, it wasn't breaking any rules.

Brushing lips turned to open mouth kisses, which led to tongues tangoing and strings of silver gooey lines connecting them both together, for as long as they could do this. Soft panting turned to murmurs which turned to gasps, groans, moans and mewls.

Eyes slipped behind eyelids like suns going down and hands slowly began to explore, to grope and tickle and squeeze but it wasn't in that panicked rushing state but rather curious, like they didn't know what they were going to find and in a sense they didn't.

Hands bumped into scars and gently brushed them, mapping them out and then they were moving again, down, down like getting ready to go under a limbo stick.

Cold pale hands bumped into a rather pleasant surprised as if one of the two treasures found on a treasure map, a soft stroke, no a caress and a delicious shiver went through the tanned one, tanned hands grasped at shoulders with stretched skin, trying to steady a trembling body as not to fall straight into the river.

Another caress, this time more a stroke than a caress had Jacob launching into Edward's arms, for he feared that if he didn't he would most certainly go down like a sinking ship, his knees shaking dangerously, he rested his head in the crook of Edward's neck.

This was a better position for Edward as he could keep on his ministrations and still begin to suck the fluid of life, the blood, the crimson water, Jacob's very life essence. He stroked a little harder and smirked into a tanned neck when he felt the rush of breath on his sensitive ear.

They may have been engaging in intimate activities but the wolf was still stubborn, he still hated the vampire and therefore he wouldn't gift Edward with any sound that he could hold back, not when he felt the vampire was already so arrogant and self-aware.

The stroking slowly built up into a steady rhythm and his actions made smoother by both the water and the juices flowing from Jacob's steady hardening length, tanned hips joined in the dance and Edward couldn't hold back his chuckle as a low moan reached his ears.

They began moving backwards, further from the middle of the water and closer to the edge, he was glad that they didn't have to take a step up or anything, the ground level didn't change from land to water, only to go downwards as the stream progressed because of years of erosion that had made a deep well in the middle of the river making it deeper.

Edward backed him against a rocky wall, at least here when they fell down, and they would fall down. They would have some sort of support they could slide down. Jacob's hips spasmed as if an inaudible beat had just got faster and he was obviously finding it harder to hold back his sounds, he was beginning to tense himself to hold them.

"Let them go, I've got you"

Moans and mewls spilled from kissed swollen ,plump tanned lips like a dam exploding and rushing down a hill, Edward didn't think he had ever heard something so honest, so true, so _beautiful_. He increased his strokes wanting to hear more useless blabber from those delectable lips.

It was time.

Edward bent his head to lip around where he was going to bite and then he simply slid his teeth into the soft flesh, it was strange, most thought of vampires slamming their teeth into necks and sucking with all their worth but here, while he still had the bloodlust under control, his teeth easily broke skin and the blood rushed into his mouth.

The bloodlust wouldn't get uncontrollable, not with Jacob being so relaxed, so calm, so _good._ Edward's free hand cradled Jacob's head as the taller whimpered with a cross between pleasure and fear, he wasn't tense but it was quite obvious that he was still carrying fear.

When the trembling body started to shake violently Edward smiled into the neck awkwardly, as he teeth were still stuck in. His increased his strokes, using his enhanced skills to help and he began sucking, drawing more amounts of blood with each pull because once Jacob lost it, Edward had to close the wound.

He didn't want to be a monster and he already knew that when Jacob came off his high, he was going to feel like shit warmed up and stepped on; he would probably look like it too.

"Edward," Jacob whimpered, his hips weren't able to move in any sort of rhythm anymore, they were just jerking sporadically.

Edward sucked harder, more ... he needed more and Jacob was too close,

"_Edward please ..." _

Edward tried to mentally spur him on, he wasn't ready yet, not yet, he was almost there.

"_Edward, I can't, it's too much" _

That was the sign, Edward pulled his teeth out and began feverishly lapping at the overflowing blood,

"...**EDWARD...!!**"

It was like an explosion, a glass shattering, internal fucking combustion.

Edward worked on the neck marks, they were going to burn like a mother fuck if he didn't get them closed, his hand was still slowly working, Jacob's hips still jerking but at a much slower random rate and his hands were squeezing what little colour was in Edward's shoulders out while his body was tense and taut practically glued to Edward.

Edward would have thought him dead, as in the way a dead corpse sometimes twitches, if it weren't for the fact while his head was lolled on his shoulder he was panting and wheezing. Edward slowed his stroking to a stop feeling sorry for the exhausted teen as he finished healing up the wound.

Jacob was like a dead weight and as predicted they began sliding down the wall, Edward was a lot stronger now that he had feed and he probably could carry Jacob, but the werewolf in question would be incredible weak and Edward didn't want to do anything that could put him into shock.

He had taken a lot of blood and as it were his tanned skin had gone an awkward pale colour and his pulse was random and quick. Edward knew he would heal but if he tried to help he might upset Jacob's body and kill him before his body had a chance to heal him.

Edward shoved the teen's cut off jeans under his head and ripped the bottom of his shirt in a long thick strip and then he ripped that in half and walked over to submerge the pieces in water, once they were thoroughly drenched he placed one strip folded onto the teen's forehead and the only strip he bunched up and began washing his sweaty wet body.

Edward was glad that that orgasm had knocked him out, he had to say Jacob was a lot more attractive when he was wet, naked and not running his motor mouth. When he was done he placed the soiled strip to one side and rested his back against the rock watching his 'ward'.

An unwilling smirk came to his face which made him look like a mad man with the sopping clothes and bright volcano red eyes, he could truly say that he had drank the honey from Jacob's hive and he definitely wanted to do it again.

* * *

hahaha, so what did you guys think? You like, you don't like? What do you think will happen next? What would you possibly like to see? I was going to add a bit with Aro but I just thought it was good as it was, what do you think? Anyways I simply must say thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited and Alerted because seriously, I don't think I've ever had such a great response on so little chapters .... so much so that I mostly only ever work on this now. So just to say thanks I'm going to mention everyone so they know that I really am happy they took the time to let me know they're enjoying this. And then I'll do review replies :)

Alerts:

adnana All Tears Must Fall. Arrioko12 asfridr ashcake0405 beautyattempt blackhearteddistruction Cad2u cdraco Countess Black DataBolt Dive To Dream Sea Dragonstar94 ElleloveMax85 Evil Jenyus fallenharbinger frapanappy H2O Just Add Blackwater HaliDarkFire HaveFaithInMe Hiya120 HurricaneKay Jeanni Ruiz kaiistar little-kiwi-boi lucymxx meandsesshy mia-dwcut-09 Misbehaving Mom . moondancer7825 Mr. Fix-it narcoleptic86 nemo123489

Favourites:

adnana All Tears Must Fall. AnnaGu ashenkitty blackhearteddistruction bloodylupin BnyBrkita bubblyfizz08 effingtroublesome fanofyaoi frapanappy gabriel2005 girl falcona HurricaneKay Jasper13 Jeanni Ruiz kaiistar KitsuneFeisu kskittles KyuuRyuu little-kiwi-boi MarieSophie mia-dwcut-09 . NerdLink Pace1818 PrincessNala rebelwilla SerenaTaylor9009 Sweetie394 twilighter4567 twilightyaoilover violentbutgentle werewolf loven vampires xSheshemex

THANKS YOU GUYS! Okay now to do Review replies ...

**Brittani** - Eeeek, you are such a consistant reviewer seriously I get so excited everytime I see that I have a review from you, Your reviews make me very happy! Soo I'm glad your enjoying so far and I hope you like this chapter too! It is a little shorter but I thought it was a good place to stop. Thanks for reviewing!

**xxx - **Awww that really is so very kind of you to say! Sorry it took me so long to post and I hope you liked it as much as the chapter before, Your review really made me smile :D so thank you very much!

**yourxdevoted fan** - OMG YOU TOO! Seriously at the moment in my school everyone is all Twilight crazy and they weren't the originals .. hmmm and they think they are sooooooo amazing for reading all the books whereas I read it near when twilight first came out and I just don't think that Breaking Dawn cuts it ... I'm sorry to say but I just can't read it! hahha! Good to know there is another that feels the same as me :D. I'm glad you like it so and I hope you like this chapter too, sorry it took so long! Thanks so much for reviewing it was good to know that someone felt the same, mahahaha I hope you continue to enjoy!

THANKS SOOO MUCH EVERYONE, AND I'LL TRY TO GET THE NEXT CHAPTER OUT SOON! Any ideas would be helpful but I do have a few :):) LOVE WITH PLUSHIE EDWARD AND JACOB xx


	7. Let’s learn as we go

BloodyPinkRose - HEYYYYY EVERYONE ! I hope you aren't all ready to kill me! I actually have had this chapter ready for A LONG TIME my unoffical BETA XOXOGossipgirl21 just took light years to actually send the chapter back but she IS my bestfriend so I don't really blame her ... much LAWL LOOOOVE YOU DAAHHHLING! Anyways hehe I hope you enjoy this chapter and It doesn't completely blow you out the water, Gossipgirl seems to think that it is pretty intense :S. ANYWAYS DONT OWN TWILIGHT OR AMERICAN EXPRESS hehe though my mother does have a card hehe! Warnings? Jacob being Jacob .. more cussing than usual, woops :| but thats it I think :)

* * *

Chapter Seven: let's learn as we go

"That _fucking asshole!_" Jacob was pissed, not only had he woken up with a headache strong enough to make a saint commit suicide but he also felt weak, as if his healing properties hadn't quite finished their jobs. It sorta made him wish he had a manufacturing number and address so he could fill a goddamned complaint card by telephone or post one!

'_Hello is this Werewolf healing consultants? __**YOU ARE SHIT! **__What the hell is wrong with you, your work is fucking faulty I'm not fucking healed yet! What if I were in the middle of a battle or a fucking war HUH?! That's right I'd be on the fucking floor twitching from being shot, an hour later your faulty healing works wouldn't have healed me and hey fucking presto I'll either be blown to fucking smithereens or shot again! Fan-fucking-tastic... __**FIX IT!' **_

Jacob sniggered to himself and then groaned when he found it painful. That would go down well. He looked down and cursed again, "That _fucking asshole!" _

He was still naked, the least the blood sucker could have done was put some fucking clothes back on him. He looked around and immediately saw ripped material thrown in a heap on the ground, he almost saw red.

_That. Was. My. Favourite. Shirt!_

He sat up and struggled into the muddy ripped, almost dead shirt, the stupid fool hadn't even washed it out, he just left it on the muddy floor, at least Jacob had put it on a fairly clean rock when he had taken it off. If he could do it, then Miss Prissy Fang-teeth should have been able to do it too.

His boxers were still on the side so he wiggled them on with little problems other than the fact his head was swimming and his body felt stiff. Shaking his head to clear his vision he began looking around for his trousers and similarly to when he'd found his shirt, he had to mentally calm himself down when he found them. He was so worked up he was trembling and transforming was the last thing he wanted to do right now.

Once he'd managed to subside his pending rage by taking deep breaths, he fought to put the dry, extremely stiff, muddy and creased trousers. He really wanted to kick that vampire's ass, who the hell did he think he –

_**BOOOM**_

-was??

Jacob was knocked to the ground as the place where he was standing rumbled, he probably would have been able to keep on his feet if his head wasn't spinning and he didn't have such a headache. Putting his hands to his brow, he groaned and looked around for the bloodsucker.

"Edward? What the f-" a pale, slender hand clasp tight around his mouth and if he hadn't been certain that it was Edward's – not that he had spent time staring at his pretty hands or anything – then he would have been convinced that thriller really was about to take place.

"Quiet. There are humans here looking for us. From what I've seen in their minds, it was Emmett that told them, they don't believe him so the idea is for us to hide until they leave and then we can also leave." Jacob couldn't help but shiver; Edward's words were caressing his ear.

He forced himself to snap out of it and ripped himself away from that gorgeous hand,

"Ooooh no, I'm not going anywhere with you bloodsucker!" Jacob hissed, careful to keep his voice down as not to alert the humans, who were no doubt, busy working at the rubble their explosion had left behind. Edward looked exasperated.

"This can wait till later, we have to move _now _Jacob!" When the werewolf refused to move, Edward sighed angrily. He was still feeling so full and powerful from drinking from Jacob, he could easily drag the werewolf away and it looked like at this instance he was going to have to go with that.

"There's nothing to wait for, I don't need you, we don't need to do anything, you can go hide in the shadows like you vampires always do, I don't nee-" Edward rolled his eyes, grabbed Jacob's tanned wrists and began dragging him towards the place he thought would hide them well.

"Don't you fucking understand me?! Get the hell off me! Who the hell do you think you are?!" Edward half wondered if it was worth ripping his own silk shirt just to use it as a gag for the werewolf or to kiss him again because no matter where they hid, if he didn't shut the hell up they would be found and something told him that wouldn't be a good thing.

When Jacob continued to rant he turned to face him, still red volcano eyes flashing angrily, Jacob seemed to have noticed them at last as his mouth still flapped but no words came out. Edward's glare appeared to have taken some kind of hold over Jacob and although he was screaming at him in his head, the words were no longer coming.

"Keep quiet, dog. As of now, one more word and I'll gag you." Jacob scowled but then nodded and reluctantly allowed himself to be dragged, still internally seething.

* * *

"Carlisle, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

Carlisle's eyes narrowed but he knew his place and he knew who he was talking to, respect was everything and he was glad that Emmett seemed to have got a hold of his mouth, although he realised that could have something to do with Jasper however, seeing as he looked a little ... distracted.

"Edward and his friend,"

Emmett managed to hold in his snort this time but the slight exhale of breath seemed to draw Aro's attention as he smiled at the large vampire before looking back at Carlisle, he wasn't sure why but Aro had always liked Carlisle, despite how seemingly menacing he was, Aro always held Carlisle in higher regards.

"Ah yes, the werewolf ... no need to worry I dealt with it, you'll have no more troubles, will he Cyrus, Sophronia?" the two guards in question shook their heads in obedience; they wouldn't risk having to go through the same thing that Aurelia did.

Carlisle nodded in thanks and turned to go. Aro was dismissing them, he wasn't going to help get Edward and Jacob back but at the same time Carlisle didn't think that they needed his help to retrieve the two boys.

"Carlisle ...," The doctor turned around at the voicing of his name, it really wouldn't do to ignore him.

Aro smiled and it was truly dazzling, not on par with Edward but it was pretty damn close.

"Do remember, you always have a place here with us, as do Alice and Jasper ... and of course Edward too."

Aro considered the three he'd left out and thought over. Esme was extremely beautiful and Rosalie too, she was beautiful but she was extremely powerful ... that was good too. It was also good to have sheer brute strength around too; Emmett would be ... could be useful. He hummed to himself as he thought and Carlisle was still waiting for him to finish.

"All of you would be quite welcome here; you have wonderful things to teach us vampires here in Volterra-"and_ such great things I can use, _"-I do hope that you will consider my offer once more, until we next meet." Carlisle bowed his head and in a rare show of respect Aro bowed his head back.

Carlisle hid his surprise at the change in invitations, if he wasn't certain that they would have to drink human blood and be used as a possible disposal team, he really might have considered it. But then he'd worked to hard to build the coven he had now, to suppress the need for human blood. He couldn't give that all up now, not after decades of perfecting his control.

They all turned to leave, the walls had ears and eyes and they didn't want to say anything or do anything that could be reported back.

* * *

"Are they gone now?" Jacob grumbled angrily and Edward sent him a warning look before shaking his head. The two of them were in a half hidden room, it was like the cell they were in before only the entrance had been covered by fallen rubble and it was quite high up.

"What is your problem?" Edward asked and Jacob shrugged,

"You're an asshole, that's all there is to it."

Edward rolled his eyes, "At least I have progressed from conceited prick"

"You can easily go back ... _asshole_"

Edward stood up, this was getting really stupid. He was partly to blame with his whole 'Bella this and Bella that' and getting all mopey and pushing the werewolf away, but come on, it wasn't all him. Jacob wouldn't stop with his name calling and childishness. If this _thing _was going to work, hell if they were even going to get through this without killing each other they had to pull it all together.

"Jacob this is ridiculous. We need to deal with this, we are going to deal with this. Right now."

Jacob scowled and crossed his arms, "I'm not dealing anything because there isn't anything that needs dealing with."

"Well obviously you have something to say and so do I."

"I told you my problem is that you are an asshole that is all there is to say," Jacob got up and began to pace, he wasn't one to actually talk about his feelings. He hadn't when his mother died, he hadn't when his sisters left. He surely wasn't going to start with Edward. Not that Edward couldn't hear what he was thinking anyway.

"Fine, that's all you have to say then you'll listen to me." Edward told him sternly, he wasn't going to let Jacob get out of it this time. They were going to become friends or at the very least they would be acquainted and they weren't leaving until they were.

"I'm sick of this. You're mad because I didn't give the response you wanted when you told me about this whole imprinting business thing and I apologise, I really do but I don't know what you expected of me. Did you expect me to throw down everything and jump into bed with you? Regardless of this imprint thing I was – am – in love with Bella and I refuse to have relations with both of you regardless of who is here and who isn't. I can't do that."

Jacob screwed his eyes shut and covered his ears with his hands, he didn't want to listen to this, he didn't need to. Edward was going to reject him, it was so obvious that it was almost making him sick, Bella was his best friend and he loved her but sometimes – like now for example – he really wanted to kill her.

Why the hell did she get everything that she wanted, _everything?! _What did he get? Nothing, except this stupid imprinting. His life was just one cock up after another and _Bella _... urgh; he hated to say it, but what the hell had she gone through to make her so damn _lucky. _

Edward stopped speaking and instead watched him intently. Jacob had tuned out, he didn't want to hear it because he thought he knew what was going to be said. This was exactly why they didn't get anywhere and just skirted around each other because for whatever reason they weren't hearing each other.

Despite the fact that Edward had stopped speaking, his words just went round and round in circles in Jacob's head. Life just wasn't fucking fair ... and he really wasn't feeling so hot, in fact that little spot in the corner seemed to be the perfect place to –

Edward wrinkled his nose, well wasn't that just lovely; he turned away from the werewolf throwing up in the corner. Despite being one who drank blood and was known to have to rip heads off other vampires, seeing bile and stomach lining mushed together wasn't appealing or something he wanted to see.

Edward sat down and leant his head against the rock, so Jacob wouldn't listen to him without throwing up and they just kept going in circles. There was only one thing he could say to this situation and when he thought about it, he wished he came up with it earlier.

"Let's start this all again?" Edward said once Jacob had finished heaving and retching, it wasn't a statement but it also wasn't a question. Jacob chuckled to himself, shaking his head. How great, he pukes all over the place like some sissy boy because he cannot take what is being said and Edward still wants to be his friend.

Cute ... real cute.

"I'm Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, I'm a vampire and most likely as old as your grandfather but I most definitely know more about cars than a formula one mechanic, I'm a vegetarian vampire but I can tell you right now you smell absolutely ravishing ... nice to meet you." He shot one of his knock out half smiles with his introduction and held out one of those pretty, slender hands.

Jacob pushed off the wall and grabbed his hand to shake, "Black, Jacob Black, I'm a werewolf with two older siblings, twin girls. I like bikes and could probably thrash you in a race, I'm 6ft7 and all muscle-"Jacob grinned mischievously, "-oh and I just puked on that hand your shaking ... but it's nice to meet you too."

Edward had never retracted his hand so fast in his life, "You are so childish,"

Jacob shrugged, walking back to his wall to sit, "Sure, Sure .... Gramps."

* * *

"So what, we just wait here?" Emmett asked looking bored whilst drumming his hands against his thick thigh as he sat backwards on one of the high kitchen stools. Rosalie and Alice shot him annoyed looks while Esme busied herself making cookies with Jasper passing her ingredients as necessary.

She had become so used to making cookies for Bella when she came over that she never quite got over the habit, she just found herself baking before she could remember that Bella wasn't with them anymore. The others had just accepted it and never really said anything.

"Yes but first we have to have a little chat, right Alice?"

Alice looked around before pointing to herself with a little cheesy grin as if to say, 'oooh you mean me', Carlisle cocked an eyebrow ... he didn't think there was anyone else called Alice in their kitchen in their home, she knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Alice where is Bella?" he asked slowly and carefully as if making sure that Alice understood everything that he was saying and that she couldn't turn what he was saying into something else. He knew that she knew where Bella was and he also knew that she knew that he knew this.

Everyone stopped their activities and looked between the two, of all things and all people. They hadn't thought that Alice would be the type to keep something like this from them ... from Edward. She looked pained and turned her face to the floor.

"She might have told me something which meant that I did something and told her something ..." she trailed off nervously, looking up to gage their responses to that before she told them what she had done. Emmett laughed to himself, pausing his drumming, haha it almost sounded like – he shook his head – she wouldn't.

"What's so funny?" Rosalie asked, her voice was dangerously low, despite how she may act ... she may not have much liked Bella but she was very protective of Edward and she really didn't like his love of humans – well – he hadn't liked humans before.

What she meant was that she really didn't like his love of _Bella _and that wasn't just because of the fact that she was Human and he was Vampire but also because she was endangering the family ... and that really pissed her off.

Emmett stopped laughing at her frosty voice and shrugged his shoulders, "Nothing, it just sounded like she might have known about the whole dog saga that was going to happen and she moved Bella out - quickly dealing with whatever her problem was - so it could happen but you know Alice isn't that crazy ... I mean what would Edward want with that _smelly mutt_ you know?"

When no one else joined in his laughter and Alice, if possible looked even more worried he slowly stopped laughing and truly watched her. Then it finally dawned on him.

"No way dude..."

* * *

"Alright are they gone yet?" Jacob asked, he was starting to get a little antsy because normally if everything was quiet he would have been able to answer that on his own but he never was good at working past distractions and he could hear like a hundred other things.

Edward nodded and stood up, the humans themselves may be gone but Edward was almost certain that there would be a 24/7 watch of the entrance to make sure that no one got in and no one got out without them knowing. Knowing Edward's luck the cameras used would be able to pick him up and that was something they most definitely didn't want to happen.

Jacob stood up and was about to brush himself down when he realised that there was really no point in bothering to do so since it was virtually impossible to get anymore dirtier than he already was. He glared at Edward when the vampire turned his back, he was such an asshole, what was he going to do next? Pull an exit out of his pocket and laugh?

The two progressed deeper into the ruins and Jacob felt his eye twitch. Why the hell were they going a random way when the entrance and exit wasn't in that direction? Edward spared the wolf behind him a glance and fought down the urge to chuckle.

Maybe he shouldn't have neglected to tell Jacob that he had found another exit while he was sleeping off his concussion right at the begining. There was a perfectly valid reason that the route had been really unstable and he wanted to spend time clearing the path before they got out.

The explosives the humans had used seemed to have done it for him though and there wasn't a better time that they needed out than that moment. When he saw the eerie moonlight glow he smiled and fastened his pace, it had been quite the while since they had seen natural light.

Jacob was literally shaking in his boots, he was sure that he had just been led to an _exit _and he was now looking at the beautiful full moon itself. "What. The. Hell?!" it wasn't clear to whom he was addressing his statement but Edward assumed it was to him.

"We're outside you can go now." Edward replied cheerfully, stretching his muscles and enjoying the cool night, he was going to spend a few days recovering in Port Angeles before he went back home, they had some really nice hotels and they even had some really good restaurant chains.

Not that he ate food but it meant that local butchers would sell animal blood to restaurant chains that needed it for some authentic foods, such as black pudding. He had heard people in Forks High speaking of how some restaurants had a knock out English breakfast so black pudding was definitely on the menu.

Jacob's roar of annoyance brought him back to earth; Edward was roughly grabbed by large hands and shaken. If Edward hadn't fed recently he was almost positive that he would have been moving like a rag doll, Jacob was really quite strong.

"I know we are outside! Why didn't you say that you knew a way out **earlier**?!" he was gritting his teeth, so the words came out half hissed and half spat. Jacob was really mad it seemed, the guy was still shaking which probably wasn't good.

Edward winced but it was barely visible and he pried the huge hands from his persons, he didn't much like it when people got touchy feely unless it was with Bella. Well ... at least it _had _been Bella, now he just wasn't too sure if he ever wanted to be touchy feely.

"You will not listen even if I tell you that it was for the best so why should I bother?" Edward asked as he turned and began walking towards the mountain pass that would lead him back to Port Angeles, he was glad that he always left his cell and his Centurion American Express in his pocket.

He pulled his cell out of his jeans pocket and almost sighed, after wading in the water he was almost sure that it wouldn't work any longer. He shook it around a bit before he pushed the power on button, no harm in trying unless it decided to blow up in his face.

Jacob ran to catch up with the retreating vampire.

"Sure, sure. Is that what they call it now? It's for the best? Is that what your vampire daddy said before he turned you? HUH?! '_it's for the best son that you turn into a bloodsucker and run around all bat shit pretending you're vegetarian until you meet some poor sap that says hey take a bite outta me?'__**" **_Jacob boiled more when he realised that Edward wasn't paying him the slightest bit of attention.

He grabbed his arm again and swung him around, "Did you-" his mouth lay open and his eyes were fixated on the slightly battered, state of the art cell phone in Edward's hand. That. Fucking. Asshole! With a yell of rage and not sparing a single thought Jacob launched himself at Edward, the cell phone sent flying.

He struggled to get his arms close enough to wrap around Edward's neck, he wasn't even thinking that technically that wouldn't have done anything to the vampire – hello dead person walking... – he wasn't even allowed that because Edward was going a pretty steel job of keeping him away.

"You turd-like anarchistic son of a bull bloodsucker conceited smelly-crotched sperm-banked asshole! **FUCK YOU!-**" Jacob paused his flinging of insults, he was just really frustrated how he wanted to wring Edward's neck but he was suddenly super-fucking-nova, "-**conceited prick!" **

Edward blinked up at Jacob, what he really wanted to say to the werewolf was, "I'm sorry I think you just fried my brain cells please repeat that" but he didn't think that would be very smart. He didn't think he had ever heard something so insulting and yet so hilarious.

Jacob was breathing deeply seeing as he couldn't move and might as well just calm down,

"Are you finished now?" Edward asked curiously and when Jacob nodded he let him go, he didn't think that Jacob was going to cause any more trouble now that he had got all that steam out if his system. In fact the wolf looked really lost just standing there now that he had run his blown fuse box.

Edward sighed,

"Look this was another misunderstanding that I would be more than happy to explain to you later, do you want to get a 'meal' with me and perhaps a place to sleep? Maybe spend a few days here before going back?" his voice was soft as not to irritate the wolf into another mad rage.

Jacob's head hurt, hell his whole body hurt, he was tired and hungry **AND **cranky. He just wanted to curl up on a comfy bed and get some sleep or maybe even watch crappy TV shows while eating a meal for eight curled up on the couch. He knew that going home was ruled out because not only would he get a bashing from his pack but Billy wouldn't let the idea rest until he knew everything that happened.

He looked to Edward and sighed deeply,

"Alright, let's go but don't expect me to pay or pay you back or anything, I'm not Mister I've-probably-got-gold-stacks-to-go-with-my-money-bags-and-flashy-card-and-cars." It was said with an unsure smile so Edward took it as a weak apology and turned to lead the way.

"I wasn't expecting you too"

He almost smacked himself for saying anything when the wolf went off on a tangent about how he wasn't a cheap skate and that he could pay if he wanted but he just didn't want to because Edward was a –beep- that needed to be knocked into his –beep– place and that he wasn't one to look a –beep- gift horse in the mouth –beep- Trojans.

Edward wondered what Jacob's mother would do if she heard the kind of language that he used.

* * *

"...Fucking ... conceited ... prick..." Jacob muttered in his sleep before letting out a monstrous snore.

Edward watched the large teen and almost had to shove his knuckle in his mouth to stop from sniggering, after all he didn't know how lightly the other slept but it was unlikely that even an 8 on the Richter scale would wake him up. They had gone for a penthouse hotel room; Edward smiled at the remembrance of Jacob's face when he asked for the room,

* * *

"_How can I help you gentlemen?" the lady receptionist asked, her teeth sparkling white. It wouldn't have surprised Edward if she had them whitened just for the job. Normal people didn't have teeth that bright, no way! Jacob was looking around like this was a place out of a fairytale, Edward had seen this scene more than once in his life, he was used to it._

"_Penthouse suite please, with any and all extras" Edward told her almost bored and Jacob muttered under his breath something that suspiciously sounded like, rich arrogant prick but he attempted to hide it by coughing and looking around innocently._

_The woman grinned, _

"_How long do you plan to spend with us?" _

"_Indefinitely just tab it." _

"_Of course sir, how will you pay?" she asked her eyes almost twinkling with excitement, Jacob was annoyed if it were him doing the buying he was almost sure the woman would ask if he would be able to pay not how he would pay, stupid vampire and his perfect perfectness! _

'_Aren't you even going to look at the price?" Jacob asked astonished and Edward looked at him and cocked an eyebrow while the receptionist looked at him with a look of disgust as if realising that this was the kind of person that clearly didn't have much money._

"_Err ... no, I really don't need to"_

_As soon as Edward got the black American express card out Jacob swore that people all over the lobby turned their heads to get a look. As soon as the keys were handed over and Edward's card had been keyed in, the vampire grabbed Jacob's arm and began walking towards the lift._

* * *

Edward also remembered when they got the room and Edward asked Jacob if it were to his liking and if he wanted anything to eat before they – he – settled to sleep, Edward was going to spend the night out on the balcony, it was pretty nippy outside but he was sure he wouldn't notice the difference.

* * *

"_Is this alright?" Edward asked, after all he had been brought up to look after guests and he was sure that it wasn't too late to find another place to stay if Jacob didn't like it. He knew that Rosalie probably wouldn't have liked it, wasn't elegant enough for her._

_Jacob collected his mouth from the floor and unglued his face from the window, turning to look at the pale vampire still standing in the door way. "Shut the door, we aren't going anywhere, check this place out?!" Edward chuckled and shook his head._

_He had forgotten that Jacob probably hadn't been to such a place before whereas when they went to the city for shopping trips or to see productions Alice always made sure to rent a nice room out for them to crash in at any point during the day before making their way back home._

"_We are probably going to stay for a while, or at least _I _will be staying for a while so if you want to eat and relax now and "check" the place out in the morning that is fine with me." _

_Edward was really worried that Jacob was going to run up and kiss him with the expression he was pulling but instead he ran to the large menu on the coffee table and flicked straight to food, when Edward left the room to take a shower to get rid of all the grime Jacob was busy telling a member of staff his order._

_When he got back in he thought he had walked straight into Jacob's dreams, food covered almost every place, hell there was even some food on the floor. Jacob smiled a little sheepishly at Edward, maybe he had gone slightly over board._

_Edward smelt blood and frowned before walking over to a small golden covered serving plate, he turned to look at Jacob curiously and the young man in question blushed and looked down to continue tucking into some food that he had chosen._

"_I thought you might be hungry, this place has a kitchen so I just told the guy that I wanted the ingredients to make Black Pudding, it has pigs blood in it so I figured you might want it? You might be used to something a little more wild but it's the best I could come up with." _

_Edward ignored the rest of Jacob's rant, he was quite touched by the thought and gave the wolf a smile that shut him up before he collected the blood and made his way to the balcony, "Enjoy your dinner Jacob."_

* * *

Edward could definitely understand how both Bella and Jacob were best friends but he didn't think he had ever met a pair of best friends that were more different. Edward hoped that the two of them, meaning Jacob and himself could see past their differences and perhaps gain and understanding.

Maybe; possibly even more than that over time. Edward had waited a long time for Bella and he wasn't willing to wait any longer, at least if he were –hypothetically– to be with Jacob he wouldn't have to turn him as long as the wolf continued to change.

He couldn't hold back the snigger when Jacob let out another one of those earth shaking snores, he was face down on the large bed, shirt over the chair and trousers flung over a lampshade, limbs sprawled over the whole bed and drool leaving a clear puddle that would have soaked his face by morning.

Edward felt sorry for the cleaners, drool sheets ... lovely.

The sight; where some may have found repulsive was actually pretty endearing for Edward. It showed him another side to Jacob, that was he more mutt than Edward thought, maybe, but also that sometimes he could be pretty innocent when he wasn't on guard.

Edward – in a strange sense – wanted to learn more about Jacob and – in a seriously twisted sense – he was sure that the wolf wanted to know more about him to. Whatever was to come Edward was – almost – certain that they would face it together.

Wet mutt boy and Vegetarian vamp man, the fearless duo...

Edward shrugged and left the room, they'd learn as they went, take it a step at a time and all that jazz. He was pretty certain they were over the rough patches now.

_Fucking cave... _

* * *

Review Reply

Brittani - Lawl! Really? Haha I was blushing when I read your review, compliment or what!? I hope you liked this chapter and it was as exciting as you hoped!

Sooo how'd you guys find it? Anyways **I have a question**, Since my summer has started WOOOO! I think I may start another Twilight Edward/Jacob fic LEGASP! However I want to do it completely different to usual! I would call it 'What happens next ...' haha just hear me out it isn't as stupid as it sounds I hope. You guys or whoever would give me ideas of what they want to see in the fic/next chapter and then I'll combine all the ideas and make a story from them, what do you think stupid or no?? If you like the idea just pm me or review shooting ideas :) I'm really excited about the idea but if it doesn't appeal then there isn't any point hehe, well thanks for reading if you did this far! :)

* * *


	8. Bewitch Me

BloodyPinkRose - I swear I'm sorry!! I've been on holiday in Hawaii and around America for the past three weeks, I finally got home and then I'm stuck in bed with a terrible cold as well as the writers block of the year!! Since it has been so long since I wrote Walk into Mist I am extremely nervous that this chapter is out of character and I'm really sorry about that! Nevertheless I hope you enjoy it and sorry for the jerky bits ... thats normally where writers block occured and I knew that I needed to update so I just continued, I can retouch it later if you guys really don't like it. ENJOY! I DONT OWN TWILIGHT!

**Thank you very much ****_Rising Phoenix1835_** **Your review was verrrry helpful and I took no offense at all :)**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Bewitch Me

"_Mama?"  
_

_The older women smiled at him despite the obvious pain she was in, bits of metal from the car had embedded into her stomach when the large van hit the car. She had to keep strong; she had to save her baby!_

"_It's alright my darling, its okay! Just keep trying to get free alright; can you do that for mommy?" _

_  
The little boy nodded and kept struggling with his belt, he was really confused and he wasn't really sure what was going on. One minute his mother had been talking to him and then the next second things were flying all over the place and he didn't remember._

_  
His hands began to shake when he realised that the belt wasn't budging, he could hear his mother quietly sobbing and he knew she was hurt but he couldn't move either, his leg was numb and the belt just wouldn't undo; he thought they were meant to keep people safe not keep them hostage._

"_Come on Jakey, quickly now, quickly! We don't have much time left!" Sarah's voice was getting more frantic, she knew that there was no way that she was going to get out alive, there wasn't that much time left but she'd be damned if she sat there – literally – and watched her son die as well._

_  
Tears began to well up in the little boys eyes in pure frustration as he pushed the button harder and shook the whole belt holder mechanism; why the hell wouldn't it undo?! _

_  
Sarah moved in order to stretch backwards and attempt to free her son, she keened deep in her throat and tears fell down her face faster as her wound tore a little more but she managed to reach it, once she did she shook it with all her worth, she had never shaken something so hard._

_  
She gave a cry with release when the belt popped open, and began pushing at her son to get a move on, she turned around and renewed her efforts at hurrying him when she saw how close they were to being killed, he wasn't going to die there, she knew there was so much left for him to do._

"_Go Jake, go now!" _

_  
The boy turned his teary eyes towards his mother and when she began to push at him again he gave a shakily smile and dragged himself towards the place glass had once separated inside from out. Though he didn't know, his exit was where the opposite window had imploded from impact._

_  
He giggled to his mother when he got free just as she asked but he found himself staring half shocked when he saw his mother lying with a soft smile of paled lips, she was limp and blood covered the chairs he covered. He began screaming when he saw the large – whatever the hell it was – embedded in her._

"_Mama! Mama wake up! Don't leave me mama!" _

_  
he didn't remembered much between seeing his mother lying like that in some twisted yet strangely beautiful way to seeing their car blow up from miles away. He was alone, his mother was gone and around him were strangers talking, asking questions and rubbing his cold, shivering arms but he couldn't respond._

_  
Sarah Black, a great mother, a loving wife, an excellent teacher._

* * *

Jacob sat up abruptly with a shout and when he noticed that it wasn't happening – _again_ – before his eyes he let out his breath and sighed, his whole body deflating. The covers bunched at his waist and the sweat trickled off his body, it had been a while since he had dreamt about that day.

He looked up –

- And automatically tensed when he saw Edward leaning against the door, his eyebrows furrowed in what seemed to be concern. To Jacob concern was almost as bad as pity and that was one thing that he didn't want from the bloodsucker.

"What?!" he snapped defensively and as soon as Edward opened his mouth to speak Jacob was up and pushing past him to get to one of the other bedrooms in the pent room suite, there was no way he would trap himself in the ensuite.

"Are you alright?" the vampire asked following after him, that women must have been his mother and that must of been how she had died but that little boy, Jake? Had that been Jacob? The names were pretty different and Jacob did have older twin sisters –

- Edward shook his head, he was thinking stupid of course that little boy was Jacob, hadn't Bella called him Jake once or twice when she really wanted to get his attention. No wonder it always got his attention if it were one of the last things he ever heard his mother say to him.

"You are such an asshole sort through your own head instead of constantly invading mine!"

All he got in return of his original question was a door slam to the face, fucking nice.

* * *

What the hell was he doing? Was he really there? In a suite with Edward Fucking Cullen, the bloodsucker! A FUCKING BLOODSUCKER! It was official he was crazy, he was falling – no, fuck no, he wasn't going to even finish that thought – he had to leave, he had to start a fight go home or some crazy shit.

He couldn't stay there, he couldn't be friends with a _vampire _the pack wouldn't give two shits if he had imprinted on Edward, they would fucking rip them both a new one, chew 'em and spit them out like chicken bones. Jacob shivered despite the natural heat of his body with the added scorching temperature of the power shower.

Edward loved Bella

A pang went through his body, almost crippling him and making him hit the shower tray, he forced his knees to lock and looked at himself through the shower cubicle into the mirror, he had to fucking man up. The truth was that if Bella came back, if he even got scent of her ...

Edward loved Bella,

There was no Jacob in that equation, hell there wasn't even a 'J', they were a match made in heaven, Jacob would do it. He would attempt what no Were had ever done, he would deny his mate. He had been getting angry because he wanted to deny everything.

He got angry and cussed and fought because he wanted Edward – _yes _he fucking thought it – he wanted – no – needed Edward, craved his touch, he didn't want to be separated from him but the way that Bella came between them, Bella and what they were. It just made him so mad.

He punched the wall besides the shower head and turned it off, he had to run, get some air, go shopping. What-the-fuck-ever he just couldn't be around Edward anymore, or at least for now, he just needed some space. They had started again and they could be friends.

He didn't want them to be friends but he didn't want anything less and so he would settle and maybe hunt down Bella in his free time, maybe scratch her up or something. He shook his head as he slowly dried his body, that was a joke, he wouldn't touch Bella and he wasn't friends with Edward.

Jesus – fuck – shit – bastard

He was so confused!

* * *

Edward was stood by the door waiting when Jacob pushed it open, he was tired – tired AND sick – of Jacob calling him names moment after moment. Bella or no Bella, problem or no problem the name calling had got to stop. Sure to begin with it was kinda cute and all that but now it was just annoying, and he would no longer stand for it.

They had decided to start their "relationship" again and therefore there was no need for the name calling, the more he thought about it the more annoying he found it. They were going to be friends,  
he didn't know why he felt so strongly on the idea but they were, he would make sure of it.

He would accept Jacob and even if it killed him, Jacob would accept him too!

"Why are you still here waiting? I thought I told you to sort your own head out, leave me the hell alone, you stupid as-"

**  
SLAM!**

Jacob's eyes widened comically and his mouth fell open slightly slackened, had Edward just – had he really just – he had, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen had just slammed him into the bathroom door and was gripping his biceps with enough force to seem like he was trying to snap them.

"I've been lenient with the name calling but I want you to stop it," Edward's tone was low and warning with the hint of a growl to it; in other words he was extremely pissed but trying to hold back from getting extremely cross.

Jacob cocked an eyebrow and his mouth decided to run off without him – it seemed to like to do that at the worst of times these days – it was almost like his own personal defence mechanism. In this case he thought he was right to do so, after all who the hell did Edward Cullen think he was?!

"What is this? A dictated friendship? I'll say whatever I want and when I want", it wasn't until Edward seemed to give the idea up and stomp off that Jacob muttered, 'asshole' Edward turned straight back around and his hand seemed to be in one place and the next second in the other.

A flurry of movement happened all at once,

Edward flung himself to the other side of the room in shock with himself for striking Jacob like he was some petulant child instead of an 'adult' that was able to make his own decision and Jacob's hand flew to his face to try and physically force the throbbing out of his face.

Edward was in shock with himself, never had he hit someone like that who wasn't a threat to him, if Jacob had been anything other than a werewolf then he was almost sure that he would have broken something important, he pulled off the wall and walked towards Jacob.

"Jacob ... I'm s-"

The werewolf turned his head away, he was shaking desperately and he didn't want to hear Edward's words, he didn't want to hear anything. He just wanted to be left alone with himself so that he could revaluate the situation and whether or not he wished to stay with the vampire any longer.

Edward signed and decided that it would be in his interest just to leave the wolf alone and to come back and try again later, as he shut the door to their room he was gifted with the whimper of a wolf, and not a wolf as in a nickname for Jacob but a real maroon brown wolf that was obviously very distressed and upset.

* * *

Jacob rested his head on his paws and huffed to himself, he wasn't as mad as he thought he would have been despite the fact that he had been treated like a child that had been naughty. Edward was right, he was acting like a little bitch and really that wasn't him, he wasn't consciously doing it to hurt the vampire's feelings, that was just how he acted.

It was an endearing name calling, he wasn't saying, _'Edward you fucking asshole this is all your fault!!!" _it was more of a, '_you silly asshole I still love you though' _kind of name calling. That was the problem with the older vampires they weren't used to the modern times since they seemed to keep away from humans unless they were feeding from them, so they didn't really learn the lingo and all  
that.

He had been sitting in the room for a few hours just staying out the large wall of windows; it was relaxing him a lot and making him think about how he was acting. He wasn't actually trying to make Edward mad with him, he really did want to be his friend but he had to make the other see that he guessed.

One more misunderstanding to add to the pile.

He snuggled down to get some more rest and wondered when it was that Edward was going to come back to the room, this time he would be the one to apologise. Sure he had a big red mark on his face and it hurt whenever he felt like screaming or frowning but whatever he could handle it.

Just as he began to drift off he heard it, the link with the pact that he knew was beginning to lessen began to rebuild and that meant only one thing. It meant that there was some members of the clan that were in wolf form somewhere close by and they could be looking for him.

If he could sense them that meant that they could sense him.

They would no doubt smell vampire too and that was bad as it meant that they would begin to hunt the smell and if they knew it was a Cullen they would go all out. Edward was strong but if the link was a strong as he could feel now then it meant that Edward wouldn't stand a chance, they would tear him apart.

Jacob got onto all fours and growled,

Edward may have been an asshole but he was Jacob's asshole and no one was going snuff Edward out but Jacob.

* * *

Edward sighed in appreciation as the wind rippled his hair, he was completely oblivious to the shivers that racked the spines of the young women in the same cafe, it was glad the day was covered in  
overcast, he couldn't remember the last time he had visited a fair and he was actually .... enjoying it.

Internally he couldn't help but think, '_you would enjoy it more if Jacob was with you', _but it was true, he would have really enjoyed it if he were with Jacob. The Were would do something that was completely idiotic or he would have a response to something that would make Edward chuckle.

He had to fix things, they had been doing so well and he had pushed the line, hell he had gone over the line! He knew Jacob was upset from the nightmare he had had and instead of just leaving him alone – like he internally knew that Jacob would have wanted lest he seemed weak – he had to push it.

He was so enthralled by his thoughts that he stopped paying attention and by not paying attention he completely missed that smell of wet dog that was masked by that ridiculously sweet candy floss and sticky, greasy fast food.

However when it was too late for him to even dodge them he caught wind of their conversation he knew they had seen him. When they came closer he stood and walked over to them, they recoiled and growled lowly at him but began walking to wherever it was they wished to go.

Edward followed,

* * *

Embry, Quil and Seth lay unconscious sprawled out on the grassy land, they had managed to find some kind of woodland area where they would pretty much be left to their own devices. Sam stood on all fours his jaws sunken into Edward's shoulder and yet a formidable growl was still being issued from his mouthful, Leah stood to one side keeping watch that there would be no onlookers to this  
supernatural exchange.

"What have you done with him?" Leah demanded and on cue Sam clenched his jaws tighter,

Edward grimaced and shook his head, "Nothing, Jacob will return to you when he is ready until then I have no business in telling you anything!" Leah grinned maliciously,

"Wrong answer."

Sam would have completely closed his jaws and taken a chunk out of the lean vampire, he would have feasted on the flesh with the others that night and then when they were done, they would have slept and then continued their search. However, that was what he would have done, they would have done.

If it wasn't for Jacob himself literally jumping in and slam banging on their little power parade.

* * *

"So um, what are we going to do?" Jacob asked cautiously, they were back in the suite. Edward was standing by the window as if it were showing the next best thing since sliced bread and Jacob was seated on the floor gently picking the carpet and leaving a mess of soft material.

Edward didn't show him the light of day, either there really was the next best thing since sliced bread out there or he was still in a mood over their fight that morning compiled with the shit that Sam and the pack were spewing. Jacob really didn't want to go home and see what was going to happen.

"Edward?" Jacob stood up nervously and joined the shorter lither 'young' man by the window, nope. There was nothing out there that was interesting; Edward was just ignoring him. He guessed he deserved it but had the other forgot that he had slapped Jacob in the face?

Edward looked at the slouched over Wolf, he really didn't stand to his full height unless he was with the other wolves but then again they were the same height if not taller than he was. "We're a mess." That was it, that was all he said and yet Jacob understood exactly what he was trying to say.

"Sure, sure," he grumbled before pressing his face to the window and squinting into the distance, he didn't know about the vampire but Jacob was well and truly pissed no matter what he did. Edward sighed and moved away from the window, it looked like it was going to be left to him again.

"You are attracted to me. Whether it is the imprinting or whatever you are," his tone was matter of fact, it wasn't like he was trying to hurt Jacob's feelings or remind him that he was going to be biting at Edward's ankles for the rest of eternity if he continued to shift.

"Yeah ..."

"I'm ... drawn to you too," that was the most awkward admittance of liking someone that Edward had ever said and for Jacob, it was just plain awkward, surprising and shell shocking hell yes, but still  
awkward. He too, turned his smushed face from the window and looked behind him.

The two found themselves taking little steps towards each other, they met in the middle. They were close enough that Edward could feel Jacob's warm breath on his cold face and Jacob could see that Edward's eyes really were topaz, not amber or light brown.

He could see the mix of white, amber, chocolate, yellows and even some peaches. A meal of colours, a kaleidoscopic mess. It was ... liberating. Those eyes didn't judge, didn't hide. They were open and Jacob was happily enthralled in them.

"What about Bella?" he asked, it was that little niggle in the back of his head. It was warning him that this wouldn't end well, Edward and Bella were meant to be, they were going to get back together and they were going to leave him to suffer on his own.

Edward smiled, it made Jacob's heart take a dive out of his chest fly around the room like a junkie on a favourite brand of crack, before slamming back into his chest and leaving him feeling breathless. His eyes were beautiful, his smile was beautiful ... his attitude was pretty disgusting and the idea of drinking blood made him gag ... **but **he was _beautiful._

Jacob had never wanted someone more than he did just then.

"What about Bella?" the repeated question as a retort, it was a clever trick but Jacob wouldn't be fooled.

"You can't tell me that you don't care about her-" Jacob snorted and sighed looking around as if he was about to tell the biggest secret known to man, "This is stupid, we're attracted to each other ..." he paused and stepped back breaking the spell.

"**Arrrgh**" the loud grunt of frustration left Edward with a cocked eyebrow.

"What are we supposed to fuck and fall in love and end up happily ever fucking after? I may have got Sam off my back but this isn't the fucking world in here," he laughed, it was a dry bitter laugh, that was actually pretty creepy, "Who am I fucking kidding? You have Bella and the other blood suckers, we have to go back. Now before this goes way overboard!"

Edward rolled his eyes, dramatics he had forgotten how humans were with their drama but then he had his self killing ways why couldn't they have their drama. Those television soaps weren't good for the head, he would be sure to make sure Alice didn't watch anymore of them.

"Nobody said anything about what you are talking about, Bella-" he swallowed, "- I don't think that she is going to come back, I'm not saying that something is going to come from this or that it'll end happy but we should try. Isn't that what you want?"

Edward's gaze was predatory, Jacob knew that vampires were predatory but he just didn't think they were horny little suckers as well ... well. It did make sense after all how else did they get away with the sucky sucky on innocent humans for so many years.

Adding a little fucky fucky no doubt ... what a joke.

What did Jacob want? He wasn't exactly sure, he knew that he wanted Edward but ...

Edward smiled, "Do you trust me?"

"Y-Yeah ..."

"You shouldn't."

A snort,

"You can say that again."

A husky chuckle,

"I can indeed."

A sigh,

"Well come on then ...."

* * *

The metal tray slipped from Esme's hands and hit the floor with a resounding '**Twang**'

Alice had the decency to look ashamed, she really thought that one of them was going to hit her, maybe she shouldn't have told them. The one problem with this was that, if they didn't like what she  
had just said they definitely wouldn't like the surprise that was coming.

"D-Did ... Did you just say that Bella was _**pregnant**_?!" trust Emmett to only hear that. Out of everything that she told them, the only thing that he picked out was that. Rose's face screwed into an  
angry expression, the expression 'She looked like she had just sucked a lemon' didn't even begin to explain the way she looked.

"_You _turned her into a _**VAMPIRE!?**__" _

Alice nodded, trust Rose to only pick out on the one thing she was hoping they would ignore, who was she kidding how could they ignore the main news. Their Edward was off gallivanting around with a werewolf while his ex? girlfriend was looking after his baby.

Carlisle pursed his lips slightly, oh he was mad alright but Alice had reasons to do the things that she did, "Alright, so what exactly does this mean for us now?" the tension was thick and the silence was killing her, she could tell Jasper wasn't happy with her, while he had strongly held her hand, it was now lax.

"I'm not sure but she is coming .... Bella is coming home."

Esme looked torn between being absolutely horrified and completely ecstatic,

"With the baby?" Rose asked shortly, Alice nodded her dainty head and squeezed Jasper's hand hoping he wasn't completely angry with her that he wouldn't support her. She almost let out a tearless sob when he squeezed back no matter how light it was.

Trust between them was a key issue and the fact that she hadn't told him what was going on would have hurt his feelings.

"That's just great." Rose stated sarcastically before she got up and stormed out angrily, Emmett stared after her dumbly. He could hardly take it in, his brother was a daddy and that made him Uncle  
Emmett already. As if that wasn't scary enough Bella was coming back and Edward may have only just moved on.

"Err ... well ... _shit_!" he muttered shaking his head.

* * *

"Well this is awkward ..." to say he was embarrassed may have been a stretch but he definitely wasn't comfortable, he didn't know how this was going to work, Edward was a lot smaller than he was and yet he was going to ... be the pitcher. What a blow to his manhood!

Edward grinned wickedly; of course he wouldn't have a problem with their roles ... stupid head.

"Relax we've done this before."

Jacob rolled his eyes, done it before indeed? At least this time he didn't have to worry about his blood being sucked outta him. He wasn't sure he was all that comfortable with Edward doing all this, in fact he just wasn't comfortable, dreaming about his mother always made him unsettled for a few days.

Added with the stress he was already feeling, he didn't want to really deal with it yet,

Edward sighed and leaned back, he had been lying on top of the wolf but he could tell that his mind wasn't in it. Not only was Jacob obviously not in it but he was also clearly nervous and he didn't seem to believe when Edward said that he was attracted to him and wasn't completely obliterating the idea of moving on from Bella.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to," he whispered as if speaking any louder would startle the antsy wolf. Jacob _was _antsy; he was about ready to bolt. He didn't want this, he didn't want to do this now, he felt like such ... he felt like such a girl!

"No, I want this, I do ... I just-" Jacob cut himself off, way to go Jacob confirm any possible ideas that you are a woman trapped in a man's body, that you are a virgin and that you are a _fucking _pussy!

Edward burst out laughing, he heard those thoughts loud and clear he didn't even mean to listen. He just wasn't really thinking about blocking them out so they filtered right through. Jacob looked affronted and then he remembered about the vampire's ability and blushed bright red which only set Edward off further.

It was such a strange sight, Jacob couldn't imagine what anyone would think if they walked in, a mammoth of a guy lying down looking like someone was about to eat his cheeseburger and this lithe  
small male kneeling on top of him and laughing like he had just found out that sliced bread really _was _the best thing in the world.

"What's so funny?" he demanded sitting up which knocked Edward off the bed, the shocked copper haired vampire stopped laughing at once and looked up with such a strange expression that Jacob himself started laughing and before long they were both laughing like mad people.

There was nothing even ... funny.

"Phew..." Edward stood and flopped on the bed still looking amused and Jacob turned on his side to gaze at him, that was so random but it both defused the situation and brought them strangely closer together.

"You're crazy, not bad for a bloodsucker I guess ..." Jacob smiled brightly, he was feeling happy and he hadn't felt that type of happiness in a long time.

The two basked in the comfortable silence both lost in their thoughts,

"Hey" Jacob looked at the vampire when he spoke, "I'm sorry ... about hitting you and slamming you into the wall ..." Jacob grinned and waved his hand in dismissal. It was all water under the bridge now and the vampire had made it up to him by giving him this feeling.

"I'm sorry for calling you names; I don't mean them in a bad way"

Edward sat up and sighed it was late and Jacob needed to get rest, he was mostly human after all and he knew how grumpy Bella used to be when she didn't have a good night's rest. If she was grumpy he didn't even want to know what Jacob would be like.

Jacob looked at the wall and schooled his emotions, "I know you guys don't sleep or anything but you can stay here if you want to, it isn't a problem."

Edward smiled and Jacob really wished he had a pair of sunglasses or something because the shine in that smile blinded him every time. That was a real piece of cheese just then, that thought was the freaking cheese master, with extra mould and really matured.

He lay back down on the bed, his head next to Jacob and he smirked, that was another leaky thought he heard and he agreed, Jacob could be really quite cheesy when he wanted to be. "I hear that crackers go really well with cheese these days, you may wish to look into that."

The dirty look that he received set him off laughing again,

"Ass"

"Mutt"

"Leech"

"Dog"

"Bloodsucker"

"Pooch"

"Bloodboy"

"_Bloodboy??"_

"Uh huh, Fangy"

"....bitch"

Jacob drew a sharp breath,

"Did you just call me a bitch?!" he exclaimed and Edward smirked and nodded,

"That's right you're _my _bitch. You act like a female and you are a dog."

"Will you take me to the park then _master_?"

"Alright," Edward sniggered, "Don't forget to put on your lead and collar"

Narrowed eyes,

"You are such an asshole!"

"Why thank you"

* * *

BloodyPinkRose - So how'd you find it? Confusing? strange? Completely out of character (which I seem to think they are :|) let me know :) Thanks for reading ...

Review Replies:

Joralie - There is no need to be sorry at all! Seriously it is no problem :) I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope that you like this chapter just as much despite how jerky it is.

Brittani - genius? Mwahaha well I like to try :) I'm glad the last chapter made you laugh so and I hope you enjoy this chapter too, I love ranting Jacob I was slightly worried that I made him go too far though ... Sorry for this late update but the next chapter should come a lot quicker!


	9. Touch Me There

BloodPinkRose - I'm a week late ... sorry, I fail. Sooo this lemon I keep mentioning to some of you ... .! I'm not sure why but I think I figured out where it is going to go. Until then you'll all just have to deal with some limey goodness, which we all know is the next best thing da? Well that is all from me, Enjoy please and tell me what you think :) I DONT OWN TWILIGHT. **Oh by the way Attention!! **I don't know how many of you read this but would anyone be willing to BETA for me? I can be incredibly lazy so you may have to whip me into shape every now and then if you want regular updates but I think having a BETA is for the better of this so if anyone would like to help me with that THANK YOU! **Attention!! **I am aware this is the strangest place to ask this but my best friend begged me so ... the writer of X and Y, xoxogossipgirl21 has a new story called **Nude** (which is Bella Edward ((SCREAMMM)) but Bella is very angsty as in she actually hates life doesn't get everything she wants and so forth ((its actually pretty good!!)) if it appeals in anyway please check it out, her link is on my profile ... thanks oodles, now enjoy the chapter my duty is done *bows*

* * *

Chapter nine: Touch Me There

Mouths clashing,

'_**Mmmm'**_

Teeth banging

'_**Mmmph'**_

A grunt here

'**Ughh'**

And a moan there,

'_**Ungh'**_

Hips thrusting against each other desperately in a mad tango,

'_**Uhh'**_

Fingers tweaking peaking buds

'_**...p-please' **_

A slippery tongue running its course down the body,

'_**...Nghh y-yeah**__'_

Prodding and stretching

'_**Ahhhh ...'**_

A filled sensation,

'_**M-more ...'**_

A brisk pace

'_**Faster ... harder'**_

Completion

A dual cry of ecstasy

'_**Edward!'**_

* * *

Edward cocked an eyebrow, as if he had just seen that. Well Esme had always warned him that if he wasn't careful about whose thoughts he was prone to then he was going to see something that he didn't want to see. He could feel the Wolf's object of desire against his leg pulsing and leaking.

He wouldn't have minded if it had not been for the fact he was now horny and sporting a similar _hard _predicament and with the way the Wolf was curled on top of him there was no way that he could move out from under him. It was strange to think that the much larger and taller male was curled up on top of him and yet it wasn't such a weird thing.

The wolf let out another moan and his hips involuntarily jerked against Edward's leg, how he was glad that he couldn't blush, he would have a blush worthy of a tomato already, the best thing he was going to do was to let it slide and pretend he hadn't seen anything.

By the way it looked Jacob was no longer having a wet dream and since it was still pretty early maybe the sheets wouldn't stain with his ... yeah. He would rather pretend that he hadn't seen it than for the wolf to realise he had released and to act awkward.

Edward knew one thing though,

Jacob had stopped him the night before and he would be damned if he let the wolf have another wet dream and leave him hanging, Jacob wanted him and he wanted Jacob, he was not going to let the opportunity go, they had to go back to Folks eventually and Edward wasn't going to go back before something had happened.

Meeting Bella had only taught him one thing, that he most definitely didn't like being alone whether he knew he was a monster or not. The only good thing this time was that Jacob wasn't exactly normal either so he didn't have to deal with the problem of turning Jacob.

Edward didn't want to eternally damn anyone else. If they wanted to damn themself then that was their personal issue, he just didn't want anything to do with it.

He looked down at the brunette's relaxed face and couldn't resist the smile that hit him, he could actually get used to watching Jacob sleep and on top of that there was something pretty familiar about the whole thing, it actually kind of felt like home.

"Yuh starin' a'me?" it was a grumpy half awake slur that only Jacob could make and only Edward could understand. Edward resisted the urge to chuckle at the sprawled young man, Jacob certainly was an interesting person to watch sleep, disregarding certain aspects of his night sleeping.

Bella had been one of the silent and still types, her dreams weren't exactly much to write home about either but Jacob, the young wolf definitely had an over reactive mind even while he slept and his bodily movements ... that was a complete other story.

Jacob moved from side to side, pillow to pillow, his hands flailed and flapped, reached out and waved. His legs were up; his legs were down, one on top of the covers or one sticking out the bed. His moaned, he grunted, he cried out and he groaned.

His dreams were as sporadic as his movements, swimming though cereal, being captured by burgers that wanted to eat him, his mother, his father, his sisters. Colours, fields, skies, flying and even falling ... all at once. Jacob's dreams changed direction as often as his movements.

His expression, they weren't to be left out either. Jacob was an ... expressive person to put it politely. One moment his face was crumpled in despair, then furrowed in confusion, jumping to a random laugh – _yes,_ he even talked and made noises as well – crying out in pain to the great, most shining smile he had ever seen.

Jacob ... was an interesting person.

Edward had moved off the bed and settled into the comfortable, form fitting sofa close to the bed, he hadn't wanted to miss a single moment of Jacob's sleep as It was so ... weird. He also hadn't wanted to be kicked off the bed, Jacob moved a lot and a few times Edward had to duck or move out of the way of a flying leg or open palm.

"Oi, yuh 'ear me? Stop starin' a'me!"

He grinned and returned to his place on the bed, facing Jacob who stubbornly refused to open his eyes and tried to bury himself in the numerous pillows he used to try and hide himself from the light he could just about see behind his eyelids and the burning sense of someone staring at him.

"You don't want to go to the park?" Edward asked curiously sparing a moment to look over at the clock on Jacob's side of the bed before returning his unfazed stare on the wolf in question. Jacob grunted and one eye popped open slightly and that was all the werewolf needed to lace Edward with a rather lame evil look.

Edward, despite what people thought actually did want to go to the park with the wolf, it would be an experience that he was certain he had never had before and he already checked the weather, it was meant to be mostly cloudy and besides even if it wasn't, the park he had in mind had plenty of trees to cover him from any of the sun rays.

"I already ordered breakfast, the picnic lunch is all yours to sort out" when even these words didn't get much more of a response except for the slight raise of an eyebrow, considering that the werewolf was attempting the stink eye with one eye while the rest of his face was still smushed in the pillow there wasn't really much else he could do expression wise.

Edward mocked sighed and got to his feet, "I guess I could cancel the order, I sure can't eat it and if you don't want it –"Jacob reacted quickly – as expected – the wolf was up and running into the bathroom with some clothes that Edward had ordered the front desk to purchase; protests about his breakfast being sent back spilling across his lips so fast that Edward didn't understand half of it.

Jacob could feel his face burning as soon as he shut the door, it seemed like the vampire had finally got the point that Jacob didn't like him reading through his thoughts, or else he would have seen what Jacob had dreamt about and that was one thing that he didn't want to share with anyone.

He let his clammy head rest on the cool mirror and sighed, as if he had been gifted a dream of Edward having hot man sex with him. As if he wasn't already having problems keeping the thoughts away during the day he also had to deal with them when he fell asleep.

He sighed and wiped his face of the nightly sweat and got ready to jump in the shower, he really wanted the vampire. He was almost tempted to walk out of the bathroom naked and throw himself at Edward. He didn't know if it were the imprinting talking or if it were him just being horny.

He looked down and his face burned even more, he wasn't the only one that wanted Edward apparently and there was no way that he could ignore his 'little friend's' protests, he was going to have to do something before the stupid vampire drove him insane by accident.

He finished up his shower and hastened to dress, he didn't want Edward to cancel his breakfast and he sure as hell didn't want to leave the picnic basket for him to choose. The stupid vamp probably didn't have the first clue about the kinds of foods that made a good picnic.

And he sure as hell wasn't talking about sandwiches ...

* * *

"So what do you want to do?" Edward asked curiously as the two reached the park and settled down in an area that wasn't completely covered by people. They had a great view of the children's play area but they also had a great view of the flowers in season.

It was actually pretty secluded which worked well for Edward,

Jacob sent him a cocked eyebrow and a dirty look as if he couldn't believe that he was being asked that question, "What do you mean what do I want to do?! I came out here because you wanted to come out here, don't you want to be here now? Typical Vampire humph ..."

Edward frowned, that wasn't right at all and by the looks of it Jacob seemed to know that he was wrong too but he was doing his whole, I-know-I'm-wrong-but-I'm-going-to-pretend-I'm-right-because-I-won't-lose-to-you act. Edward shrugged and smiled spotting the ice cream van.

"Do you want some ice cream? I hear it's pretty good here."

Jacob did a double take, _say what? Ice cream, the crazy guy can't even eat ice cream why the hell would he even bring the idea up._ It was his turn to shrug, not that he was a little kid or anything but he wasn't exactly going to turn down ice cream if it was being offered.

"Sure, ice cream sounds pretty awesome!"

"Alright but two of the flavours have to be blue raspberry and green apple! You have to tell me exactly how they taste in words too,"

"Apple? Raspberry? EEEEWWWK! You really do like your fruits huh? I'm more of a chocolate guy really and maybe cookie dough? Yeah ... well whatever sure, sure. Apple, Raspberry and triple chocolate with a smidgen of cookie dough. I hope you have your hefty wallet Cullen, ice cream is pretty serious business in the international house of Jacob!"

Edward couldn't stop his smile even if he wanted to, "The wallet is locked and loaded Black just don't forget to describe every detail and every feeling you get. The two ended their conversation and made their way over to the ice cream stand, Jacob ordered and Edward dutifully doled out the cash as decided prior, they picked a comfortable spot and spread the blanket to sit.

Jacob furrowed his eyebrows slightly looking at the picnic basket that he was putting on hold to eat the ice cream, his mother had always said that sweets before dinner was a bad idea ... maybe not in his case since he was a human vacuum cleaner but even so ...

It was almost a crime for him to be eating sweet before savoury but he couldn't stand the idea of disappointing the strange vampire. Edward had looked so hopeful when he asked Jacob if he wanted an ice cream it was almost as if Jacob had been the one to ask Edward instead.

He couldn't imagine what it must be like to not get to eat food and yet still get to smell all the different spices and aromas, it was almost like torture. Jacob would personally rather snuff himself out than have to deal with only smelling foods that he liked rather than actually putting them in his chomper.

"Well?" Edward asked looking pointedly at Jacob, who was sitting rather dumbly and staring at the rather tower like ice cream cone in his hand that was going to start melting if he didn't hurry up and start devouring it like he was well known for doing to all his meals.

It wasn't good to play with food you know.

Jacob smiled and slightly nervously licked his lips before he leant forward and forked his tongue out to swipe the fluorescent blue liquid ice cream that was running down the side of his cone, he sighed and paused before his tongue flashed out and took another swipe of the iced goodness.

He looked up and nearly creamed himself,

Edward was right up close to him and looking at him like he was actually better than all the goddamned fruit he loved so much, his topaz eyes were looking up at him in wonder and awe. He looked so freaking hot that forgetting he was a vampire Jacob really wanted to jump his bones ... and jump them all day and all night long.

"Well how is it?" he looked so innocent, so childlike,

Edward Cullen should come with a warning sign ... hell forget warning sign, Edward Cullen was a freaking weapon of mass destruction and should be locked up or forced to spend his days in a centre for people with erectile dysfunction. They'd be springing boners quicker than a kid in puberty.

"It's good," Jacob smiled actually taking a large bite of the blue ice cream this time, it was all nice and dandy but he just really wanted to get to the chocolate now. Edward pouted ... yeah that's right, Edward Cullen was pouting because Jacob Black wasn't describing ice cream.

Ice cream. Mothering fluffing ice cream.

"Only good? No bursting fruit? No sudden epiphany? Human flavours just aren't as good as they used to be," the vampire looked rather put out. It was really quite cute in a strangely only Edward-could-pull-it-off way. Jacob cocked an eyebrow and shook his head.

"Ill have you know that ice cream is still as magical if not more magical as it was when you were human. Don't you raise your eyebrow at me Cullen, ice cream only gets better each year not worse I bet the stuff you were eating was the pure cow stuff but you my friend have missed out on a great scientific invention –"

"Artificial chemicals that rot teeth and cause hyper activity in children?"

"-Right artificial chemicals that rot teeth and-" Jacob paused, _wait a second! That wasn't right_, he narrowed his eyes and pointed one large finger at Edward who blinked a little too innocently, "- happen to give the world a secret weapon in the form of iced cream with more flavours than cow and happen to settle down the most rowdy of children and the most mentally deprived of adults!"

Edward's badly held back chuckles ruined Jacob's speech but the chance to see Edward stifling a laugh was more than worth the rudeness.

"What the hell is so funny now you asshole!"

Edward shook his head, "Most mentally deprived of adults enjoying artificial ice cream? Where do you come up with these things wolf? You are most definitely full of bullshit!"

"Bullshit? I'm not a bull the correct term would be wolfshit now stop bitching and eat your damn food!" in all the time of their playful banter Edward had failed to notice Jacob had finished the mammoth ice cream and had moved onto attacking the picnic basket.

"Food?"

Nothing else was needed as Jacob slammed down a metallic flask in front of the confused vampire and turned away trying to hide the slight flushing of his cheeks. "The front desk thought I'd like some black pudding, I managed to convince them I rather like cooking so there's your blood, figured that you might need to feed a bit more often since you having been taking irregular amounts."

Edward was actually really touched. That was the second time that the wolf had managed to find a way for him to feed, it was a shame that Edward wouldn't get to feed from Jacob any more but he didn't want to be any more of a monster than he already was and he wouldn't want to impose his blood lust on anyone.

That didn't mean that he couldn't tease for a bit.

"Why Jacob," he purred leaning forward onto his hands and knees and pushing all the junk to one side of the picnic blanket, he sultrily crawled towards the wolf; who had his mouth hung open as he watched the vampire crawl towards him. "One would think that you don't want to feed me-"he paused for effect right in front on the wolf and his eyes flashed red.

"Yourself."

Jacob cocked an eyebrow, well if he wanted to play it that way, Jacob would show him that just because he wasn't as experienced didn't mean that he couldn't do some teasing of his own. He wanted the vampire and he was sure that Edward wanted him too.

"All you had to do was ask I don't mind being your personal blood bank every now and then, I've indulged in my treat for the day and you're more than welcome to yours." Edward's eyes widened and he actually leant back to get a proper look at Jacob's face as if searching to see if he were telling the truth.

_Bingo! Edward 1 Jacob 1 _

"Are you actually serious?" the vampire was actually being serious now, his face was almost blank as if setting himself up for disappointment and his head was slightly cocked to the side. Jacob could've laughed, it was another point for him, and he certainly wasn't joking if Edward could make the blood withdrawal like he did before.

He shrugged, "I don't see why not as long as you don't make a habit of it"

_Edward 1 Jacob 2 _

The vampire had his mouth gaping open.

Jacob looked up at the sun and smiled, "Hey looks like the bad weather is going now, we might be in for another sunny day, that's pretty cool, we should come back here again before we leave you know" he turned to look at the vampire for his thoughts and his eyebrows furrowed, was it him as was the vampire ... sparkly? Like a tube of glitter glue sparkly – well – not exactly like that but more like the really cheap ones where the sparkles are really dull but you could still tell a difference between the glue and the sparkles.

"You .... Sparkle?"

Edward looked confused until he lifted his hand to study and upon seeing the sparkles he sighed and nodded before shuffling back so he was a little more in the shade, he didn't need some child to look up and start spouting about a sparkly man.

"Yeah, sparkle, sparkle now let's get out of here before some nosey person notices and causes an uproar that we definitely don't need" he moved around to start clearing things away but Jacob annoying began pushing things out of his reach so he couldn't tidy them away.

Obviously he wanted to stay for a little longer.

"You know we are pretty hidden here and besides most kids say crazy things anyways, no one will care. Live a little, when was the last time you were in a public park and sparkling away?"

Edward's expression told all but nevertheless he did stop packing up and moved to lie down next to the relaxed wolf; Jacob really did look younger when he wasn't busy mouthing off or pulling some retarded expression like he was usually doing.

"So ... do you sparkle ... everywhere?" Jacob asked almost slightly too innocently,

"Why?"

"Well, isn't it kind of awkward to sparkle, well you know – _down there ..._?"

Edward cocked an eyebrow, _down there? _Did he mean to ask if Edward's phallus was sparkly too, how crass.

"Is it? Come one tell tell tell tell!"

The brunette was getting waay too excited for Edward's liking but maybe they could scratch each other's backs, he was feeling kinda hungry and Jacob wanted to know if he really did sparkle all over. They were penthouse and they did have a balcony and it was still sunny.

They could ... yeah.

"Have you finished eating?" Edward suddenly asked before he started to pack up with more vigour not allowing the other to move objects out of his way this time.

Jacob barely had time to say anything before he was being dragged off back the way they came whilst trying to stay in the shade as much as they could.

* * *

"You know I still don't feel comfortable with this, in all the movies the big guy gets to plant his seed in the soil not the other way around" Jacob grumbled lightly and without venom as Edward finished adding more pillows to their balcony bed.

Edward needed to feed and Jacob wanted to see Edward sparkle, Edward didn't care as long as he got to feed and Jacob was going to pass out as soon as Edward finished feeding. Edward would be stronger after feeding but Jacob was still hugely bigger than him and would be awkward to carry to the bedroom.

Hence the term ... balcony bed which just meant that they lay as many covers onto the dark tiles as a mattress and then added a large sprinkling of pillows and cushions doused with a thick duvet in case Jacob got cold and Edward didn't want to get up.

Edward sighed and lay down beside him, "are you implying that you have spent your time watching adult movies in which the smaller man is always bottom?" he asked with one eyebrow raised and Jacob blushed in embarrassment, '_Yes I was bloody thinking that but I didn't want to you to focus on that part, if you're listening which you probably are ... you're an asshole!' _

The vampire's lips twitched and he took the moment to move a little closer to Jacob, the twitching turning into a sultry smirk when he noticed Jacob's cheeks darken and his eyes avert away since he knew what was coming and wasn't going to stop it.

Jacob opened his mouth to take a deep breath before he nervously asked what the vampire thought he was doing but instead of taking in air he managed to bag himself a mouth full of vampire. _'A very nice and tasty vampire that strangely reminds one of apples ...'_

Jacob let out a moan and Edward pushed back, so that Jacob was trapped under him. As their tongues tangoed together and their eyes slid closed they forgot about the world, their worries, their species and of the fact that the one leading clearly wasn't the bigger of the two.

A slivery string of their mixed juices joined them together as Edward pulled back, Jacob mentally screamed to himself all the possible illnesses he could get from sharing relations with another's mouth while Edward elegantly and _incredibly _sexily lips his lips and broke the connection.

"Relax ..." he purred, his eyes flashing an aroused red,

Jacob snorted,

"Relax he says as his eyes turn red, it's alright in fact it's perfectly normally I'm just going to sink my _normal _fangs into your neck and suck your blood like a carton of _normal_ OJ,"

Edward blinked and the red haze was gone, then he frowned, "If you keep talking like that then I'll just go for the blood on the table, it doesn't talk back and destroy moods," he said almost pouting as he leant back even further to watch the other's expression.

Jacob rolled his eyes, "Maybe but I know for a fact that pigs blood is the equivalent of a gristle snack van burger, right here you're staring at some prime cut hundred percent meat, so deal with the dodgy bed talk or be my guest and go drink your gristle,"

Edward shrugged and made a big issue of getting up with a heaving sigh, "Well alright I guess I can keep my sparkling to myself as I drink my gristle, I hope you have nice thoughts as you enjoy your cold shower or allow yourself to fantasise in what you could have had,"

Jacob scowled and yanked the vampire back down hard,

"Who likes chatterboxes anyways, I know I don't."

Edward smiled, that's what he thought.

He began lightly nipping the Wolf's neck and Jacob moaned breathily when something came to mind,

"Hey Edward, I never did tell you about that ice cream did I?" he asked causing the vampire to inwardly groan before pulling back to look at the chatty werewolf. Either he was a really nervous sex partner or he just had the most random things come to mind at the worst times. Edward was going to open his mouth to complain but Jacob held a hand up to him,

"The apple was just as one would expect, sharp and yet sweet. One lick had me longing for another and another, the sweet side had me moaning and the bitter side had me shivering which led me to the next flavour of Blue raspberry which sent a pleasant zing throughout my body," as Jacob finished whispering how the flavours tasted he bucked his hips up into Edward and smiled in what he hoped was a sex expression.

Edward had his mouth open slightly as he watched Jacob rock against him and gasp as the sensations attacked him, his face was lightly flushed and he kept his eyes averted from Edward as if embarrassed at how he was acting.

Edward bucked back and leant down to lick the shell of Jacob's ear, smiling when he whined.

"You didn't tell me about the triple chocolate, wasn't that your favourite?"

Jacob gasped and still wouldn't look at Edward, he may have seemed to be an overly confident person but when it came to .. sex all confidence went flying out the window though it seemed he didn't have to worry. Edward had the sexiness and the experience to fuck them both into the next world and back.

"Chocolate?" he whimpered when Edward began nibbling at his sensitive ears,

"um hmm, tell me about the chocolate," he purred moving from Jacob's ears to his neck and carefully licking and nibbling making sure that his control remained intact.

"Well ... _uhhh _, it was rich and smooth and slid down my throat like ... _ughh" _He was almost unable to continue when Edward began to slowly palm him while his tongue slowly licked up and down Jacob's neck. Edward palmed slightly harder and chuckled huskily,

"Slid down your throat ...?"

Jacob nodded and swallowed noisily,

"It was like heaven, so sweet and ... _Edward **please!**_"

What came after was not words or sexy ways of describing ice cream but rather a series of hoarse noises ripped from the throat from raw sensations that left the body tingling and writhing in pure pleasure. Jacob's eyes rolled back into his head and he passed out unable to cope with the power of the orgasm that passed through him.

* * *

"So you're name is Cecily-Ann but Bella calls you Renesmee?" Alice asked with a small smile as she knelt in front of the tiny child in front of her, Rosalie had gone hunting despite the fact she didn't really need to, Emmett hadn't gone with her apparently on her wishes and he had mentioned that he thought the reason she was going was just because she felt the need to kill something.

The young auburn brown haired, brown eyed child blinked innocently and nodded at her 'aunt'.

"Would you say she's a Cullen or a Swan?" Emmett asked rather dumbly and Alice sent him a somewhat scathing look, what a thing to say when the child was sitting right in front of them and despite her young age seemed to understand things way beyond her years.

Emmett held his hands up and shrugged, "I'm just saying, they aren't married or anything and where the hell did Bella get a name like Renesmee, I mean I thought that Carlisle had the worst deal but _jeez_ talk about triple ouch!" when he was issued another look he thought it best to leave the room before he corrupt his 'niece' before her father had come back.

If he came back.

"Is there a reason that you're called by your middle name instead of your first name?" Alice asked and she couldn't stop the gasp when a flurry of pictures were sent her way. To begin with she thought it was another vision but then she understood that it was the child, Renesmee that was telling her what happened.

It seemed that when Bella had given birth and been told to name the baby Renesmee had sent her mother a string of pictures that conveyed the message 'Blind favour' which was the meaning of Cecily-Ann speaking absently Bella had replied that would be the child's name, only to remember that she wanted to compile Esme and Renee into one name for her child.

Alice giggled, that was Bella alright clumsy even when it came to naming her children,

"That was one catch you made back at the baseball field have you been practicing for when you meet your daddy?" Alice asked and the girl blinked once more before shaking her pale head, sending auburn brown curly locks flying everywhere about her face.

"Not really, can you tell me about my father?" she asked; her voice soft and delicate and Alice nodded and stood up to take a seat on the comfy chairs, Edward Cullen. What couldn't she tell his

daughter about him, except the fact that while she was wondering about him he was off gallivanting with her mother's best friend.

* * *

"So Cecily-Ann Renesmee Carlie Cullen?" Carlisle gave a wry smile, it was quite sweet of Bella to name her child after them all but at the same time the poor child had better hope she didn't go to a human school, otherwise she would be ridiculed for her name no doubt.

Bella nodded and shrugged a little, before helping Esme with the cookies she was making. The woman had obviously got used to making cookies only to throw them away that now she realised that her 'granddaughter' could eat if she wished, she was pulling out all the stops.

Bella didn't have the heart to tell her that Renesmee was more than happy to consume blood rather than food despite her ability to eat both kinds with no bodily repercussions.

"So ... when is Edward coming back?" Bella tried to seem like she didn't care for the answer and that she was just making conversation but when the occupants in the room seemed to freeze momentarily she knew that she had failed with a capital 'F'.

"Edward has been known to disappear for months on end" Carlisle told her soothingly and Bella resisted the urge to get mad, of course he did, she remembered all too well when he left her in the forest because of a small accident with Jasper.

Esme hurried to take over, "He always comes back and he has been gone for a while so I wouldn't worry he should be making his way back soon. I think this should be a surprise for him" she smiled before turning back to the oven and hiding the slight worried that etched itself onto her eyebrows.

A surprise indeed, it was going to be a surprise but she had no doubt that Edward was going to hit the roof, especially if he didn't come back soon and his relationship that Alice was hinting about had progressed. If there was one thing that Esme knew about Edward, it was that he wouldn't leave his family.

No matter what.

* * *

Edward looked down at Jacob as he sighed in his sleep and snuggled a little closer to Edward's body despite the fact that it was cool rather than warm. He supposed it would have been uncomfortable to have such a high temperature body and then to deal with an even higher temperature when there were thick covers and it was hot out.

After all Jacob hadn't been born with his abilities and he probably still remembered what it was like before he could change when his body heat wasn't quite as warm as it were presently.

Edward moved a stray brown lock from Jacob's face and then looked up at the moon, they had a nice little thing going and he knew it was wrong. He knew he should have been waiting for Bella but he couldn't help but find himself ... liking the wolf.

He wanted to know him more and spend more time, it wasn't love he knew that. Despite the fact he had barely known Bella two months before he declared his undying love _'some undying love that had been,' _but whatever the hell was between them he didn't want it to end.

He was feeling at peace for once since Bella had left and even if he were selfish, he would bear the name proudly because he'd be damned if he went back home to an empty bed, an empty soul and memories that could torment even the strongest of men.

Jacob had hinted that he knew they should leave but Edward knew that his dark want was that they stayed, he didn't want to be with the pact or his father for whatever reason and if he stayed then he would be with Edward, his imprint and that was all the argument needed to make Jacob stay.

Edward grunted to himself and scowled at the strangely endearing sight of the wolf trying to burrow himself into Edward's side, "You are just like a stupid mutt in every sense, you bark loudly, occasionally bite at the worst times and make a mess of everything and yet you still manage to weasel yourself into the parts that count most,"

Edward wasn't graced with a response in words but an incoherent murmur and most squirming. He sighed once more but couldn't resist the smile on his face.

The damn dog was just like a fungus.

* * *

Soo ... I hope you all liked it, things are going to start ... happening now :) and thanks for all the reviews you all make me shine with happiness!

Review replies :)

Koizumi Taiki - aw thanks! Yeah the whole name calling I practically wrote down my friend's and I having a moment, Maybe Jacob can do some topping .. maybe not I'm not sure. As far as I know at the moment the actual lemon lemon .. well actually it could work either way. Hmm well that is something to think about in more detail. I hope you enjoyed this chapter too :) thanks for reviewing.

Brittani - Really you flatter me so lol, I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long and I hope you like this chapter just as much. Thanks for flattering the life out of me you're going to make my head swell hopefully I won't end up floating off and having to have my head popped to get me back to earth. Ahem! I'm truly excited to write the next chapter and hopefully you'll enjoy that (and the rest of the story) too.


	10. Presents for the people

**BloodyPinkRose - Okay first thing is first OMFG WE ARE OVER THE 100 REVIEW MARK *SCREAMS* thank you guys so much!! I feel like a complete bitch not rewarding you all by updating seriously!! I had the writers block of the century and if any of you in the UK do A levels, you know it is so fricking hard ! Not only am I mostly doing sciences and learning about naming hydrocarbons and how the heart works but I am also doing Latin and Psychology and if THAT weren't enough I am also doing an extra A level ... Yeah feel my pain!! SECONDLY !! I have had this chapter ready for over a month and the reason that you haven't read it lies with GossipGirl21; you would be correct in thinking that it is my damned grammar obsessive best friend that has had this chapter and not given it back corrected SO I have uploaded the crappy one because after seeing New Moon yesterday and drooling over the likes of Jackson Rathborn, Peter Facinelli and MMMMM Taylor Lautner welll ... hahaha I just had to put something up. Sorry no review replies I was worried everyone would be hating on me and I won't be surprised if none of you review because you are pissed but I still hope you read and enjoy :). Not too long to go now sadly, maybe five chapters left and I just know you'll all hate to love the ending teeheehee. I DONT OWN TWILIGHT OR EUROTRIP!**

**Chapter Ten: Presents for the people**

* * *

He took a deep breath and picked up the phone, his hands were shaking but he couldn't stop, not now. They had gone back to their respective homes, he practically drove them out. He didn't want them, his little girls; the images of himself. He wanted his precious boy, his Sarah in male form and his last connection to her. He just wanted his little boy to come home.

He began pressing the keys as Sam had written down for him, god how he wished that boy was his. A responsible, respectable and good boy that never strayed too far from where he knew he was meant to be. He couldn't say the same for his prodigal son.

_...beep beep beep ... _

His trembling hands shook more and he felt his breath hitch when the sounds of the phone being picked up came to him but before he could even take an inhalation of breath his own home phone cut and the lights on the bottom floor of the house went out.

Of all the times,

Of all the mother fucking times it was now that the power decided switch, he wheeled himself towards the door. He had no doubt that it wasn't a power cut it was simply that the power had tripped again, so he merely had to flick the switch.

He knew it was dangerous for him to go outside when it was raining and when someone wasn't there to push his chair or to make sure he was alright but he was sick of people being around him, coddling him that weren't his son. Jacob had always been with him, just as Sarah had been.

When Jacob had lost his mother, he had become Billy's shadow, the boy didn't want to be anywhere other than in his father's lap on attempting to push his wheelchair. It felt wrong to have even the twins push his chair, that was a job for either Sarah or Jacob and since none of them were there he was going to do it himself.

Charlie had had Sue Clearwater to help him when Bella had disappeared and he had still been distraught despite the fact he had someone supporting him. Billy wasn't going to stop living because he didn't know if Jacob was going to come back and he just knew that somewhere in his heart if his son came back, he was going to come back nursing a broken heart.

Billy would be waiting for him but that didn't mean that he wasn't going to try and contact him if only to make sure that he was alright wherever the hell he was. He knew that Sam knew where he was but he also knew that the wolf was knew something or was hiding something and wouldn't tell Billy where he was for the reason that he didn't want him to go and find him.

Sam always did know what was best for everyone else.

He sighed to himself and left the house, it wasn't like he was going to get hurt and he needed to get stronger so that he could prove to his son that even though he was in a wheelchair he could be strong when the need called for it. This helped the fact that he thought that Jacob would need his strength when he got back.

* * *

Jacob was uneasy, he didn't know what was bothering him but there was something telling him that today wasn't going to be a good day. The constant rain wasn't helping him in fact it was doing little but making him feel more nervous.

It had been over a month since they had come to stay at the hotel and Jacob had never felt so free in his life since before his mother's death but now that peace was coming to an end, something was looming and he didn't want to make a guess as to what it could be.

Edward and Jacob weren't like other couples; they weren't really even a couple. The vampire had began to withdraw in the past few days; there were still those touches it was almost a routine, they shared the bed at night even if Edward himself never did sleep and in the morning and before bed they would explore each other.

He could tell though, Edward's heart wasn't in it and if it had anything to do with them actually having sex Jacob didn't care to hear the issue. Until he knew that Edward was fully over Bella, the vampire wasn't going to poke any of his holes.

Jacob switched on the large screened television as he moved from the bedroom into the living room, Edward had gone to reception as they had something to say and he wanted to personally ask someone for pigs' blood for 'black pudding' – since they were just _**so **_obsessed with it – and thank the hotel staff for providing it.

As he plodded into the kitchen to make himself a fulfilling breakfast he grinned when he heard the lyrics of the song playing on the channel he had randomly flicked to when he turned the television on. There was no way that someone could be grumpy when listening to that;

'Because Scotty doesn't know!

Scotty doesn't know!

Scotty doesn't know!

Scotty doesn't know!'

He couldn't stop the mischievous grin, how amusing it was that he was in the very same sort of predicament with Edward and Bella. The girl didn't know that they had their little fling behind her back. He didn't care that technically it wasn't behind her back as she had given up on Edward the moment she left him.

"So don't tell _Bella_! _Bella_ doesn't know!" he murmured to himself with a sick amusement as he prepared his breakfast, and before he knew it he was using the egg whisk as a microphone and singing into it like a rock star, the cheerful music having enticed him.

"Can't believe she's so trusting, while you're right behind me thrusting. Bella's got him on the mind, while he's trying not to moa~"

The sound of a throat clearing and the movie being turned off had him frozen on the spot. He was in the deep shit now; there was no one who could put that much disapproval into a throat clearing than good ole Princess Edwina and Jacob was almost saddened to think that maybe having an argument as they used to would liven him up and get him out of his funk.

* * *

One month,

She thought it had been unbearable when the days and weeks had been going by but this was just ridiculous. Not one week or even two weeks. Hell not _three_ weeksbut a _**month**__._ Her Edward would never keep her waiting for so long but deep down her heart told her that he simply didn't know she was waiting for him.

The Cullens didn't know what to tell her, she was losing patience and they all knew that when Bella lost patience there was going to be hell to pay. As long as Bella didn't go looking for her 'best' friend or Edward then they were certain that all would remain well but she _was _losing patience.

And considering they had managed to divert her attention from Jacob it was going fairly well but now they had hit the one month period. Bella wasn't going to play nice, there _was _going to be hell. On the other hand Renesmee was just Renesmee.

A bright young hybrid child, she didn't complain, sulk or cry – hell the child didn't even talk much – Bella on the other hand was acting worse than a pregnant woman scorned. Gorgeous as she was, she was almost unbearable when it came to Edward.

Carlisle and Esme continued on as if everything was normal and easily led the conversation away from Edward whenever the 'newly' turned vampire girl tried to sneak him into a conversation. Emmett and Alice spent most their time with the youngest Cullen – Renesmee – while Rosalie and Jasper were mostly out hunting or avoiding the house.

Rosalie couldn't bear the fact a child was in their home and Jasper couldn't stand the constant shifting of emotion in the household. Alice was feeling helpless as Bella spent most of her time whining at her or moping in front of the large scaled windows and Emmett spent most of his time entertaining Renesmee.

There was one common thought of them all though and that was that they wanted Edward to hurry back home before one thing or the other went terribly wrong. There was most definitely something ominous hanging over head that was certain to bring them all together again.

Bella sighed and rested her head on her hand as she stared out of Edward's window, where was he when she needed him? What happened to him loving her unconditionally? And what happened to all the support that everyone gave her? It felt like she was all alone and no one cared.

Her shiny locks bounced as she turned at the feeling of another person entering her solitude; her daughter stood awkwardly by the door, her beautifully innocent face slightly twisted in confusion, she had no doubt felt her mother's unease and had come to investigate.

Bella sighed and held an arm out to beckon her daughter and Renesmee came to her like a dog would to its master. The small girl perched herself on her mother's lap and gently took her face in her tiny unblemished hands. Feelings of freedom and soothing shoot through Bella like she was a junkie just given a little pick me up.

Soon pictures of things that used to make her happy were passing through her mind to join that soothing feeling and Bella found herself thinking of her best friend, of Jacob. She hadn't spoken of him and while the Cullen's had mentioned him in passing she had been too hung up over Edward to really bother to do anything about him.

She gently stroked Renesmee's cheek in thanks before encouraging the girl to remove herself from her perch. Bella felt reenergized and she knew the one person that could make her feel hopeful again. Jacob was ever so enthusiastic, she was certain that he would be able to cheer her up.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Edward asked, his voice was almost dangerously low and Jacob didn't miss that almost black stare. This was going to be fun; he was going to deal with a cranky, hungry vampire when he had just been making fun of his _ex _girlfriend.

"What was what?" Jacob asked turning back to his eggs; they still needed a little extra beating for his liking. His attention was swiftly taken from his eggs when Edward grabbed his arm and forced Jacob to face him. He looked extremely pissed off; it was actually possible to think the two were enemies not lovers.

"Do you think that was funny? You think that everything that is and has happened is one big joke?!" he asked and his voice still hadn't left that low dangerous tone. Jacob's eyes narrowed, while he found it incredible sexy when Edward got like this he didn't like the way it looked like the argument was going to go.

"Get your hands off me! I'm not just some doll you can throw around when you get mad," Jacob seethed ripping his arm back and he couldn't help but think that this had happened before. It seemed like ions ago now but he had no doubt that it hadn't been more than a month ago.

Edward didn't relent, in fact he simply grabbed Jacob again and shook him and this time unlike before when he had realised his error in handling a person in such a cruel way, he didn't stop he just seemed to get angrier, like he had lost the plot or something.

"Answer the question! Is this some sort of sick _**game **_to you? The fact that Bella could be waiting for me and I'm here frolicking between the sheets with **you, **her best friend who happens to also be _**male**_?!" he was almost hissing now and his dark eyes darkened further.

Jacob shoved Edward hard and didn't feel the slight remorse when the vampire was sent stumbling backwards into a chair, "Don't you treat me like some disobedient _**woman! **_How dare _you _accuse _me _of playing sick games?! You have no right to act like I'm _forcing _you in this – _whatever the __**fuck **__it is! – _Because you want this just as much as I and you gave your consent, so don't you – don't you try and put the blame on me!" Jacob yelled angrily shaking his fists at the vampire in rage.

Edward didn't back down, "This isn't about placing blame dammit!" he yelled before he could stop himself and then his face twisted as he undoubtedly struggled to hold back some vicious words, "What do you expect me to think?! I love Bella very much – I always will do – just because she isn't here doesn't mean that she doesn't still love me or even that she won't come back." He carried on in a much more subdued voice.

Jacob felt his angry facade crack, while he had always known that Edward still loved Bella, he just didn't want to admit it to himself since he hadn't heard it being said out loud but now that he had heard it. He just didn't know what to think, what to do. He felt rather drained, like all the life had been sucked out of him leaving a hopeless soul.

"Just tell me now that what we have isn't just something to pass time for you, tell me I'm not just some willing blood bank and mental entertainment for you. Tell me I mean something, anything?!" he seemed desperate and it made him sick, it made him feel so fucking sick that he sounded like some pansy ass girl clinging after a cheating boyfriend that had grown bored.

Edward didn't know how to respond to him, he was suddenly so tongue tied. He knew he had to say something but all words just flew from his mouth and his tongue seemed to thicken and roll up not allowing him speech. It was the worst thing that he could have done. The _worst _thing.

"Jacob I - ..."

The wolf laughed, it was a rather chilling noise and empty, he shook his head and murmured something under his breath. "No kidding right? The jokes on me huh? It's over, you can go back to Forks and do whatever the fuck you want to, fawn over a girl whose never going to come back; whatever. I'm done,"

With that Jacob turned and walked out of the kitchen, his soon to be breakfast left on the side and the tense silence almost choking Edward. The vampire wanted to grapple something to say but he didn't know anything that could salvage the situation except for the one phrase that would be nothing but a lie to prolong what they had.

* * *

Bella's head lay between her legs as she sat in the waiting room taking uneven and unnecessary breath, if she were still human her pale skin would have whitened and her face would have been blotches with fat miserable tears. She didn't know what happened; it was like she had completely obliterated it from her mind.

She had never been in that sort of situation before, she had been thinking about Jacob and then her thoughts had moved over to Edward. She had been thinking it ironic that she thought of the two at the same time and couldn't imagine one without the other when they hated each other so. It only worked as such because they were the two men in her life that she loved so much, even if one was for his support and the other for his beauty, personality and soul.

Then before she knew it impact had happened, she could almost hear the dent as it was made, the mental crunching under the force against it, the flying bits of destroyed metal and then the body going catapulting over the top of the car she borrowed from the Cullens.

Bella had sat there in pure unmasked fear before she began screaming, she hadn't run over some innocent bystander. She had driven straight into the father of her best friend. Then in a whirlwind of fate she was suddenly sitting in the operating theatre's waiting room; anxiously waiting for her best friend to run in and either break down or get mad.

At the sound of footsteps running towards her she looked up, half hoping it was her best friend and half hoping that it wasn't. She didn't know how he would handle seeing her as she was and she didn't know how she would handle seeing him for the first time in two years.

It was in fact not Jacob but a wolf by the name Sam Uley, definitely not a bad thing but also not a good thing. She pretended not to see his nose wrinkle in disgust of her vampire scent; she was slightly surprised that he said nothing but move to sit next to her on the chair.

He almost acted like he had known that she was no longer human but it still confused her that he didn't say anything. There was no doubt that the young man hated vampires, so she didn't understand why he wasn't saying anything or why he wasn't attacking.

"I heard what happened to him, he will be alright. Despite what many people think of him due to his physical ailments I assure you that Billy is a strong person." The Wolf man told the turned vampire girl quietly. A semi comfortable silence was drawn out around them before Bella had to ask.

She opened her mouth to speak and Sam beat her to it, giving her a long sideward glance. He wasn't blind to her new found beauty but it did concern him what would happen the moment she found out about Edward and Jacob. She wasn't a human anymore and if she didn't take it as it was she could actually hurt them. Not that Sam was saying that the thing between the two males was something he approved of.

"Jacob isn't here but I assure you that now this has happened he will come home and with it, I'm sure something interesting will pass over town," he told her rather cryptically with a rather twisted amused smile on his face that made Bella's stomach crawl in a way that really wasn't pleasant.

"Where did he go?" she asked curiously, figuring that since she was the best friend she should be allowed to know where he went. Sam stood up in a random burst of almost unease which made Bella somewhat nervous. He turned to face her and opened his mouth to speak.

"Bella ... I think there is something you need to know and it seems that those who should have, didn't tell you what it was-" he paused in dramatic effect almost thinking of how put it without setting the vampire off in a way that could be disruptive to the hospital they were in.

The vampire sat up in her seat and looked at Sam in interest, it was almost burning her from the inside, everyone had been hiding things from her and finally they were going to tell her what had been happening. As if it hadn't taken so long already.

"The thing about Jacob is that –"

"He is going to be alright," Carlisle interrupted as he came out from the operating room, the other doctors also left and some nurses went in to no doubt clean up around the room to make sure it was sterile for the next patient. Sam clamped his mouth and scowled at the male vampire in a disapproving manner.

Bella stood up no longer feeling comfortable to be seated and Carlisle looked over her in concern, "Perhaps it would be prudent for you to return home Bella?" he told her softly his eyes scanning to make sure that she had no injuries almost as if he had forgotten that she was like him now.

Sam pursed his lips and sent Bella a piteous look that she wasn't completely sure how to take before he spun on his heels to leave the hospital, he would send some of the other wolves to stay – almost guard – Billy while he sorted out Jacob.

Carlisle and Bella were left staring after him, one very confused looked while the other was understanding and almost worried for the troubles that were to come to them all.

* * *

"Hello, can I please be connected to Mister Black please." His voice was smooth and unwavering

'_I'm afraid we don't have anyone here of that name' _

He rolled his eyes, of course what on earth was he thinking, Jacob wouldn't put his name down because he didn't want to be found but he knew that the blood sucker was always off on his own and his family didn't bother to search for him when he wished to be left alone.

"Right beg my pardon I meant that I wished to speak with Mister Cullen, can I be connected with him please, I must say that it is vital that I speak with him regarding," he spoke with such power and strength; not unlike the nature of who and what he was that she couldn't resist him.

'_Of course sir, I'll connect you right away please hold one moment.'_

Sam tapped his foot in time to the tacky hotel theme that was playing while he waited for the woman to connect him to Jacob or rather that annoying blood sucker. He didn't want to talk to either of them but at the same time he almost couldn't wait to see what punishments they would get.

'_Hello?' _the person was obviously very irritated.

Sam sighed, of course it would be the vampire and he also couldn't answer the phone with some respect, he had to pull that irritated, annoyed tone. It wasn't as if Sam even wanted to talk to him or anything, stupid bloodsucker, thinking that the whole world was his to play with.

"I want to speak with Jacob, put him on bloodsucker." If Edward was going to be a dick then so would Sam.

'_You? What do you want?'_

The voice was terse, suspicious and severely irritated. Sam didn't even want to know, he had probably interrupted their fucking time or something. He couldn't resist the shudder that went through him at the thought. Jacob was going to be in so much trouble when Billy found out what happened.

If he could ever learn what happened that was.

"Whatever. Look, just tell him that his father, Billy – if he remembers him – is in hospital due to an accident with a car. If he cares at all he should get back home and help his father. If not then he shouldn't bother coming back to Forks at all"

Sam hung up and dropped his mobile into his pocket, he knew that Jacob would come, despite how he sometimes acted he really did care for his father a lot and he wouldn't leave him to suffer alone, he would come back to help.

* * *

Edward entered the darkened room cautiously and he felt like such an asshole when he saw the lump in the middle of the bed trembling ever so slightly. "Jacob?" he called almost silently and the lump flinched as it wounded but didn't make any vocal acknowledgment.

"Jacob, are you crying?" Edward winced as he heard himself say the words, way to make the wolf even more annoyed at him. As he predicted the lump – christened as Jacob – flung upwards and one hell of an evil glare crashed into Edward almost making him take a step back from the heat of it.

"Do I really look like a _**woman **_to you?!?" he growled angrily, "Why would I waste my tears on you stupid cock sucking, ass-invading booby-chasing fucking _bloodsucker _son of a bearded tavern whore?!" he continued and once again Edward found himself mentally commending Jacob's creative insults but physically he took a step back.

"Jacob, just listen-" he was cut off what Jacob wrestled to get free from the covers and ended up tripping on the sheets and stumbling off the bed before stalking towards him almost hunched over like an injured animal that stilled wanted to fight despite the fact it knew it was fighting a lost battle. Jacob really didn't seem like he was going to listen.

"_Just listen? __**JUST LISTEN?!" **_he yelled before laughing almost hysterically, "Why on earth should I listen to _**you**_? What the hell did I do wrong to be punished like this, why did I ever have to meet you or that godforsaken Bella?! Why did she come to Forks? And why did you move back? All you two ever did was make my life **hell**!"

Edward crept forward subtly and it was easier than he thought it would be as he was too far into his hysteria and border lining hyperventilating, Edward was carefully monitoring him for signs of shock though he wasn't so sure that the wolf was getting that bad.

He knew it was unwise to mention Billy, he really did but the only way that he could break through Jacob's shell was to mention it. It was the only way that Jacob would let Edward in, to explain and to give him the comfort that he clearly needed and seemed to have needed for many years since his mother's death.

"Jacob, it's your father," the manic laughter stopped at an alarming rate and Jacob looked up at him with almost dazed eyes, "Jacob; he has been in an accident and he is in hospital, we need to go back to Forks now." There was barely a second from Edward saying it to Jacob crumpling to the floor with a strange resounding noise coming from deep within his throat.

Wretched sobs left him but he didn't move at all except his trembling shoulders and to take wheezing breaths, muttering over and over to himself words that were nonsensical but generally all led to the conclusion of 'why'. Edward knelt before him and looked at the sorry form with piteous eyes.

"Why is this happening to me?" Jacob wheezed and it almost sounded painful, "What did I do wrong? Why is everyone leaving me?! Why? _Why? __**Why?!**_ What did I do?" he whimpered. It was quite a sorry sight, a big young man as Jacob reduced to a whimpering mess.

"You didn't do anything Jacob. Look – we – that is to say – I – Jacob –" He paused to shake his head, this was ridiculous, he needed to comfort the boy not get caught on what he wanted to say, that wasn't what Jacob needed to deal with, not now. All he needed was support and a friend.

He placed his pale long hand on Jacob's shoulder and tried to catch his eyes. "It's alright, you aren't alone. I'm here for you, no matter what happens. Even if Bella comes back I'm not going to leave you, not like this, never like this." He would never admit to sounding so pathetic at any other time but he didn't think that Jacob would ever use it against him.

Big watery dark eyes looked up at him unsure and then, as though they were being moved together by the force of gravity they moved close together until their lips touched, it was like so many times before and yet so different from each of those times.

Their lips only parted when Jacob was moments away from passing out from the lack of oxygen, their arms clutched and they rubbed against each other affectionately not unlike two animals greeting. Edward breathed in Jacob's scent as he buried his head in the arc of his neck while Jacob simply rested his head on Edward's shoulder.

"What are we doing?" Jacob whispered as if any louder would cause an explosion or something, Edward didn't have a reply for him as he carefully placed a kiss on the tanned hollow. They weren't together and yet they weren't _not _together, they weren't friends so they couldn't be friends with benefits and they didn't hate each other so they weren't enemies.

They were simply a delicious paradox; a contradiction of everything.

"Just relax; we'll go back to Forks tomorrow." Edward murmured smoothly back at him before helping him stand on his shaky legs and getting him ready and tucked up in bed. He lay down beside Jacob and tenderly caressed him to help him relax.

"Edward?" Jacob began sleepily and said vampire gave a hum in acknowledgment, "I know you love Bella and I understand but is there really no other room for anyone else?" he asked and Edward watched Jacob's face as it began to smooth out into sleep. He didn't reply and still pondered what he would have said as Jacob's breath evened out.

Jacob really did mean something to him but what exactly that was he didn't know ....

* * *

"It's going to be alright," Edward tried to smile for Jacob as they walked through the hospital to where Billy was in the intensive care unit. Jacob eyed the vampire in half suspicion and half appreciation but he didn't say anything. He was really nervous to see his father.

He had never run away from home before and despite the fact he was well over the age allowed to leave home he knew his father would view it as running away. Billy was a stern man despite the fact he did love all of his children, he was also the type to pick favourites and it had always been a pain to the twins that Jacob got away with things they didn't.

As they got closer to the room they were given Jacob found his hands shaking and he had to force himself to keep going, his knees threatening to buckle under his weight. Edward looked at him again in concern as if to make sure he was still alright and Jacob gave him a little nod.

Their hands touched briefly as they walked side by side, it was such a subtle gesture that unless one was looking for it they wouldn't have caught it. Just as they reached the door and Edward reached out to open it, the door was pulled open and they were faced with a young woman.

Edward's eyes widened comically as he looked at the young woman who slowly raised her head and Jacob felt his already weakened heart get stomped on. What the fuck were the chances that she would come back, that she would be here, the one time they decided to come back.

"Bella?!" Edward managed to get out in surprise, the young woman looked at him and her beautiful eyes also widened before a large smile took over her face and she jumped on him; Jacob was half expecting her to start waving her arms in the air shouting, 'giddy up horsey'

"Edward, I can't believe you are really here! Edward, my Edward, my darling you came back to me. I've been waiting for you!" she ranted as she held on tight to his neck. Edward didn't notice the small differences in his girlfriend and neither did he notice her scent difference. He was truly in shock.

Jacob's hands trembled with more force and before he even thought of what he was doing he spun on his heel and stormed out, as he pushed the large glass doors of the hospital open he passed Sam, and he pretended he didn't see the slightly satisfied smile that was sent his way.

Edward hugged Bella back as she ranted on about how much she missed him and everything that she had to tell him. He couldn't really take in anything she was saying to him it was all 'blabla blablabla bla?' his mind felt fried, all that went round and round was that Bella was back.

Bella grinned and pulled back to look at his face, "I love you," she grinned and pecked him again and again.

Edward worked up a grin for her but it didn't feel right for him to look her in the eyes and tell her back that he loved her. He kissed her back when she kissed him and placed her back on her feet, not resisting when she grabbed hold of his hand began to swing it.

"Edward, I missed you so much!"

Edward smiled,

"I missed you too, I love you."

He didn't once think of Jacob that he had promised so much and that he had forgotten was one with him. He was still stuck on the fact that Bella was there and that she still loved him after two years away just as he thought she would be. It was such a surprise to see her, such a nice surprise; like a present or a treat or something.

* * *

Thoughts? Love it, Hate it? Let me know ... if you aren't adverse to being a BETA please PLEASE PLEASE help me out thank you!


	11. We’re all Going Down

**BloodyPinkRose - Yo there people :) Sorry it has taken me so long to get the new chapter up. After I updated in November I was on holiday for three and a half weeks in the States ... it went terribly and then when I came back after a week I realised that I contacted Labyrinthitis from one of the flights back to England and I've been off school and off the internet for two weeks. However this happened to have good effects as I sat down yesterday; my second day of being on the internet and wrote two chapters ;) woot. Anyways please enjoy and review if you will! Oh ps, this chapter runs after chapter 10 ... it isn't terribly smoothly though since it was a little hard to get back into the funk of writing but mehh .... DONT OWN TWILIGHT!**

* * *

**Chapter eleven: We're all going down **

It clicked to him; he didn't know why he hadn't caught it before. She was different; her skin was a shade too pale and her hair a touch to shiny, too perfect. Not a strand out of place and not a wrinkle, not a spot on that beautiful shining face.

This was not the Bella that he remembered; this was a changed supernatural being that was posing as her but wasn't really her. "You're a ... you're a," but he couldn't get it out, even when he swallowed and tried again it was like his trachea was closing up on him. Contracting so that the words couldn't be pushed past his lips. Not to describe her, not beautiful Bella.

"Vampire, yes," she grinned and her eyes sparkled with her happiness. Edward felt a pang deep within his stomach, he had once wanted to be the one that could put such a happy smile on her face but he wouldn't have done this to her. Never this, how could she be happy with such a wretched deal, didn't she understand that her mortality had been stolen from her unjustly?

"You're a _monster_! You are just like me, who did this to you?" his eyes swam with something of a mix of betrayal for the person who did this and disgust of what she had become without understanding as he finally managed to spit the words out. Her smile slipped off her face and she almost looked angry for a moment but then she sighed and forced herself to calm down.

This was something she knew had bothered him for a long time, not being able to accept who but more specifically **_what _**he was.

"Edward, we _aren't_ monsters. There is nothing scary or wrong with us, so we have a few differences and a little change to the ole dietary needs. We deserve a part of this world just as much as anyone else, don't you see? Its better this way, we can be together, just you and me. We can be happy and we can face the monotony of human life together." Her voice was husky with emotion.

Edward blinked and kept his eyes shut a moment too long as he got his emotions under control, this wasn't the place or the time for them to speak of this, he wanted to know where she had been and why she had left him but in a more comfortable setting like his family home. "You're right Bella, I'm sorry, forgive me?" he asked with a little half smile that he knew would make her heart leap to her throat and her toes curl.

The magical smile jumped back onto her face, though he detected hints of distrust and suspicion deep within her eyes where she tried to hide it. She gave his hand a little tug not even looking towards the bed and forgetting the very reason they were in such a place to begin with.

Edward, nevertheless remembered just why he fell in love with Isabella Swan, a beautiful young lady with a bubbly personality and the biggest heart he had ever seen. A girl that carried lightness in her that he had never before seen in another mortal. Edward remembered just how much he would give to keep that careless smile on her face.

"You're going to love it Edward, I have so much that I need to talk to you about, so much that I've seen and done and just wait till you meet her. You'll never believe that it was possible," she gushed with a sweet smile that lit up her rich chocolaty topaz brown eyes. The previous conversation already shoved from her pretty head.

Edward smiled easily and allowed her to continue to drag him along, he wasn't completely a fool he knew that she was no longer human and he would most definitely blow up at her but for now, for now he was just too damned happy to know that she was back.

That Jacob Black was _wrong, _she did love him!

He hadn't missed the cautious look that Carlisle had sent him and he hadn't missed the strange look on Sam's face as they had left the hospital. Whatever the hell was going on he pushed it all to the back of his mind, Bella was here now and he was sure that everything was going to become normal.

He was against her damning her beautiful soul but even he could see that it hadn't lost its eternal light glow and now they would be able to move away and he knew that Carlisle would suggest it because now that she had been changed she couldn't let Charlie see her.

"Edward?" her head was cocked to the side and the smile frozen on her face, it was then he realised that she had been talking to him and he obviously hadn't been listening to a word that she said. He smiled at her and she seemed to melt, forgetting just what it was that she had been saying to him in the first place.

Soon the Cullen family home rolled up in the distance and before he could blink they were opening the front door, Bella could hardly contain her excitement and Edward couldn't believe he had actually come back, it didn't really have that home feeling to him anymore.

But he knew that would change, especially when they moved.

"Renesmee!" she called in delight and Edward narrowed his eyes suspiciously when he heard footsteps that sounded strangely like Alice's but with another entity, one that was in her arms. He couldn't help but see his eyes widen as Alice finally reached the bottom step and was in their view.

"I found her Bella, isn't she just such a naughty girl?" the pixie like girl grinned; Edward thought he had just walked into wonderland and Bella's smile had slipped off her face and hit the floor with a metaphorical crack. Alice's smile didn't leave her face once.

Bella forced a smile, "Of course, Edward isn't she cute? This is Renesmee, the new _dog_," Edward still didn't move but his eyebrows did reach his hairline in confusion, he was actually standing in the foyer of a vampire home with a pristine white Yorkshire terrier looking at him with obsidian eyes of innocence.

"You got a dog?" he asked almost completely shocked and dumbfounded and Bella's mouth seemed to work without any sound coming out while Alice smiled and nodded merrily. She pranced forward and practically thrust the dog at Edward before grabbing Bella's hand and running off.

Said dog and Edward looked at each other wearily and then out of the blue, 'Renesmee' reached up and licked his chin before barking happily and squirming in his hands. Edward almost dropped the thing.

'_What the hell is going on?'_

* * *

"Alice, where is Renesmee? My daughter may be a hybrid but she doesn't resemble a dog in any way and neither does she have the power to turn into one no matter what you decide to try and convince me," Bella's fake smile had morphed into the true expression of an unimpressed frown.

Alice toned down the creepy smile and sighed, "He has been away for over a month and all of a sudden he has to deal with the fact that you are back, that you're a vampire and now you want to spring a baby on top of that?" she asked seriously and Bella paused to think about it, while she didn't know where Renesmee was, she knew that Alice wouldn't allow her to get hurt.

"Are you saying that I should spend some time with Edward first? Get to know him again? I also guess that Emmett and Rose's disappearance alongside my daughter isn't a coincidence?" she asked curiously and Alice smiled a little brighter. She had to think on her feet a lot of the time when she saw visions that couldn't happen.

"Alice, I meant to ask just where did you manage to get that dog from anyways?" Bella asked curiously, her perfectly shaped eyebrows furrowing slightly. The vampire gave a dazed, airy look and shrugged her dainty shoulders but didn't reply for a moment as she found a way to word the response.

"The nearest neighbours are on holiday, so I didn't think they would mind if I just borrowed Jezebel", she smiled and Bella barely blinked before a bone shaped metal collar tag was thrown her way with the glittering letters of the dog's real name.

The silence dragged on between them for a little before Alice turned towards the door, getting ready to leave to go and do whatever it was that Alice liked to do apart from shopping, "Have you seen Jacob yet? He is your best friend, maybe he wants to speak with you?" she said mysteriously before leaving.

Bella was slightly confused but she nodded, it was true that she hadn't seen Jacob at all and she was concerned that he hadn't gone to see Billy when he must have known that the guy was in hospital. Sam wouldn't keep that from him at all, it wouldn't have been right.

* * *

Jacob stepped into the white and blue room, the stale stench of sickness and antiseptic was almost making him sick but he had to be here. What he owed his father was simply too much to get down on paper; he didn't even know what to think. He didn't feel worthy to be standing there, in the door way of the room that housed his father.

The wet, chesty cough brought him to attention and he stepped forward almost uncertainly. He had to remind himself that he wasn't walking to his death but merely walking to meet his father, the person he owed more than an apology to. He had come back to the hospital when there was little time till the visiting hours were over.

There was no one there to judge him, there was going to be no one but him, his father and the ever present yummilicious smell of antiseptic. Nothing like a good hard smell to make his head swim and his pulse quicken with the nervousness that came with wondering the corridors of deaths waiting room.

"Well boy are you just going to stand there?" his father's voice was weak and rough but not nearly as bad as he thought it would be. While he knew that his father wasn't on his death bed but had simply been run over; not that there was anything _simple _about it; he had been expecting tubes and ventilation machines everywhere.

Jacob stepped further up into the room so that he was in the light and looked down at his father lying in the bed; his hair billowed out around him and his face looking worn and tired but that special spark still in his eyes. Jacob knew his father was going to be alright.

"Sorry sir," he replied embarrassed as he took a scratch at the back of his neck, he didn't know why he was being so formal and so awkward but he had never really had that connection with his father compared to the way he and his mother were together.

Billy barked out a laugh that turned into a cough but waved an IV pinned hand at the chair besides the high white covered bed. Despite what Jacob thought, he knew his son well and when he went formal he was both uncomfortable and ashamed about something.

"I'm not going to ask you why it took so long to see you, why you didn't come back after the first few days because I think that you can torture yourself with the reasons. You're my son and I'll always love you Jake but I don't want to see you if you're going to sit there all awkward and ashamed."

Jacob was thoroughly chastised and the vocalisation of his awkwardness did little to make him feel better.

"Sorry dad, it's been a rough couple of days but don't worry I'm back now and I'm going to take care of you and make things right," Billy could hear the promise in his words and let out another bark of laughter, his kid wasn't for real, acting like he had terminal cancer or something.

Like a car accident was enough to keep a member of the tribe down.

Fumbling with the bed controls he sat up straighter so he could look his son in the eye and when he saw the pain and the torment swirling in those deep eyes he knew that his own feelings at being left behind had to take a back seat. His little boy needed him and he was going to be there for him just as he should have been the day his darling wife died.

"I think we need to have a little talk you and I, hmm?" Billy rasped slightly and Jacob nodded solemnly and began, he wasn't sure what he was going to say but he knew if he needed to talk about it, it would come out.

* * *

"So what exactly made you want to go for a dog?" Edward asked, a wry smile gracing his face. Bella walked further onto the balcony to stand next to him and laughed looking a little sheepish. She had to admit that when she was younger she had always wanted a dog but the idea of pretending her daughter was a dog was a little ... odd to say the least.

"Just a little something to liven this place up you know, we can always take her back you know, give her to a little girl or something," she shrugged and looked out onto the forest landscape that could be seen from Edward's balcony. She couldn't help but feel a little awkward.

Edward chuckled and rolled his eyes, turning so that he back leant against the balcony bars so that he could look his ... he wasn't really sure what she was to him now but nevertheless he looked her in the eye with an amused smile, "Bella, you really do never change do you?"

She grinned and shook her head, "Someone has to keep you on your toes," that had been the completely wrong string of words because the person that flashed to Edward's head was in fact not Bella but a certain pain in the ass wolf that he had completely forgotten about due to his shock of seeing Bella.

"Shit ..." he muttered under his breath as the weeks that he had spent with the wolf, caressing, feeding and kissing him flooded back into his head as if they had taken a brief holiday at the moment of utmost importance. He had completely forgotten Jacob; the name coming into his head had him inhaling sharply.

He was so screwed,

"...so anyways, I was thinking that I was going to visit Jake, what do you think? I know you two hate each other and I shouldn't go down there due to the treaty but he has to know. I don't want to lose my best friend..."

'_I'm sure you would delighted to know my dear, that your best friend and I have been having a little roll beneath the sheets every now and a little hump-dee-rump on balconies, big ass hotel beds and even dirty cave ravines.'_

"...is that alright?" Bella finished curiously and Edward struggled to force his head to move into a nod, Jacob would most definitely _not _want to see her without ripping her face off and pissing on it in wolf form; or some weird thing like that, knowing the wolf and his creative mind.

"Excellent, well then I think I'm going to go ahead and see him then, I'll see you when I'm back." She turned and ran downstairs effortlessly. It seemed that she had adjusted to being a _vampire _rather well, much better than he had in fact but she was Bella he supposed, nothing seemed to faze her.

* * *

Jacob could have slammed his head on an upturned knife that exact moment. He was actually seriously considering it and probably would have done it if he wasn't so selfless that all he could think about was the nasty mess that he would leave for someone else to clean up.

Oh and there was also the off chance that his dysfunctional healing powers simply had him healed with a seven inch knife – the size of the closest knife to him – sticking out of his head, like some merry fucking unicorn, boy wouldn't that just be a big bag of fun to have to explain to the tribe.

Just what had him feeling like he was ready to kill himself? Well that was almost a funny question, a _big _almost of course because it would have been funny in the, I got drunk last night and pulled all my teeth out type way. Something that could only be funny when you looked back on it years later when everything had worked out the way you wanted it to.

So back to the cause of his sudden suicidal thoughts ... make that homicidal thoughts. He wanted to shift and come tearing out of house surprising his prey. Ripping her pretty face clean off her dainty fucking shoulders and piss all over it before shoving the corpse in a box and shipping it to Timbuktu.

Anyone could have guessed who this so called prey was, and if they didn't. Well then they just weren't the sharpest tool in the box. Bella '**_Isa-fucking-Bella'_** Swan was standing outside his door and he knew that the others weren't going to tell her to leave. They were probably sitting or lurking behind some tree stump laughing ... assholes.

"Jake, are you home, its Bella!"

'_No sorry I couldn't hear you, despite the fact you're screaming my house down and I'm a wolf with sensitive ears'_

He threw the hand towel down and turned the sink off, his hand lingered over the seven inch knife a little too long but he forced himself to put it back in the knife block – _clearly the wrong choice, a bit of slice and dice was good for the soul afterall –_ he walked to the small window besides the door and shoved it open, almost hard enough to take the whole window frame out. Oops.

"What?" he asked, one eyebrow raised high enough to make The Rock himself proud.

She was clearly confused and surprised over the fact he hadn't opened the door for her and the fact that he had spoken to her with such venom in his tone. Jacob's eyebrow stayed at its new residence, almost meeting the top of his hairline while Bella continued to look at him in shock.

"Well?" Jacob asked further, trying to prompt her to say her piece and then piss off before he got mad, he was tired and drained and he just wanted to eat a fucking burger full of grease, mayo, salsa and his favourite secret Black family sauce, before crawling into bed with an aspirin for his pounding head.

'_Wonder whose fault that is, oh wait that's right a certain stupid girl was hollering like he was a deaf human or something'_

"Can I come in?" '_Hell to the no! Why would I let **you **in?' _"I know you're mad" '_oh you have no idea'** "**_but I have to explain things you know?" '_No actually I don't know please enlighten me'. _

It was actually amusing for him to insert his personal thoughts in between her useless blather. He really did just want the day to end now, he was tired and in a rotten mood. Talking to his father had certainly helped and of course he didn't tell the old man everything. He was _old _after all and Jacob didn't want to off him too early.

Because that _would have _happened had he mentioned the liaison between Edward and himself.

"This isn't a good time Bella, what's up?"

She suddenly looked unsure and the feeling of confusion was obviously still crippling her as she opened her mouth to speak and then shut it again, then her eyes narrowed slightly in concentration,

"Jacob are you mad with me?" she finally asked just when Jacob was starting to wonder if she was mentally challenged.

'_Great deduction Sherlock'_

"Gee, I don't know Bella, you come here after being away and expect me just to drop everything and pretend everything is alright. It isn't alright and I think you need to think about that before you talk to me again," Jacob started to close the window again, struggling not to laugh at her open mouth until he remembered something; a little revenge on the original stupid vampire maybe, "Oh and you might want to talk to your boyfriend while you are at it."

* * *

"I don't suppose you would like to tell me what the hell is going on?" the familiar female voice had him turning around, straight into the unimpressed face of Rosalie Cullen. Edward really didn't think that anything else could go wrong that day.

"What do you mean Rose?" Edward asked curiously, he actually didn't know what she wanted or what she knew but he knew that once Rose had her teeth sunk into something, she had to find out the whole story or else someone was going to get beaten up.

She scowled at him, "Don't play with me Edward, what's with the dog disappearing and you following after him and then Bella appearing – _one of us? – _With some little brat that apparently belongs to you and then both, you and the mongrel return because she runs over his father. What the bloody hell is going on?" she demanded stamping her foot in a rare show of childish anger.

Edward opened his mouth to retort when a part of what she had just told him, hit him in face like a smelly piece of tuna,

His head cocked to the side, "Brat? You mean there's a child here" he asked curiously and her eyebrows furrowed followed by her head coming forward as if to say, 'well duh'.

"Renesmee, you mean you don't know?" she asked and he just looked constipated as he tried to understand what was going on.

"The new dog?"

"What new dog? Edward we don't have a dog"

'Renesmee' jumped at her from under the bed as if to contradict what was said and in a splendid display of her reflexes but not good for the dog she batted her away from her face and 'Renesmee' went flying over the balcony. The two of them stared after her with open mouths.

"That dog actually."

* * *

"Alice what are you doing?" Bella asked as the pixie vampire was causally pacing around a certain flower patch and looking up at Edward's balcony like she was expecting something to come sailing over and straight into her pale arms. Alice turned and smiled at her.

"Just admiring the view, that's all"

Before Bella could question her, Jezebel the dog came flying towards them and landed perfectly in Alice's arms, safe if not slightly frazzled. Bella's mouth opened and Alice looked up as both Edward and Rosalie looked down at her and let out twin sighs of relief as they saw the dog safe.

"Whose bloody dog is that?" Rosalie demanded just as Edward asked, "Since when was there a child around here?"

Alice and Bella looked at each other,

Emmett came running into the clearing lifting a young child up and down as if she were flying on her own, "Look Bella, Renesmee is flying" he grinned completely disregarding the awkwardness of the situation at hand. Edward looked like he was going to hurl and Rosalie smiled but it was more of a grimace.

"Edward, that is Renesmee ..."

* * *

Jacob stuffed the rest of the burger into his mouth and sighed happily, it was a nice end to an absolutely crap day. Now all he wanted to do was finish the dishes and head to bed. He had to keep himself busy and maybe work out a few ideas for the future.

What he had had with Edward had been nice while it lasted but Wolves and Vampires just weren't meant to be together so he had to move on. If the vampire stayed away from him and honoured the territories that maybe he could successfully move on.

If he had to deal with seeing the vampire and Bella together flaunting it in his face then he really was going to end up a mass murderer.

He sniggered to himself as he remembered what he had told Bella to ask her _boyfriend,_ he was sure that Edward was in for some fun. He was just going to lie back and have a nice sleep. And boy would his dreams be good knowing that Edward had to explain something for once.

'_....stupid bloodsucking loser ...' _

_

* * *

_

**_Well, I hope you enjoyed it, sorry for the short length ... the next chapter is longer. Review replies ..._**

**Mona** - Thank you very much, Sorry it too so long to update, the next few chapters should be up pretty quickly I'm hoping. Edward/Jacob scenes are coming up soon but I won't give anything away.

**PurpleMcKie1012** - Thanks, I'm glad that you do! Here is the next chapter for you :)

**Neo - **Thank you! hehe, I was hoping for such because I wasn't too sure that the two of them would just come together without some sort of resistance.


	12. 21 Questions

**BloodyPinkRose - wow it haaaaas been a long time and I'm extremely sorry about that. Here is a nice long chapter to fully say I'm sorry and also apologies that I haven't review replied for the last chapter, I will be sure to do so tomorrow HOPEFULLY, I know I don't seem to be that reliable. Please excuse any mistakes, I have two very wonderful people who are willing to BETA for me but since there isn't long to go I figured I will finish first and then go back and re-edit chapters, making them longer and smoother and fixing up pot holes in the story. I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT and please enjoy.

* * *

****Chapter twelve: 21 Questions **

Carlisle looked at his family and shook his head, holding one of his pale beautiful hands to his head, he paced backwards and forwards before coming to stop in front of his son. The two of them made eye contact but not for long as Edward looked away, he didn't know why but he felt unworthy to look his 'father' in the eye.

"Do I even _want_ to know what is going on?" Carlisle asked shifting his eyes to Alice, who was looking at Jasper. The two of them seemed to be trapped in each other's gazes. His next victim was Bella, who was bouncing Renesmee on her lap and biting her lip rather viciously.

She wouldn't meet his eyes either.

Carlisle sighed, "Are none of you going to tell me what is going on? Better yet don't you think you need to tell each other what is going on before something is misunderstood? As I understand this has already happened," he smiled wryly as he looked to the tiny dog curled up on his rug.

"I left two years ago, without telling anyone," Bella started quietly and Edward looked at her. He almost wanted to give a smartass remark but knew that it wouldn't be tolerated since she was explaining herself. To them all, not to him, the one person that actually deserved to know the truth.

"Go on," Carlisle smiled, trying to coax her to speak of something she obviously didn't want to.

"That's the lie, I told Alice something and she told me that I had to leave because it was important that Edward didn't know about it yet. She took me to Esme Island and that is where I have been staying all this time," Bella explained and everyone's eyes locked on Alice.

"Bella told me that she was pregnant-" Esme gasped and Alice nodded solemnly, "I know, it is very rare that such a thing can come of human and vampire mating together. Edward couldn't know because if he had then Jacob Black, shape shifter would have been killed a little over a month ago," she began.

Edward wanted to shout, he wanted to rave and scream and yell. His life had been played and not only his but his daughter's life as well, Bella and Jacob Black. How dare she, how dare anyone dictate what would happen to him and the lives of others when they didn't know how the future could have changed.

"It didn't matter how many times I looked at it, it didn't matter how many choices were made. Jacob Black was going to be killed by three members of the Volturi Guard acting out from Aro's orders," Edward winced as he remembered the three guards he had met while imprisoned with Jacob.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Edward asked quietly, almost whispering as he knew that any louder and he would stalk over to her and shake her dainty form left and right in pure unadulterated frustration and anger. He just couldn't believe it, he wanted to explain to Jacob because he was the only one who didn't know. Who didn't understand that they had all been played.

She looked indignant, "I couldn't tell you Edward," she snapped tightening her hold on Jasper's hand as if to gain some of his solid strength and stop herself from going over there and knocking him over the head. "I told you, it didn't matter what decision I made, you made. He would die."

Rosalie rolled her eyes, she didn't care for the wolf either way, "So, why couldn't you let him die? What did it have to do with us?" she asked rather insensitively. Bella couldn't stop the whimper at the thought of her best friend dead at the hands of vampires and Edward sent her an evil unimpressed look.

Alice frowned, "Well apart from the fact that Bella and Jacob are best friends you forget about the treaty. Despite the fact that it wasn't us, he was still killed by our council and thus the treaty would have been broken. They would have surprised us and we would have been killed."

The vampire family were silent, killed ... that was another twist to the story indeed.

"Alright so you did what you had to, Bella had to go away. Why Esme Island?" Emmett asked curiously and Alice shrugged. She didn't see why Bella couldn't have gone to Esme Island.

"Edward was going to search for her everywhere I knew that. I didn't think that he would look right under his nose and granted just as I thought, he didn't. I figured that Esme Island was the safest place for Bella to hide both the child and herself and yet I could still get there without arousing any suspicion."

"That still doesn't explain why she is one of us," Edward spat angrily and Alice rolled her eyes, she didn't see the problem.

"Edward how many times do I have to say this, it is what I wanted. I wanted us to be together, we can be with Renesmee now. We're a family!" Bella shot back, her eyes holding barely concealed hurt and she clutched at her child tighter.

"A family that I had no idea existed, when was I going to be told?! Was I even going to be told? It has been two years and I know it doesn't take that long for a child to be due," he was just too angry. Words were flying from his mouth that were insensitive and wrong.

Bella stood up, "How dare you sit there and point fingers Edward. This is your daughter granted you didn't get to meet her at an ideal time but we are your family and nothing you say, hurtful or not can change that!" she seethed shaking her fist at him.

"Don't try and turn this on me now Isabella, you knew what I thought of the subject. You knew how I felt and you did this and you left. What would you have done if I allowed myself to die hmm? Gone back to the Volturi? I would have never known that I had a family!" he shouted almost forgetting that anyone else was there.

"Don't you Isabella me Edward; dammit what was I supposed to do? I love Jake, he is my best friend and I wasn't about to let him die. I was pregnant with a vampire hybrid and I was scared, I didn't know how to tell you and then I find out that, oh I can't actually tell you!" She yelled back, her voice thick with emotion but still holding undertones of a sarcastic nature.

"Two years Bella, don't you understand? You would have had the child in one year, just **one **so why didn't you come back or even leave a note or something so I knew you were coming back? Did you want me to think you were dead? Did you want to leave me behind **WHAT?!**"

Bella wished she could cry, she wanted to get this emotion welling in the pit of her stomach away, she hissed loud and angrily at him instead, it was the next best thing. "I was changed because I was _**dying **_alright?! There now you know, so stop being a jerk and **deal **with it. Not everything is about you!" she hissed before handing Renesmee over to Esme and storming from the room.

Alice frowned at him but didn't move to go after Bella, no one did. They were all mad at each other for doing things that may have made sense to them at the time but didn't have an overall good outlook when they were explaining themselves.

"Edward I'm sorry," Alice began but Edward held up his hand,

"I don't even want to hear it Alice, I just don't know what to think or say. Maybe I should just leave for a while," he stated frigidly and Rosalie's eyebrows hit the roof.

"Running away again Edward?" she asked and it was almost a taunt, "Whether you like it or not you have a family now and that family needs you here. You have the one thing that everyone here wants and you want to leave it behind because you are sulking?" she asked as if trying to understand his line of reasoning.

Edward's face screwed up, "Don't you even start on me Rose, if it were you, you would have killed someone already-"

"-Don't you dare bring me into this Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, you hear me?! This is your mess now you sort it out! Whether you guys like it or not there is a little girl involved and it's your duty as parents to take care of her and help her understand what she is!" Rosalie declared getting to her feet.

"Well you have no business in this whatever you think! If I want to leave I will. Family don't hide things from each other!" he replied, shrugging his slumped shoulders as if he didn't care what was going on.

"Don't hide things from each other?!" Alice spoke up her eyes wide and Rosalie picked up on it immediately,

"Indeed they don't hide things from each other, just what has you upset about this Edward?! Hmm? The fact that Bella hid something from you or the fact that she is back with a child and you have to end your liaison with the Mongrel?!" she sneered.

Silence spread over the room, as they all looked at each other wide eyed. They had all thought of it of course, the reason why Edward was so mad, so angry with them all. They just didn't have the guts to come out and say something about it. Something that Rose always had no trouble doing.

"There is nothing going on between us!" Edward barked but of course it just made him out to be a touch too defensive.

"Of course there isn't, is that why the two of you were holed up in some hotel together? We all know Edward, the only person that doesn't is Bella and don't think we don't see how to managed to pin this all on Bella and Alice when you have your own secrets. Have you even looked at your child?!" Rosalie raised her voice.

Rosalie . Never . Rose . Her . Voice!

It was a given that unless she was extremely pissed off or emotional about something she never rose her voice, no matter bad the situation was. Grumpy cow, yes but she wasn't overly female with all the screaming and shrieking when she was not happy about something. She was more the 'you best get running because right now I'm pissed and if you stand in my way I'll mow you down' type person.

Carlisle stood up before Edward could reply to her, "That's enough, stop taking pot shots at each other. You aren't solving anything here. I think we all just need to have a little reflection time about what has occurred here. All of us!" he told them firmly and they all looked thoroughly chastised.

Edward stood up and made his way to the door via where Alice was seated, "You could have stopped this, remember that!" he jeered at her. Jasper grabbed his arm a little too tightly and hissed lowly to show his dislike of the way Edward was speaking to Alice. She had made a mistake yes but he didn't need to rub salt in the wounds.

Edward jerked his hand free and made his way to the door, Alice's quiet voice hitting his ears and almost echoing inside his head, "You could have stopped it too, if only you didn't tell her that you loved her back."

He stormed from the room.

* * *

He lay on his bed, it was the same bed he had owned since he was just a boy. Of course at the time he didn't understand why his father had gotten him such a large bed. Gosh back then, he was so naive and innocent. Nothing could have got him down back then. Nothing!

Now everything was just spiralling out of control and his emotions were like a yoyo. He didn't know if he was angry or upset or sarcastic or thankful or hurt or broken. He just didn't know, now he was just kinda apathetic, indifferent, blank. He didn't give a flying monkey.

No that was a lie. He wasn't apathetic, he was tired. He was sick and tired of it all and despite his yoyo-ing feelings and his father's pep talk. He was in pain, deep within his chest and he didn't know what to do about it. There was nothing for him left in Forks but he wasn't going to run. He would never run away, he didn't when his mother died and he wasn't now that some fool had tricked him.

But maybe it wasn't running, maybe it was just ... letting go.

'_You know son, when your mother died I just wanted to run away and never look back. I wanted to leave you all with the tribe and just get out of there. Your sisters were older than you Jake and they ran as soon as they could but you, one look into your childish, confused eyes and I couldn't do it-" he paused to cough._

_Jacob sat there silently, his eyes trained on his father. He wanted to stop him or do something but he didn't want to hear about his mother's death. Not anymore he didn't want to add anything else to the pile that was upsetting him. his father, his mother, Bella, Edward. Were his burdens never going to end?_

"_-I couldn't run when I saw the confusion that you held in your eyes because you were all I had left of her, I could see her living on in you spiritually. I couldn't run or abandon ship because this was your home and you needed me and familiarity to get back on track."_

"_...What are you trying to tell me?" Jacob asked, he didn't understand the point of his father's story._

"_Jacob you have nothing here tying you down," he waved his son away when he opened his mouth to protest, "I don't count, I'm an old man Jacob and I have the tribe and Charlie. I don't need you to watch over me all the time, you need to get out and have your own life. You are moving on by going out and having your own life, don't think I don't know why you are here. Your mother's death was a long time ago now Jacob and you need to let her go." _

_Jacob's hands shook slightly as he moved them out of view of his father, he wasn't some damned woman! he wasn't emotional or girly and it wasn't jerking on his heart strings hearing his father speak of his mother. Perhaps he wasn't over it. In fact he knew he wasn't just he didn't want to forget her._

"_I have other reasons for being here," Jacob argued weakly and Billy laughed, _

"_Boy, don't think that you can trick me into thinking you want to stay for Bella. She is a lost cause, she is in love with that vampire and she is not likely to forget about him anytime soon. As for that Cullen boy, well –" _

"_It isn't them," he quickly cut Billy off because he went off on a rant, "This is my home and it always has been why should I leave?" _

_Billy smiled, _

"_Home is where the heart is, just because this is your home doesn't mean that you can't find home somewhere else as well, with other people that you care about. Now you get outta here before the doctors come in here and think about what I said." _

Jacob sighed and rolled onto his side, he was thinking about it of course. Still thinking about it after a week, sure he had gone to see his father since but they didn't have anything more to speak of. It was merely a comforting silence for a couple of hours and then Jacob left.

He hadn't really been doing much, lying in his bed thinking, tottering around the kitchen for dinner and scrubbing it down to make sure it was fully clean. He wasn't much of a cleanly person but he didn't know what else to do. The rest of the tribe weren't speaking to him and so he didn't know what else he was to amuse himself.

He did find that his thoughts strayed towards Edward and Bella, he wanted to know what they were doing. If Edward had told her what they had done together. He almost laughed out loud to himself, of course the stupid vampire hadn't told her.

Jacob was his little closet case of course he wouldn't have told her anything, he wondered if they were carrying on as if she hadn't left him in the first place. He found himself to be wondering what could have led her to leaving him to begin with. The girl had been obsessed with him and then they suddenly leave without note of anything.

It wasn't very Bella like.

He rolled off his bed and pulled out a simple black bag and placed it in the corner of his room before sitting on his bed and staring at it. Should he leave, shouldn't he? What his father had told him definitely did make sense but he couldn't help but think that maybe if he stayed something good might come.

Maybe ... maybe Edward would come back.

He kicked the open door and it slammed shut with a crack, he really had to stop his out bursts of anger but he just didn't know how else to get rid of his anger. He didn't want to see the stupid vampire but at the same time he was all that the boy could think about.

Jacob hoped that he was having just the same amount of trouble that he was.

* * *

Edward let the wind rustle through his hair, it was rather soothing. It had been a week, a week since they had come home, a week since he had fought with his whole family and a week since he had seen Jacob and broken the very promise that he had given him.

Bella and himself hadn't talked much, she didn't want to talk to him, she was beyond mad. In fact she was probably more hurt than mad. Edward could see that every time he asked her to do something little she would do so with a small huff but she would always have that look of pain in her eyes.

Like he had betrayed her.

He hated the feeling of being such a bad guy, he didn't understand why it was lying on him. he hadn't been unfaithful to her, she had left him for two years and that was more than enough time for something to assume that their other half had moved on.

Yes maybe he shouldn't have yelled and blown up at the others but Alice had to stop messing with everyone's futures and Rosalie really did need to go to anger management and stop getting herself involved in things that had absolutely nothing to do with her.

Bella ...

She was as much as a victim in the whole of this as he was. He had spoken to his ... daughter. Calling her as much was still pretty weird to him. They had spoken, she didn't really have too much to say, a quiet child that preferred to observe her surroundings than anything else.

He didn't know where she got that from; neither Bella nor himself seemed to have that trait. Well, it certainly wasn't Bella but he supposed in a strange way it could have been from him. Prior to Bella he had always been the quiet thoughtful one.

He shook his head; who the hell was he kidding. That trait belonged solely to Jasper, Edward had never met a more pensive person in all of his years; and that was a hell of a lot of years.

The clearing of a throat had him turning around, while he had heard the footsteps he had become too used to not bothering to acknowledge people walking around unless they physically or verbally made out that they wanted his attention.

He was inwardly surprised to see Bella standing there shifting nervously from toe to toe but outwardly his appearance didn't chance. His features may have appeared harsh but he didn't school them to soften, he refused to give in and be the sole blame of this but he was willing to meet a compromise.

"Please Edward," her tone was pleading and her eyes seemed to twinkle with what _would _have been unshed tears if she were still human. "Let's not do this, not again. I love you and we don't want to give our daughter the wrong idea about us, we can get through this but we have to work together."

Edward could honestly say that he didn't think that he had heard Bella say something so mature before but at the same time he wasn't fully convinced with what she was saying. He hadn't failed to notice how Renesmee was suddenly _their _child and not just her own.

He sighed, "Bella I don't think things can go back to the way they were but we can try, even if it is just for Renesmee. I love you too but not as I once did..." she looked ready to turn on the water works (which had obviously dried up due to her current specie standing) but she bit her lip nervously, almost spiking it with a long fang and nodded.

Edward smiled weakly and opened his arms, nuzzling at her neck when she rushed into his arms comfortably, his mind was in chaos and it seemed that he was telling people so many different things that he wasn't going to be able to keep up with them all.

* * *

Jacob smiled and couldn't resist a chuckle and a head shake as his father mentioned something funny. Slowly the relationship between father and son was being repaired but it was a slow progress. The doctors had been rather surprised at Billy's recovery time and so finally after two weeks of lying in a hospital bed and charming the socks off other patients and nurses they let him home under strict instructions.

Jacob was pushing his father through the town slowly, of course Billy had argued that he could push his own wheelchair but Jacob had simply smiled a little smile that had reminded the older man of his little boy Jacob and he automatically nodded and allowed the boy to commence pushing. Of course it wasn't without stern instruction that Billy allowed himself to be pushed.

The two stayed on relatively safe topics such as the weather and what they were going to be eating that night; always an important factor in the Black household of course. They stayed clear of the topics of Sarah, Bella and the vampires which was for the best during such a sensitive time.

"So we have the meat for the barbeque, do we need anything from the mart while we're here? Milk? Butter?" Jacob asked looking up at the sky and noticing how dark the clouds were and having a feeling that if they didn't hurry they might get caught in a little shower.

Billy's dark eyes joined his sons in the sky and he pondered deeply, "I think we're covered, besides I don't want to get wet and if we need anything I can just send you out." The old man was sure to give a cheeky smile that left his son snorting and rolling his eyes.

One of the meat bags hanging on the back of the wheelchair weakened and then snapped. While the meat mostly just splattered the ground still protected by their covering, some of the sauces they had bought to season them rolled away and of course; in typical movie fashion one of the cans stopped rolling at a certain person's feet.

The little girl cocked her head to the side and bent down to pick up the can curiously and when she then looked up to see her parents in the middle of discussing something she walked over to the tall man bent over to pick up the food products scattered around the wheelchair.

"You dropped this," she muttered quietly and dark eyes snapped to her face and a flurry of emotion ran through them from surprise to double take to horror to shock before they then dulled as if life was no longer worth living; as if all of one's dreams had been torn away.

He said nothing but plucked the can out of her grasp at the same time her parents caught up to her and her mother gasped upon seeing the young man who owned the can. She didn't know who the young man was but obviously both her parents did and if it wasn't from the verbal gasp, she would have known from the expressions.

Billy's exterior tensed and his lips pursed but he didn't say anything, choosing to let his son handle the situation in any way that he deemed necessary.

"Jacob," Bella murmured quietly before nervously tucking her perfectly straight hair behind her perfectly pale and formed ear. God! How much Jacob hated her, how much he wished she never came to Forks, hell! How much he wished she had never existed would have been better.

"Bella ... Edward," he commented crisply and Edward stiffened and refused to look at the young man in front of him. One who he had pleasured and comforted and promised so much to, only to knock them down and crush them under his feet like they were nothing.

Bella tried to smile and remain the light hearted person of the night but it wasn't well received and she found herself grasping at the seams to find something to ease the tension that was coursing through the air. What had been the chance of them crashing into each other like this?

"You look at lot healthier than when I last saw you Billy," she smiled weakly and the old man looked at her with a cocked eyebrow as if knowing what she was trying to do but he wasn't too fond of the tension himself so he joined in the aid to end it.

"Yes, recovery was a lot quicker than first thought. Who is this little beauty?" he asked curiously turning his sharp eyes onto the little girl that looked suspiciously like both Edward and Bella. He wasn't so sure that it was coincidental that she looked so much like them.

Bella giggled nervously and slapped her head and before Edward could stop her, she told them, "Forgive me! This is Renesmee, our daughter, trust me I know how strange that sounds." She told him before gently coaxing her curious child forward to greet the two.

Jacob's blood ran icy, never mind cold and his mind went into malfunction and shortly he knew a fuse would blow if he didn't let off some steam. He couldn't even comprehend, he couldn't even .... he didn't even. His tanned hands turned white under the amount of pressure he applied to the wheelchair handle and he felt the metal give way under his powerful hands.

Edward spoke up,

"Bella, Billy, would you mind if Jacob and I had a little chat?" he asked rather confidently and Jacob could only think that he had better be feeling confident in whatever he had to say because Jacob was one scorned wolf, and he wasn't afraid to rip the vampire apart if pushed too far. Pact or not pact.

Both nodded awkwardly and manoeuvred themselves to a nearby bench out of the way so that Bella and her daughter could sit but also so Billy could be placed in a situation where his chair wasn't going to be in the way of walking people or any other object.

"Don't fight me Jacob, walk with me!" he hissed under his breath while faking a smile at both Bella and his daughter. Jacob grit his teeth; hating to be told how to behave but he also attempted a smile that was probably more of a grimace before stiffly following after the graceful vampire.

And he didn't give a damn if it looked like a poker was sticking up his ass. Soon it would be located in another's ass and so deep that the sharp end would be poking out of his mouth and on display for all others to see and ridicule.

* * *

"What the hell do you want?" he didn't care that he sounded aggressive; he didn't want to have anything to do with the asshole. Someone that he had actually trusted and wanted to give his – he wasn't even going to think about it. This wasn't some sort of cheesy romance.

He almost shuddered at the dark look he received for his rude comment but he steeled himself, he refused to be intimidated by the other. If they were going to come to terms with anything then it would be on his own terms and only if he wanted it. He wouldn't be bullied. No siree.

"We need to talk, obviously there are some things we didn't account for and I think we need to discuss them so no one gets the wrong idea," Jacon snorted and chuckled dryly; didn't account for indeed, what the hell did he think this was some sort of television drama?

"Sure, sure whatever you say. I don't know what you thought we _had _but I have stuff to do so you'll have to catch me around," before he could turn around to return to Billy he was slammed against the wall of a nearby ally; go figure it always seemed to be him slammed up against a wall; his back wasn't thanking him.

"Use any excuse you want but when I next find you, you will stay still and you will listen to what I have to say," the tall vampire let his victim go and walked back to join his family. His _family, _boy whatever god was out there was really pissing on his parade. As if a vampire, yes a _vampire_; as in a **dead **person with **dead **sperm; got to have a family when he didn't.

Ironically the sky decided that it was also going to empty it's bladder and Jacob found himself covered in a nice gush of rain as the rain clouds quickly gathered and the heavens opened up over his head.

'_Fuck my life ...' _

**ehe so what do you guys think? Cheery right, haha well if you liked this chapter I'm almost sure you'll love the next one. We reeeeeally don't have far to go now and I'm actually kinda sad, I've finished writing now and I hope to have finished updating it all by the time of my AS exams in May. still a way I know but how long has it been since my last update ... and how long have I had this chapter ready ehehe. Sorry. ANYWAYS hope you likely and please review!**


	13. Virgin State of Mind

**BloodyPinkRose **- So I guess you guys aren't much a fan of me right now, sorry. Really, no joke I am, I haven't really had much inspiration with this - well - that's a lie since I've had this finished since April but I swear It is missing something and still after all this time I can't think what it is so I figured that I best update it. Some of you will be pleased to know that there is one more chapter after this which is the epilogue and some of you will be pleased to know that there will not be a sequel and thus you don't have to wait for me to get my butt into gear and write it, others of you ... not so much. I have read every single one of your lovely reviews and you don't know how happy they made me, sorry i didn't reply to them but just to answer one FAQ - it is indeed and hopefully this chapter will show you that the pairing is as such. Anywho enjoy, I'll either update on saturday before i go off to mexico orr in two weeks when I get back. Love you all oodles and the next possible EdwardxJacob is in consideration ;) I DONT OWN TWILIGHT

* * *

Chapter thirteen: Virgin state of mind 

Jacob found himself unable to get comfortable that night and he wasn't sure what the deal was; it had been a couple of days since that asshole had left his little warning and still Jacob hadn't seen or heard a single peep from him. It was unnerving to say the least.

He switched sides and almost screamed when he came face to face with the shadow of that very person he was thinking about; the smug smile that graced Edward's face just told Jacob that he knew exactly what he had been thinking.

God! Did that ever piss him off?

"I told you that I would come and you would listen," Edward snarked, his head cocked to one side slightly and his eyes narrowed, his dark eyelashes prominent against the pale skin which was further illuminated by the moonlight filtering through the window.

Jacob sat up and glared at him trying hard not to feel conscious that he was lying in bed with the thin covers pooled in his lap when underneath all that remained was his sleeping boxers. What could he say? He was a sleep mover and wearing too many clothes just wasn't practical for him unless he wanted to wake up tangled in both his clothes and the covers.

"You can talk but it doesn't mean that I'm going to listen to you, you've had your fun and you won't be getting anymore from me." With that said the wolf got ready to turn around and lie down again; happy to ignore any other comment that Edward was going to make.

Obviously he wasn't going to be derailed that quickly,

Edward whipped the covers off the bed effortlessly and threw them to the other side of the room; even if he had to tie the damn dog to the bed with metal chains and feed him a bone to get him to shut up and listen, he was going to do it. He wasn't going to be ignored, _**hello~ **_he wasn't called Edward Cullen, an angel carved out of marble; for no reason!

Jacob groaned to the heavens in pure frustration before getting to his feet and grabbing his pillows, if Edward wouldn't let him sleep in his own bed, then he would go and sleep on the couch. He knew the vampire wouldn't be brave enough to walk through the house and further spread his stench.

Edward stood in the way of the door and raised an eyebrow as if asking Jacob if he really thought it would be so easy to get away from him. Jacob couldn't risk getting violent and waking everyone else but at the same time he didn't want to deal with the feelings he felt.

He wasn't a girl dammit!

"If you just listen to what I have to say then maybe you'll understand just what the hell is going on!"

Jacob found himself reacting without consciously thinking about it, he grabbed the vampire by the collar and shook him, not knowing what else to do with him or how to get rid of the depth of anger that he was feeling within. Having lost his mother at such a young age he hadn't really ever learnt how to deal with them.

It didn't help that his father wasn't much of an emotional person.

"What the _fuck_ more do you want with me? Haven't you had _enough_? Haven't you _said_ and _done_ enough to me? Why do you keep putting me through this, I'm not Bella or some emotional girl! Stop humiliating me! Stop making me feel like **this**!"

He forced himself to take a breath and relax before he started screaming, or god forbid before he actually started crying. Thank fuck he couldn't get pregnant! If they were hormonal all the time and he was feeling as such most of the time, HA! Woe be tide anyone who crossed him if he was both pregnant and hormonal on top of his already sunny - _snort _- disposition.

Cool, pale hands settled over the top of his own tanned hands and tried to coax them to release. Jacob held tight but he wasn't sure if it was because he was so mad he wanted to throttle the vampire or if it was to get some twisted sense of comfort from him.

"I didn't know. I didn't know that Bella was pregnant or that I was a father. I didn't want to hurt you," if he was in sound mind, Jacob would probably be laughing at the 'eww rotten egg smell' expression that Edward was pulling that very moment at having to explain his own feelings.

Jacob looked down and couldn't help but snigger, sure he was hurting but the idea of two extremely tall men of almost mythical species were standing clutching weakly at each other and talking about their feelings. It was so ludicrous that he couldn't help but laugh.

Edward picked up on the thought and couldn't stop his own cute man giggles from showing through; it was awfully amusing when put into such a way. They were acting so ridiculously, not logically or even in the way they would usually behave.

Ha, they just seemed to bring out the best in each other ... **NOT**!

Their eyes met as they calmed down and they were soon pulled into the spell that had been cast on them many times before. Whether it was just the attraction between them too great to resist or the chemistry between the two was too reactive to pull away from each other; they always went under.

"I shouldn't be doing this with you," Jacob whispered against the cool but somewhat moist lips of the vampire and Edward couldn't stop his wry smile as his half lidded eyes focused on the wolf in front of him.

"I shouldn't be doing this with you either," he whispered back before their lips rubbed against each other's briefly in a sort of but not quiet kiss. Jacob wanted it, boy did he want it bad but at the same time he knew that come morning when he had broken from this strange attraction he would only be hurting himself more.

"Why are we doing this then?" he murmured against those, oh so fantastically feeling lips; wanting to speak but not wanting to part from the strange but attractive texture of his own lips and Edward's lips meeting. The contrast of warm and cold just felt unbelievably sexy to him.

Edward chuckled huskily, "I don't know but it feels too good to stop now," Jacob knew those words were going to be his undoing. They both wanted it and any argument that he could have come up with would be fruitless against Edward's reasoning.

Why was it always the sinful and painful things that felt so attractive and sexy?

* * *

"Edward?" Bella called; closing his – _their – _bedroom door as she stepped into the hallway. She had gone out to ask Alice something and then by the time she had come out he was already gone. She couldn't find him and since she hadn't really trained her new powers a lot she wasn't sure whose footsteps she was hearing. Only that she could heard several steps.

Rosalie took a deep breath; she was going to tell Bella. She was going to tell her everything that had happened while she was away. Maybe she was just being spiteful because she couldn't have children herself but maybe also because she knew that Bella didn't deserve it.

"He isn't here right now," she called back walking up to the brunette vampire, who had tensed as soon as she had heard a reply. Rosalie made a mental note that Edward needed to train Bella; while they were amongst the more pacifist of their kind, there would always be times were violence was needed.

Bella blinked, "Oh, do you know where he went? I wanted to ask him something important but he must have left while I was asking Alice to keep an eye out on Renesmee." Rosalie wanted to roll her eyes; in her view Bella was too young to have a child, it didn't help the girl was always passing off the adorable hybrid to Esme, Emmett and Alice to look after.

"He went to see Jacob; they have a lot to talk about," she began, pretending not to see the confused expression that Bella was pulling. Not that the blonde vampire could really fault them, as far as she knew they still hated each other with a vengeance.

"A ... lot to talk about?"

Rosalie nodded,

"Things changed for a lot of people after you left Bella and Edward and Jacob began a somewhat shaky friendship while you were away," when Bella began smiling at the idea, the blonde almost wanted to smack her head in frustration. How could she accept so easy that two men that hated each other had so 'easily' made a truce?

"That's great; I should go and congratulate them shouldn't I?" she began with a large smile before she shook her head and reasoned, "But maybe they are embarrassed, I mean their feud was so childish after all. I think I'll wait until they come to me and tell me together right?"

Rosalie closed her eyes and grasped hold of Bella's newly vampire pale hand, "Bella, I need to tell you something that has been grating on me. First I need to let you know that I don't want to hurt you but you need to know this before you go and do something stupid."

Bella's smile froze and then slowly retracted, she obviously wasn't catching on to what was happening but she did seem to understand that it wasn't something good. She nodded and allowed Rosalie to lead her back into Edward's bedroom; the former hoping that being in a comfortable place would actually bring her comfort.

* * *

Jacob could honestly say that he now understood the attraction of 'frenching' he had never understood how people could find exchanging saliva and bacteria for long periods of time fun but while he had made out with Edward various numbers of time he had never done it so precisely.

He had felt every nook and cranny in the vampire's mouth; probably reached places that Bella could only wish she had been and he had even nicked himself a couple of times on those sharp fangs that had once upon a time both terrified and disgusted him.

Edward rolled the wolf on top of him and squeezed his delectable bottom hard as they bucked against each other slowly. In their slow tango they had somehow managed to lose most of their clothing and manoeuvre themselves onto Jacob's large bed.

As opened mouthed kisses were pressed against his kiss bruised lips, Jacob found himself randomly remembering that the two of them were meant to be fighting about something but unluckily his mind didn't seem to remember that far back due to the distraction of the being underneath him.

"What the hell is going on?" Jacob asked breathlessly as he tried for the life of him to make a stand on what was going on, the sensations just felt so freaking good. His mind was scattered and all over the goddamned place, he wasn't really making much sense of anything.

Edward chuckled in such a way that Jacob's toes curled and he bucked his hips down hard; of course this did little but cause both participants to moan loudly before setting off Edward and his sexy chuckle again.

"I'm seducing you, is it working?" he asked cheekily nuzzling, nipping and kissing across the tanned strong jaw in front of him. Jacob laughed back and nodded, his remembered concerns slipping away again as the sensations once again rocked his mind.

They weren't really sure what they were doing but they sure as hell knew where they wanted to end up.

* * *

Her eyes were wide and unfocused, she didn't just hear that. No . Fucking . Way! No, just no. It was a lie, a joke. It had to be! Rosalie was just jealous of her that was all, because she had the one thing that Rosalie had always wanted, a baby so she was just trying to rip them apart.

"You're lying to me," Bella started angrily, refocusing on the situation and glaring at the sinfully beautiful vampire in front of her. However Rosalie wasn't wearing an evil smirk or pleased look at planting doubt into Bella's mind, the vampire looked upset and truly destroyed having to be the one to say.

The only one out of them all that sat there and joked with her, knowing that her, yes _**her **_boyfriend was out fucking another. A man no less! She wasn't homophobic, of course not but it was different seeing two homosexuals and actually having your boyfriend engaging in such activities.

She wasn't sure if she should find and rip him to pieces or if she should just cry. He said that he loved her, _**her **_dammit! And Jacob, she couldn't even believe it! He had always said that he loved her too, how could he just turn around and get with her boyfriend knowing that it would destroy her.

Hurt her.

"Bella ..." Rosalie began unsurely and Bella turned her face away, why the fuck couldn't she cry? All she wanted was to release the pent up emotion but of course she couln't. She jumped to her feet and glared at the blonde vampire in front of her.

"I hope you're happy with what you've done!" she snapped and Rosalie also got to her feet, she wasn't sure what Bella was planning to do but she knew that it would be an extremely bad idea for Bella to go over there. Rosalie didn't know what the two guys were doing but Bella certainly didn't want to walk in on it.

"Bella, you needed to know why Edward had been so distant with you but it will all get better! I know it will because he does love you and Renesmee and he won't leave you. That's why he is gone," she was completely taking a gamble there but she had to do something.

Bella paused as expected,

"If there is only thing about Edward it is that he is honourable and he won't leave his child and the mother of his child alone. He won't! He isn't that kind of person, he will come back to you both and leave that mongrel on his own. He was confused and of course when you suddenly left the only person he could relate to was another that was feeling the loss of you as much."

The brunette nodded slowly, obviously deeply processing the words she was being told and finally she sighed and nodded, "I forgive him because I love him but he cannot expect me to continue as if everything is alright, he once told me that he would wait for me forever..." she trailed off.

Rosalie nodded and then walked by her, "I will leave you to your thoughts, I guess you have a lot to think about without me being around and interrupting your thought process." Then she simply left without another word or any conformation from Bella.

The girl in question threw herself onto the couch and frowned,

What the hell was she going to do now.

* * *

Jacob inhaled sharply and whimpered when he felt the slick fingers that had been preparing him vacate his body; such a strange feeling that caused a shiver, not entirely pleasant to echo around his body. While it wasn't completely pleasant it really was an intense feeling.

"Easy now," Edward smiled gently rubbing Jacob's flat but muscled stomach, the wolf wanted to snap at him that if he didn't like his reactions then it should have been him on the bottom about to be ripped apart by a cock the size of the leaning tower of Pisa.

It wasn't odd for him to be nervous, seriously! He wasn't joking about the whole leaning tower thing! Anyone would be nervous in they were about to be breached by the goods Edward was packing. The vampire in question couldn't keep the smug look off his face.

After all there was probably no man alive that didn't like hearing about how impressive his manly piston was.

"Don't 'easy' me," he grumbled out loud and Edward smiled,

Jacob would have wailed in a strange mix of pleasure and pain if it wasn't for Edward stuffing a pillow in his face as his 'leaning tower' gained entry during a rather firm thrust. Edward hissed lowly under his breath as the tight, warm heat embraced his being.

Jacob slowly found his muscles relaxing as Edward continued with his shallow thrusts and his hands wrenched and pulled at the thin duvet sheets, ripping them like they were nothing more than woven flower petals. It was going to be a pretty interesting thing to explain to Billy in the morning.

When a slippery rough tongue licked at his neck, Jacob shivered and cocked his head to the side to allow the vampire gain more access. It was incredibly good when the sharp fangs sunk into his neck and sucked at his life juices. It was so sexy to think that part of his essence was inside Edward.

He had to bite extra hard on his pillow as the fang found their marked vein and stopped sliding through the soft, taut flesh, his eyes rolled back into his head as Edward suckled like a tiny babe and increased the depth and pace of his thrusting. Jacob had died and gone to nirvana.

"_Please _... Edward, please!" he knew the feeling of completion but what he wanted at that moment was something so, so much more. Something he didn't exactly know but he wanted it - _no_ - he needed it so badly in the depth of his core and his heart was pumping so hard as his body writhed and buckled from immense pleasure. His eyes filled with tears and he felt himself crying from a build of emotion.

He spat the pillow out as the building pressure reached its optimum and his eyes went blank as his back arched beautifully and he let out a piercing silent scream, his mouth subconsciously mouthing secrets hidden in his heart that his mind didn't want to admit to.

Edward roared quietly into Jacob's shoulder blade as he retracted his teeth and his hips spasmed spasmodically as he released into the constricting warmth. He didn't want to lose this, he could feel Jacob's shoulder's jerking slightly and smelt the tears but he made no move to physically acknowledge them.

He didn't want to lose this feeling he had.

He didn't know what he was meant to do now.

* * *

Jacob moaned slightly as he stirred and one eye popped open to look at the time, he resisted the urge to turn over and go back to sleep when he saw it was only four in the morning. He knew that there was a reason he had woke since he was usually a very deep sleeper.

He turned over and was slightly surprised to see Edward still next to him and watching his actions with soft eyes that held other emotions that he wasn't able to distinguish. He shuffled a little closer and sighed in appreciation when Edward wrapped a cool hand across his flushed skin.

"I have to leave, the others will be looking for me and no doubt your pack will be waking and searching out my scent," he commented smartly and Jacob resisted the urge to sigh. He was comfortable, he was no longer a virgin and Edward had stayed with him afterwards.

Then it hit him,

"I'm not going to see you again am I?" he asked, the sleepy feeling that he had felt completely vanished to the back of his mind. Edward's eyes were unreadable but he nodded and sat up, his beautiful chiselled chest on display but Jacob was scarcely of mind to admire it.

"We can't do this, we shouldn't have even ..." he trailed off, angry with himself not for what they had done per se but for _what _they had done. He didn't regret it after all he had desired the wolf for a long time and hadn't been disappointed. On the contrary his world had been rocked.

He was angry because they couldn't continue; they couldn't see where this _thing _was going because he had commitments that he had to deal with. Bella had given him a child and he couldn't ignore that, no matter how he felt or what he wanted.

"Do you regret it?" Jacob asked quietly, knocking Edward from his thoughts and the vampire looked down at him; Jacob may have been taller but he was of the variety that had the longer legs and shorter torso whereas Edward was fairly proportional.

"Never,"

Jacob nodded and bit his lip nervously, what the hell happened now?

Edward leaned over and their lips met once more, this time with the promise of never meeting again. It was passionate and somewhat loving but still filled with the sadness and regret that more couldn't follow.

Jacob parted first and licked his lips slightly before turning his face away as if dismissing the other from his view. Edward took the action as it was and gently brushed a dainty pale hand against Jacob's cheek before slipping out the way he came in, this time with a heavy heart.

Jacob lay down and couldn't stop the trickle of tears, mentally berating himself for being such a pussy.

Edward pushed his back against the door as he entered the Cullen household and sighed to himself wishing that things could have turned out differently for them all. When he looked up and saw Bella's face he knew the world was going to shit.

Her face was drawn and pale, not that pretty perfect look he was getting used to seeing since her change. He could almost hear the words she was about to say without her even opening her mouth and he had no idea who had told her and why they had felt it was necessary.

"We need to talk."

* * *

**So I guess I should run now ... but feel free to rant in a review ;) **


	14. Epilogue five years later

**BloodyPinkRose: Wow man, well actually first ... HOLA FROM MEJICO ! Okay end of, where was I, yeah well Wow man, last chapter and I'm feeling kinda emotional about it. This is probably the best received story that I've ever written (including ones I've pulled) and while it feels good, its really sad. I'm aware there are things that I've left unsaid but that is just incase I decide to come back and do a sequel but errr we'll see maybe not. I'll speak more of it at the end so I don't ruin anything. and for the (maybe) last time I DONT OWN TWILIGHT! **

* * *

**Epilogue ... five years later **

"Father?"

The person in question paused his playing and turned around, smiling happily when he saw his beautiful daughter make her way over to his side, he moved over and let her place her bottom on the edge of his comfortable midnight blue stool. She smiled back at him and rested her curly head on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked and she gave confirmation with a small nod of her head and he smiled before he continued playing his piece, things were certainly a lot different to the way they had been five years ago. Things had been a struggle at first but they had got through it all together.

They became stronger as a family despite the amount of tears and separation between them, he was glad to be where he was now, he was glad that he had his family and he loved them all very much. The small part of him that was broken, suppressed and buried deep in his psyche.

It was the part of him that loved another, someone he hadn't seen since that one day five years ago and didn't know how he felt. It was for the better he knew but it didn't make it any easier. He wanted to see him and just...he didn't even know what he wanted to do, he just wanted to see him once more and touch him to make sure he was real and not just a forgotten dream.

He and Bella didn't really talk about that time, in fact she had basically forgotten it but he could tell the others hadn't. The relationship between Alice and him was still a little strained even after the years but then again they had forever to make up, literally.

Rosalie and Edward; now that was one relationship that hadn't actually changed funnily enough and that was probably down to the fact that he had stayed with Renesmee and Bella despite his love for another. She was more pleasant to him than she used to be.

Rosalie also had quite the bond with Renesmee.

He shook his head to get out of his pondering, seeing as his hands had come to the end of the beautiful and yet so tragic song – one he had written for Jacob and one that he would never share with any other of course - Renesmee had left silently, obviously seeing that he needed time for himself and left in her wake was a letter.

It was by no means something elegant, in fact the writing was scrawled and ugly as if the writer was in a rush and getting down their thoughts as fast as possible and the paper itself while white, was grubby and crumpled as if the writer had thought to start again many a time.

It reminded him of Jacob and that brought a smile to his face as he picked it up and opened it carefully. One could hope after all, maybe it was from him. Edward had always wanted to know what happened to him but there was no way that he could ask anyone without causing some sort of mass panic.

Bella had only just started trusting him again, she had acted like he was going to run off with the first man he looked at for more than what she thought was healthy, this was literally anything over the blink of an eye. Edward was Jacobsexual thanks very much, no other guy could hold his attention more than that overgrown mutt.

_Bloodboy,_

_Yeah that's right, it's me. I thought I would drop in a note while I'm in the area, not be a stranger and all that malarkey. So, it has been a while since I last saw you, I wonder what you look like or what your life is like now without me in it; HA! Like you even realise that I'm gone, I bet your mini me has been keeping you busy and your wife – yeah I heard about the two of you congrats and all that – what is it that you guys actually do now? I mean no baddies to go fight and no sleeping half the day away; must be pretty boring. I don't know why I'm asking questions, I don't even know if you'll read this and I know for certain that I won't get a reply. You do understand that right? I don't want a reply from you, it's not that I don't care about what you have to say...it's just for the best you know? We both have our own parts to play in this life and we can't be involved, in any sense of the world._

_I'm doing fine I guess, moved overseas as far as I could with the money I had and just the one way ticket. There was no way I was going to turn back and return, I couldn't do that to myself, or you or even Bella. Yeah I can say her name now without wanting to rip her pretty face off and piss on it. Sorry I know she's your wifey and all that. Forgive me? You know I feel like such an idiot right now sitting here and writing to you, I don't have much time, I just thought to pop in and see my old man before I go off to see my sisters; Rachel's popped her kid, I'm sure you heard, ole Billy has been telling anyone who will listen; including your wife. A tiny girl called Sarah-Rose, after our mother you understand._

_I really am tempted to deliver this myself and see what you're like now, I mean I know in theory you wouldn't have changed but, I mean you're a father now you know. It's kinda creepy really, the body of a teenager and yet you have a kid and you never did tell me her name. I know Billy is warming up to her but he doesn't really tell me much about her, old man is getting senile in his old age but I suspect he has a long way until he pops his clogs; Emily and Sam's boys keep him on his wheels._

_If you're still reading, you really are an idiot! Just throw this away and pretend you didn't get it, I just feel the need to write it because I still need closure I guess. I realise I haven't really said much and I would kill to tell you but I don't know if you'll try and find me – big headed of me to think I know, I can bet you're rolling your eyes – but Edward you know I'm not completely retarded for thinking it. HA! What am I writing, of course I want to tell you everything and have you come after me but ..._

_Yeah._

_I'm twenty two now you know, it is almost my birthday and I am pleased to say I am physically older than you, so suck on those pineapples. I don't look much different; my hair is longer I guess? I thought I needed a change and grew it out again but just not as long. I still shift but pretty soon I guess I'll stop changing and let my life go by since, well you know ..._

_I guess I'm done ranting now, I don't really want to waste too much of your time and I'm sure Bella will be pissed if she knows I'm talking to you. You know what feel free to respond just once maybe or not or something. I don't even know right now but I have to get shifting so I'm going to pass this on to Billy. _

_He still doesn't know what happened but I think he's glad I left Forks, knew it wasn't for me and everything you know. I still miss everyone and your creepy vampy family but it isn't so different over here. I've met the resident pack and even the resident vamps; yeah you'll never guess who they are._

_Okay, okay I'll tell you; the creepy duo from before you know, Cyrus and his chickette, Sophronia. Yeah no kidding but they're alright, if not slightly creepy. Well anyways I'm going to stop there, like really, no more ranting I really do have to get going. So ... taking care of yourself and don't worry, even though I'm sure you aren't. Some things were meant to be and others just well; without sounding cheesy, they just fade into the background and are forgotten._

_Peace out and take care of yourself for the rest of eternity, _

_Jacob 'muttface' Black_

He must have stared at the letter for hours – but literally only minutes – the letter fluttered to his hands and he jumped to his feet not bothering to pick up the letter as it floated to the ground slowly due to the large surface area. His head was in shambles and he didn't know whether to ignore the existence or see if he could catch up, just get that one last glimpse of Jacob.

His legs were moving before his mind even caught up; he had to see him just one last time. His nose his guide and his thoughts a mile a millisecond. There were so many questions he wanted to ask and so many things he needed and wanted to say.

* * *

Jacob stopped and turned around with a sigh, he had felt the shift in the air and smelt the heavenly smell get closer, it really was stupid of him to write a note but he had been certain that his father wasn't going to see the hybrid until later on in the week.

Nature always seemed to work against his wishes,

"I know you're there Edward," he said with a roll of his eyes as he let out his breath and turned around, Edward came out from behind a tall tree like some sort of stalker or someone who really thought they were hiding well. Had Edward forgotten that he wasn't human or did he actually just want Jacob to notice he was there?

They stared at each other for a while, neither really knowing what to say to each other. It was awkward but at the same time nice for them to see each other in this way. There was going to be no other time like this – but then again fate worked in strange ways – so they might as well just make the most of it.

"sooo~" Jacob began awkwardly and when Edward just looked at him blankly, he started to laugh, the vampire really hadn't changed at all. At all, at all. It was quite uncanny actually, one would think that no years had gone past at all, Edward looked as he had the day they had last seen each other.

Edward smiled,

"I got your letter," he mentally slapped himself, was that the best he could come up with, of course Jacob knew that or else they wouldn't be standing there awkwardly in the middle of a field and looking at each other both waiting for something that they didn't know.

Jacob nodded slowly with a grin, "I guessed, what did you think pretty nifty for a five minute writing right?" he asked easily and Edward snorted and rolled his eyes. Five minute write? With that awful chicken scratch he wouldn't even give it a three minute write.

Jacob pouted when he said as much; it was nice how they were slowly going back to their easy banter only this time it wasn't the real insulting they used to do to each other. It was nice and friendly and it felt good to them both.

They sat on a nearby tree stump – mmm convenient – and chatted easily until the sun began to set and then they moved to lie down on the darkened grass to watch it together. Jacob poking fun of Edward's glowing sparkly skin and Edward making fun of Jacob in general – because really, he just seemed to do the weirdest of things – it was probably the most peaceful moment the two of them had enjoyed in a long time

Once the sun had set they sat under the twinkling stars and continued their chatting about everything and anything that came to mind, easing each other's worries and concerns and congratulating each other on their recent successes and whatever else.

When it came to that one point in time, when the dew covered the grass and the mist was low on the ground they both stood up and stared at each other. This of course was the moment where Bella would be thinking he had run off to fuck the postman or something and the moment where Rachel was planning her brother's demise at missing her celebration at welcoming young Sarah-Rose into the world.

"I have to go, Rachel is going to kick my ass back overseas as it is, I was meant to be there. Goodness knows Rebecca is going to have a piece of me as well, I should have been there," Jacob frowned as he considered the creative ways his twin sisters would punish him and Edward chuckled but apologised.

That awkward silence came between them again and Edward leaned forward to kiss Jacob's cheek before the moment was gone. As they pulled back from each other with half lidded eyes their lips met each other this time and they enjoyed another breath taking kiss.

Short and sweet but still passion filled and carrying the emotions that they both couldn't say to each other.

"Well if anything I will definitely miss your lips Mr. Cullen, they have definitely served me well in the time they have been acquainted with my own," Jacob whispered cheekily, his eyes focusing on those pale but full beautiful lips. Oh how he would miss them meeting with his own.

But he still had the dreams and the memories and they were a whole lot better than having nothing.

Edward pulled his half wry smile and met Jacob's eyes, "Well Mr. Black know that they will be pining for you wherever you go and if a moment ever comes where it is possible, they will wait for you." Jacob's eyes widened as he understood the implications but then his brain caught up with his heart and he smirked and stepped back.

"Nice try vampy but you've tied the knot and spread your seed amongst the masses, this sexy beast doesn't want _anyone's _sloppy seconds." He laughed when Edward looked highly offended before he too laughed, understanding what Jacob was meaning by his words.

They weren't ever going to be allowed together and so they weren't to tempt each other. It was better that way,

But one hell of a cockblock!

Jacob took another step back to stop himself from running back and raised a hand in parting, "So long Fangy, don't be a stranger I guess the odd letter every half decade or so wouldn't be so bad. I'm sure you'll pick the minds of everyone to find out my address either way,"

Edward smiled sadly and nodded, holding his own dainty hand up in parting and putting it down as he watched the wolf, _his _wolf turn and walk into the misty darkness. He wasn't happy with the way that things had to be but he knew that he 'belonged' with Bella and Renesmee.

But he would keep contact with Jacob even if he had to pretend it was under the pretence of the bond between them. He turned around and his eyes widened as he saw Renesmee standing there by the tree he had hid behind when he first arrived. She smiled at him to show she meant more harm and his smile widened.

He might not have got the happy ending he wanted but he was pretty goddamned close and that was enough for him. Besides not everything lasted forever, he was sure he would meet the spunky wolf again and he wasn't so sure he would let him go so easily.

End.

* * *

**So that's it, what did you all think? Bittersweet eh? with a hint of a possible sequel ... hahaha I'm not promising I have no idea what the story line would be like and I don't want to ruin a well recieved fic with something that will spoil it but i suppose if enough of you order it, my depraved mind will come up with something. I just want to say a huge thanks to everyone and seriousy it almost brings tears to my eyes the amount of support you've all given. **

**Extreme thanks to the following for reviewing, of course it will mean more to others who have reviewed nearly every chapter but you know how it is, I just want to pubically acknowledge those who have supported me, apologies for anyone missed out or whose penname I spell wrong: **

**Pixie Pop Rock Dye; rockyBubbles; Joralie; rebelwilla; frapanappy; Utena-Puchiko-nyu; Pace1818; sunystone; Miss Itachi Uchiha; Rising Phoenix1835; StoryTagger; Brittani; mia-dcwut-09; Stephanie; I'm At My All Time Low; xxashleaxx; Jules0489; The OxyG; Nck; Yersi Fanel; Twilight Children; Sora Keyblader; Black-luna; March; April; Miss. Sly; Kaiistar; Jeanni Ruiz; Yourxdevotedfan; cdraco; Misbehaving Mum; xxx; unfeigned; Sinfully Addicted; adnana; Katia Monroe; Swallows a lot; l'marie. wilson; Pipiru piru pipiru pi; fantasy115; koizumi Taiki; KitsuneFeisu; gayboy290; Ttrace; Simca, Jacob-luver1; trace; Zbbal; crusiamentum; PrincessLilith57; Romance Robert; darkemochic; izzy; iloveromance156; TheGirlInThePinkScalf; rae2009; kuhekabir; WingedGirlFlyLady; Kendye; Neo; Nocturnal Rose; locainlove; Black Velvet Poison, unknown destintion; Dragos-Serenity; ElleloveMax85; happyalien; Mona; purpleMckie1012; twilightyaoilover; blackhearteneddistruction; framedhim; winterlove4; bigdogz09; jayn; imarriedmalfoy and last but not most definately not least (and she knows it) GeeGee21**

**thanks everyone and I'm really going to miss you all!**


End file.
